Undeniable love
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: Drinking, partying, one night stand, and drugs are normal for young Bella Swan. But will she stop after something happens, that might just change her life forever? Will she finally realize that she has what she needs right in front of her eyes?
1. Look at the story

**Hello!**

**Ok! So I had written this story before but I made a lot of mistakes and I read it and knew I could do 10 times better so I am re doing it! I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me if you want more, actually I am redoing all of my twilight stories. I am going to come up with more better plot lines and more interesting things to read! So please stay tuned! **

**Story name: Undeniable love**

**Main charters: Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmet and latter on Alice, jasper, Jacob and Esme and Carlisle.**

**All human **

**Story summary: **

**Drinking, partying, one night stand, and drugs are normal for young Bella Swan. But will she stop after something bad happens, that might just change her life forever? Will she finally realize that she has what she needs right in front of her eyes? Or wills he be a coward and run from her life?**

**Edward Cullen is Bella's best friend. He loves her, he knows it. She loves him but has yet to realize it. Edward would do anything for Bella and hates to see her waste her life on drinking and partying. He will save her, or is it to late? Has Bella already messed up her life enough? Can Bella be saved? **

**Rosalie Hale thinks she knows it all. But when something happens to her best friend, will she finally realize to much partying might just be, well to much? Can she handle what's ahead, or will she resort to confiding in one person her biggest, darkest, deepest secret. Will that one person turn out to be THE ONE?**

**Emmett McCarthy is one of the most popular guys in school since he lost his virginity to the Bella Swan. Emmett and Bella are like sister and brother, what will he do when he finds out that she is hiding a deep, dark secret from her? Emmett also realize that he is in love his other friend Rose, will he make a move or keep his reputation of being Mr. Player?**

**Everyone has their own problems to deal with in life. But in the small town of Forks, everyone deals with everyone else's problems. Nothing is what it seems. For Bella Swan everything is about to change. But thanks to Edward she will have at least one person to lean on. The whole school and her family will turn their backs on her. But Edward will be by her side. No one will comfort her when she needs help. But Edward will rub soothing circles into her back and reassure her that everything is going to be ok. Nothing will ever be the same again.**

**~Death is easy, Life is harder~**

**OK! So that is just a big summary of what is to come! LOL so if you enjoyed it and are interested in it please review!!! Thanks guys! And don't you just love how I couldn't resist putting the quote from the end of the twilight movie! LOL that is one of my most favorite sayings in the world!**


	2. Party Party Party!

**Hey!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it. So here is the first chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 1: Party! Party! Party!**

'**Im coming up so you better get this party started'**

**(Get this party started)**

**By: Pink**

**Bella's POV**

" I can't take it anymore Bella, I love you. But I can't watch you ruin your life." Those were my mothers last words to me, before she shipped me off to live with my father Charlie. She thought by sending me away it would make things better, she could be alone with Phil and she wouldn't have to worry about me coming home past my curfew. In reality it made things 10 times worse. I hated her for it. I hated her for sending me here. In this small town of Forks, you didn't have a life. Because every one else was always in your business.

I turned in the bed that I had just woke up in and looked at the ceiling. I was use to one night stands, I was use to the guy leaving before I woke up so I would have no clue who I just fucked. It was all a part of my messed up life. I was use to parties and drinking and getting so drunk that I couldn't even remember my own name. So waking up naked in a empty bed was normal for me. As I continued to glare at the ceiling I tried to remember anything from last night. I don't know why but last night felt so different, it didn't feel like sex. I wanted to know exactly who I did this with because my body felt different this time around.

FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT BEFORE

_I sawed across the room to where Tanya's brother had the beers stacked up in a pile. I grabbed two, one for me and one for Rose. My body felt light as a feather and my mind felt clear as glass. I was high and drunk, but I didn't mind it felt good. I was ready for any possibility. Rose sauntered over to me with a smile on her face._

"_G-good I needed another one" She slurred as she grabbed the drink._

_I smiled and we clanged the two bottles of beer together_

"_Cheers" we both said at the same time. Rose gulped down her beer in a split second, then she took her hand and put it through her platinum blonde hair. I hesitated to drink at first already feeling really buzzed._

"_So there is this guy named Ryan and I think I am going to try to hook up with him" Rose said jetting her hip bone out and placing her hand on it. _

"_Cool! Im going to dance the night away!" I said dancing a circle around her, yea I was fucking out of this world in my own little world. Rose laughed at me, she was laughing so hard that she fell on the floor and her face turned red as a tomato. _

"_Bella swan you crack m-m-me up" She said trying to pull herself up, but continuing to fall down._

"_Why thank you!" I said pretending to take a bow._

_I closed my eyes and lifted the beer up to my lips, but then as I went to open my mouth, the beer wasn't there. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was slightly blurry but I could still see pretty clear. There he stood, a Greek god. Or maybe it was god himself. Ok yea it was Edward Cullen or god. _

"_Edward!" I whined trying to reach for my beer, but he was to tall. He stuck it high above his head._

"_No Bella! Your going to hurt yourself. Im sure you drove yourself here which means you where most likely planning on driving yourself home! Besides your high and drunk, im not letting you drink anymore!"_

_I crossed my arms in defeat and huffed. I wasn't in my right mind so of Corse I was going to be a bitch to the only guy who was ever there for me._

"_Edward your not my dad ok if I want to get drunk and h-high I will ok! Stop being such a party pooper! No one likes a baby! If you don't want to have fun then get out" Edward looked hurt by my words. But being I was so not Bella at the moment. I ignored it and swiftly took the beer from his hand. Rose was giggling uncontrollably. I took her by the hand and led he to the dance floor. That was the last thing I remembered._

_***_

END OF FLASHBACK

My head began to hurt like fuck. The hangover from the night before finally setting in. my eyes began to become blurry and I felt that sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach. But still I couldn't get my mind of the mysterious guy I had given myself to the night before. I remembered one thing about him, his hair was a mess and it was in-between a blonde and brown. I remember the feeling of pure bliss. That was all I could recollect from last night. Then I began to puke my brains out in some girls bathroom. Then darkness overcame me again. Thank god for sleep it's the only thing that could take away the pain of a hangover.

**So how did you guys like the first chapter? I thought it was better then the original first chapter! Ok so next chapter will be a lot better I promise! Anyways please review :p thank you guys! Oh and not counting today but there are only 12 more days till we can all officially own twilight on DVD. Is anyone going to, or hosting a release party? Im going to one! I'm so excited! And they start filming New moon officially on March 23. But Taylor and Kristen are in Vancouver, Canada right now, for preparation. Anyways! Review :p**


	3. I can't decide

**Hey!**

**Did anyone see the first pictures from the New Moon set? They are pretty funny. Robert looks high and everyone else is working on getting high with him! Im being dead honest, everyone was lighting up. I think the only person not smoking was Taylor, but I could have sworn I saw a cigarette in his mouth! But anyways, they are wigging Nikki (Rose). Its pretty funny cause there must be some sort of flashback in the movie, cause Kellan(Emmett) is wearing a costume that looks like it is from the 1900s. LOL well im so excited! **

**Here is the next chapter! I was going to do this chapter the night after the party, but honestly I have never had a hangover! And both Bella and Edward have a hangover, So I don't want to write it if I don't know how it feels! **

_**("**__**It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching it Pass me by~ I want you to remember me, I'm leaving my fingerprints, I'm leaving my fingerprints on you")**_

_**Katy Perry: Fingerprints**_

_2 DAYS AFTER THE PARTY (EDWARDS'S POV)_

My alarm clock went off, jolting me out of my bed. The song _Hot and Cold_ started playing. I groaned and put my hand through my hair. Another day, another breath. Great! Ever since Tanya's party I have felt like shit! After the party, I woke up the next morning not knowing what the hell happen the night before. I had a major hangover and I don't even know how I got home.

I hit the off button on my alarm clock, and got up to go into the bathroom. I pulled off my jeans and shirt that I feel asleep in the night before. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I hope she is ok, usually after a party she comes over to my house and tells me all about it. But she hasn't yet, and I knew she was out of her mind on Friday night, I hope she made it home ok, her cell phone was off so I couldn't call her.

I turned the hot water in the shower on, and stood there for a minute wondering what Bella was doing at that exact moment. Then my question was answered. I herd my front door open then close and footsteps, then I herd her voice "Edward! You in the bathroom? Im coming in so you better be behind a Curtin or something" Before I could get in the shower she walked in.

"OH Shit!" she said slamming the door. I started laughing and I knew she was probably blushing up a storm being she just saw my naked ass. " I told you to get behind the Curtin!" She yelled at me from the other side of the door. "Um sorry, I was just about to, maybe you will learn not to walk in the bathroom when someone is in here" I herd a giggle from outside the door. She had a girly laugh that didn't really match with her voice, but It was adorable.

"Actually I really don't mind!"

She said in a rather seductive voice, That made my heart skip a beat. What, she didn't mind seeing my naked? I stepped in the hot shower and let the water run over my body.

"You can come in now, if you want, im in the shower"

I herd the bathroom door open and then close.

"Edward…." She sounded upset and almost mad.

"What's wrong Bella?" She didn't answer at first.

"Um I slept with someone again on Friday night, and im not exactly sure who I slept with"

I stopped dead in the middle of my shower. This was a normal routine for Bella, but for some reason she sounded more upset this time.

"Don't you always do that?" I asked with an angry voice.

I was upset with the fact that she was sleeping around. It killed me, it was like hearing that the person you loved didn't love you back. Which in the end was what it really was.

"Yea, but this time was different" she said in a low but hearable voice.

I finished my shower and put my hand out telling her to give me a towel. She reached in the cabinet and grabbed a towel placing it in my hand.

"what do you mean, this time was different?"

I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. Bella was use to this, she was use to seeing me half naked.

"Well, it wasn't fucking around, or sex, for that matter. It was so much different. It was like love. There was passion. I just don't know who it was with"

And there goes any chance I had with Bella. I knew I loved her, but she loved someone else. Of Corse it was just one big love triangle!

"Oh, wow" I said grabbing my toothbrush out of the cabinet and brushing my teeth.

"That's all you have to say? I think I might have found someone I actually like, and all you have to say is oh, wow?"

I spit out the last remaining toothpaste in my mouth and put my toothbrush away. I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Bella, you know how I feel about what you do, so why even ask me?" I knew I was being a jerk. But with Bella, that's what she needed. She was babied her whole life. She needed someone to stand firm in her life.

"I don't know, you could be happy for me?"

I rose one eye brow and walked into my room. She followed me.

"Why would I be happy that, for fun you go out every Friday night, get blasted and have sex with people you don't even know?"

I looked in my closet for something to wear, I found a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and jacket.

"It wasn't like that this time I swear"

I turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. I made a motion with my finger for her to look the other way while I got dressed. She continued to talk.

"I don't know who it is, but it was different! I don't know how, it just was! I wanted to come tell you sooner. But Charlie grounded me for two days. Because I didn't come home that night."

Well that was why her phone was off. She was pleading with me now though, her eyes were begging me to believe her, what she didn't realize was that I did believe her. I just wanted her to stop fucking up her life! She had so much more to offer! She was such a great girl and smart too! I just couldn't see why she was doing this to herself!

I got dressed and turned her around. I looked her straight in the eyes, I saw sadness and fear. I didn't know why she was so scared! She was never scared after a party, she usually couldn't wait to get to the next one!

" What are you so afraid of Bella?"

I said moving my hand slowly up to her check, then rubbing her check. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand.

A small tear ran down her face. "I'm not like my mom Edward! I know, I want to be in love, I'm not afraid of it, and I don't want to loose it!"

She stared sobbing, and she fell to the floor in tears.

I pulled her into my chest and said soothing words into her hair while kissing her forehead.

"Everything is going to be ok Bella, I promise!"

She looked up at me and smiled alittle.

"I don't want to do this anymore Edward, get drunk or high! If I want to find love, I want to do it the right way!"

A part of me was ecstatic that she wanted to stop! She didn't want to do this anymore! But then a part of me was upset that she wanted to find love. What was I suppose to do, let the love of my life love someone else? or let them kill them self with drugs and alcohol? I really couldn't choose.

**Ok! so I wrote this chapter like 5 times! This one came out the best! And if your wondering why I** **picked Katy Perry's fingerprints? You will find out at the end of the story, and think about Bella's situation. The person she did it with, left his fingerprints on her. He left something to be remembered by! You guys will see! I think you guys will like it too!**

**Next chapter is going to be DRAMTIC!!!!! Like really dramatic! I will post a promo in an hour or so! I hope you liked the chapter, it kind of jumped right into the story without explaining things. You will see why latter. I definitely think this is going to be a great story! I already finished it! Which is so weird, cause I never actually really finish my stories! LOL**

**Ok so there are 6 more days till the DVD! Not counting today!!!! Im so excited! LoL did anyone watch all of the deleted scenes? I only watched one! I don't want to ruin anything! LoL**


	4. Preview for the next coming chapters

**Hey guys! So here is a little preview for what ahead in the next couple chapters! I hope you like it! Review and predict what you think is happening!**

_**Bella**__: Edward looked at me for a minute with a confused look, then he just started cracking up. He laughed so hard that his face looked like a huge tomato. He looked so funny, that I started laughing. Before I knew it we were both on the ground laughing our asses off. _

_**Bella**__: I hate vampires! They scare the crap out of me, to think that in movies girls actually fall in love with them. Are the girls idiots? _

_They must know they are either going to become a vampire or die. God I feel bad for them!_

**Bella**: _I closed my eyes, thinking maybe I should go visit Edward and bring him some soup. But Charlie rudely interpreted my thoughts. _

"_Hey Bells, Rose called she is coming to pick you up in a half an hour and you too are going to go hang out like teenagers!" _

_**Bella: **__Rose looked at me like I had 8 heads. "What the fuck did you just say?" She asked angry as anything. You know in those cartoons how when a person is mad steam comes out of their ears? Well that is what was happing with Rose, no lie._

_**Bella: **__Rose left me on the ground in the rain, no matter how many raindrops poured out of the sky. They couldn't hide the tears escaping from my eyes. _

_I sat there in the clod waiting for Edward to come, when he did he pulled his car over. Got out and picked me up. _

"_You got heavy Bella. Eating chocolate chip cookies again?" He asked trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working._

"_Shut up Edward!" _

_**Bella**__: "You want me to move in with you? Are you being serious? What I could never do that to you!"_

_**Bella: **__"Edward! Edward! Edward! Get you silly white ass over here now! Its time!" _

_**Bella: **__I grabbed him by the hair as yet another pleasurable chill ran down my spin. He softly ran kisses down my neck and it was at that moment I knew……_

_**Bella: **__"Wait please at least let me tell you the story! You aren't being fair!"_

_**Edward: **__The person sighed loudly and began to cry. I felt my heart begin to flutter, I felt the need to comfort this person. But I couldn't move. "Edward! Oh my gosh!" I herd a bunch of people come in the room. A more masculine, but then again familiar voice overcame the angle. God? Was I in heaven? _

_**Edward: **__You promised! You promised me you wouldn't and you did! How can I trust you with a child if you cant even keep a smile promise? Im done with you and your stupid baby game! Im so out of here! _

_**Bella: "**__NO! Stop!!!! Stop that car! Oh my fucking gosh! Stop the car! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!!!!!!!!!"_

_**Edward: "**__What is her name?"_

_**Edward: **__Avery Rose , it sounded….perfect! _

**So did you guys come up with any predictions as to what's ahead? Review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Vampires? Bella? Noway!

**Hey!**

**Thank you guys so much for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews!!! God I feel so loved :p lol anyways im not going to let you guys down I promise. And a lot of you have good predictions, but I don't know if there true…you will have to keep reading to find out :p So this chapter is fluffy and dramatic! So I hope you enjoy both!**

_**("I just want to be alone tonight, I just want to take alittle breather") **_

_**Without you: Hinder**_

BELLA'S POV

As Edward was holding me and whispering in my ear, I began to relax.

I forgot about my life. I forgot about Charlie yelling at me for two days. I forgot about Renee calling me this morning, telling me that if I didn't stop this nonsense then they were going to ship me to boarding school.

I completely forgot that I was even part of this world. Because in Edward's arms I felt…home.

I knew Edward and I were never…. Just friends. But I think we both were afraid to be together.

We didn't talk we just sat there on the floor. Even after I stopped crying, he just sat there holding me. Cradling me like I was a baby, I felt the need to sleep. I felt the need to let darkness take over my overloaded mind. But of Corse Edward wouldn't let that happen. As soon as my eyes were shut he spoke.

"Bella?"

Edward asked in a voice, that almost made me wonder what he was about to say next. It was a voice someone would use right before they confessed something.

"Yes Edward?" I asked into his chest

"Do you really mean it when you say your going to stop drugs and drinking?"

I pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eyes

"Absolutely, I want to find out who this guy is and the only way to do that is to be sober! I need to find him, god I feel like prince charming right now which is so weird because shouldn't I be Cinderella, being im a girl?"

Edward looked at me for a minute with a confused look, then he just started cracking up. He laughed so hard that his face looked like a huge tomato. He looked so funny, that I started laughing. Before I knew it we were both on the ground laughing our asses off.

I was laughing so hard that my lungs felt like they were going to burst out of my chest. I think I got a six pack just from one laughing fit! The rest of the day we spent watching Scooby Dobby Doo, the old ones too. The new ones were not as good as the original!

Today Scooby and Shaggy were fighting off a vampire. Edward laughed the whole time.

"Could you imagine fighting a vampire? Bella I would so beat that vampires ass way better then Scooby Doo!"

I started laughing again

"Yea sure you would, Edward you wouldn't hurt a fly!" Edward looked at me and sighed in defeat.

"Your right!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch Scooby and the weird, creepy vampires! I hate vampires! They scare the crap out of me, to think that in movies girls actually fall in love with them. Are the girls idiots?

They must know they are either going to become a vampire or die. God I feel bad for them!

1 MONTH LATTER, still Bella's POV

I sat on my bathroom floor, thank god Charlie left for work already. Or I would have had to run the sink so he couldn't hear me barfing my guts out. My stomach was empty and I felt tears welling in my eyes. 3 signs. That's all I needed to know I needed to go to the pharmacy right away.

1. Puking at 6am till 8am

period

3. Eating like a crazy hormonal bitch

***

I sat in the bathroom stall. My heart pounded, I missed first period, English with Mr. Banner. Alice was going to kill me for leaving her with Jessica and Lauren.

_So what, who gives a shit. _

The little devil said on my right shoulder

_Poor Alice is probably being picked on by stupid Jessica and Lauren, as we speak._

The little angle said on my left.

I hated my imagination, it was throwing me off what was most important now. What was most important now, was the small pee test I held in my hand. I took a deep breath closed my eyes and held it up. I slowly began to open my eyes.

Little by little, I could see a little pink plus sign, then it was clear as day. The sign was big and pink as anything. My heart kept beating….faster…faster….faster then I dropped the test with the ten other test I took, there was no way of denying this, just like Juno, my ego was…..Prego.

**Ok so there is more to this chapter…but I didn't want to make it too long so I will post it latter :p did you guys like it? Review! You guys are super smart by the way! Lol I think half of you predicted this happening to Bella! I was so surprised, lol but for the rest of your predictions…either you have to find Alice Cullen and she can see the future and tell you :p lol or you just have to wait till the end of the story….**

**Guess your just going to have to wait! lol**


	6. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ALL THREE OF US!

**Hey! Thank you guys for all the reviews and alerts and all that good stuff! I love this story and I have most of it planed out. The ending is done! Oh and about the last chapter! I don't hate vampires! I just thought that would be funny, being the real Bella LOVES a vampire! Anyways, just like Kristen Stewart im not much of a comedian :p haha. Here is the next chapter, a bit of DRAMA! LOL **

1 MONTH LATTER still Bella's POV

I hadn't been out of my house in a month, excepts to go see Rose, or to hang at Edward's, or to be the third wheel with Alice and Jasper. Other then that I stayed away from everyone. Charlie noticed I had been staying home on Friday nights. He always tried to get me out of the house so he could watch baseball, but I always just stayed in my room. Edward thought that the reason I was depressed because I couldn't find the guy that I ….whatever we did with each other.

He hasn't been the same around me since I told him about that either. He doesn't do anything when we hangout. He just kind of lets me do all the talking, which I usually would be able to do. But lately its hard.

Rose had a strong belief that someone came and took her Bella replacing her with a dark depressed gothic person. Alice thought that I was only doing this because Emmett had a girlfriend, she was convinced I was in love with him just cause I had sex with him once!

An the there is Emmett, he had this crazy idea that I had been replaced with my long lost twin sister? I swear sometimes I question that kids brain, is it big enough?

But no one knew the real reason ,no one knew that I was carrying someone's baby in me. I knew they would all want me to get rid of it. But I didn't want to. I wanted this baby. It was the only thing I had of, that night. That life altering amazing night. I was convinced that if I had this baby I would find the guy.

It wasn't just that that made me want to keep the baby, it was the fact that if I had this baby, I would have someone to love and someone who would love me back! I already loved the baby and it wasn't even born yet. I had only been two months and a half and I already felt strongly connected to this baby!

***

It was Friday afternoon and I just got back from school. Alice dropped me off at my house and I smiled as she pulled away in Edward's Volvo. Being she begged him to borrow it today. She drove her car from their parents house to his apartment. Just so she could use his Volvo! Edward was home sick today, he was in college though. So he didn't have to worry about high school anymore. LUCKY!

I walked in the front door and sat on the couch, I was two and a half months into the pregnancy and felt like crap almost everyday so far. I closed my eyes, thinking maybe I should go visit Edward and bring him some soup. But Charlie rudely interpreted my thoughts.

"Hey Bells, Rose called she is coming to pick you up in a half an hour and you too are going to go hang out like teenagers!"

I looked at him like he was nuts "Dad! You beg me not to do that usually and now your forcing me too?"

Who took Charlie and where did they put him?!?!

"Bella you have been a complete zombie for 2 months and im tired of it"

I wasn't about to argue. Besides he was right, I wasn't going to drink or do drugs but Rose and I could go to Port Angeles and go shopping and see a movie. Yea like a girls night out! I have never done that! It actually sounded fun! Although I knew Rose would somehow get a party thrown in there, I would find a way out!

***

"WEEEEE!!!" Rose screamed as she blasted her radio in her convertible. We raced down the freeway and she laughed like there was no tomorrow. She was swerving and speeding. I was scared to death. I wanted to stop her but then again I was scared to death!

She reached down beneath my feet and pointed to a small lunch bag.

"Open it and take one!"

She said pointing, I reached into the lunch bag thinking it was food! But it was beer.

I shook my head "I don't want to"

I screamed over the music, She rolled her eyes and screamed back "Why not!?" What was I spouse to say 'oh cause im pregnant!' that would be a tragedy " I don't drink anymore, remember?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and ignored me. "Bella you changed" no fucking way Rose?!?! I so wasn't about to say that out loud but I should have "I know, its for the better believe me" She looked at me and laughed then she did and unexpected thing.

The car turned left then right in a spiral motion. Then we were spinning in a circle, I held my stomach and began to scream my lungs out. My baby! Was all I could think about. What the fuck did Rose think she was doing she could have killed all three of us, well she only knew there was two but I knew there was three!

The car stopped in a dirt pit and Rose was in a laughing fit. "Come on Bella you use to love when I did that!" I got out of the car and slammed the door. I looked at her. I was mad I was peeved I was so beyond pissed off. "Not anymore Rose, don't you get it I don't want to live the lifestyle I was living before!"

She closed her eyes, holding back the tears. I felt bad, I knew when she got upset she would go off on a rampage and throw a fit. But what she just did was uncalled for! Especially at a time like this!

"Why not! Its fun and you know you love it!" She yelled back.

"No I don't Rose I don't love it! I use to but I don't anymore"

She slammed her seat "WHY! WHY BELLA? Where is my best friend?!?! What happen to her I miss her!" I looked at her and scoffed "She isn't coming back Rose! She is gone!"

Rose screamed loud, we were lucky, we were basically in the middle of nowhere. Or someone would have definitely called the cops, after hearing that scream.

"Why Bella?! Is she scared that she might over dose or something scared of a little fun and pleasure?" I kicked a rock far into the distance. How was I spouses to answer? Pleasure was what got me into this mess.

"Or did you and Edward finally become a happy little couple and he converted you to an angle! Or maybe you finally realized that you were a-'"

"Stop! Stop it Rose! Im Pregnant ok! Are you happy?!?!"

**HEHE Cliffy! Sorry!! But I told you it was going to be dramatic! What did you guys think? Lol I thought It was a good chapter ? Lol review! By the way, in America, did anyone else here that the twilight cast will be randomly appearing at some of the midnight parties around America this Friday night?!?! I just found out from a source! And im so excited! I can't wait! And for people who live in a different country! I am so sorry! I don't mean to hurt you guys! I am sure the twilight cast will come see you guys too! :p lol REVIEW!!!**


	7. He knows me better then i know myself

**Hey! **

**So in this chapter your going to see Rose's bitchy side! Like your going to hate Rose after this chapter! But you will see why she acts the way she dose in the end! But till then your going to hate Rose! Your going to want to freaking kill her! Lol**

_( "You found me lying on the floor* In the end everyone ends up alone, losing her the only one that's ever known") _

_You found me : The fray_

**Bella's POV**

Rose looked at me for a second then laughed.

"Bella your hilarious! Get back in the car and stop trying to get so much attention!"

I scoffed and dug my foot into the sand.

"Im pregnant Rose! Im not lying to you! Why do you think I won't drink? Why do you think I have been so down for the past 2 months? Im not just doing this for attention if I wanted attention I would have told everyone by now, but you're the first to know Rose. Im pregnant!"

Rose laughed again and looked at me like I was meat, or prey about to be attacked.

"What the hell did you just say?"

She asked me looking so pissed off it wasn't even funny! She looked like one of those evil guys in a scary movie. One of those serial killers! I was debating weather or not to call 911.

"Rose, believe it or not im pregnant!"

Rose didn't say another word, she pulled out her cell phone and put it up to her ear. I had no idea what she was doing but I knew it wasn't good.

"Hello? Is this the clinic?"

Now I knew exactly what she was doing and I wouldn't let her do it! Through out the two months of the pregnancy, I had considered all the options. And abortion was one of them in the beginning. But then I realized that I would be killing an innocent child . I mean what if my child ends up to be a super famous someone who creates something!

Rose was not going to do this to me. I was not going to be one of those girls. I was not going to just get rid of the baby and pretend like nothing ever happen. I wanted Edward, I wanted to sit in his arms and eat heresy kisses and laugh about stupid scobby Doo! I wanted him to kiss my forehead and tell me that everything was going to be ok! I wanted him to whisper the lyrics to some sappy song! I wanted Edward and no one else at that moment.

"Yes hello, if I wanted an abortion do I just come in or so I have to set up an appointment?"

I quickly ran to the car and snapped Rose's phone shut.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Rosalie Hale?!"

She looked at me wit hate filled eyes. The one girl I counted on hated me that much? Out of no where too! How could she? How could she do this to me? I would never do this to her! I couldn't believe all those years of friendship meant nothing to her at that moment. She also knew that when I used her full name it meant war!

"Bella you can't do this! I wont let you have a baby! For one I need a party partner and for two your way to young got have a baby and most of all I can't be friends with you if your pregnant"

I felt anger boiling, I felt the need to slap her silly! I wanted to drive her into the tree right in front of us! Anything to get this bitch away from me.

" How dare you Rose! That is not your choice! I know I don't know anything about being a mom and I know its going to be shit, but I cant get rid of this baby! I cant, I love it! Besides Rose if you don't want to be friends with me just cause im pregnant, you're a pathetic, immature bitch who doesn't deserve friends "

Rose's face went pale. I knew that hit her! I knew at that moment she was hurt deeply. I knew her past, probably better then anyone else and I knew I shouldn't have said that. I instantly wanted to take it back but I couldn't I had already blurted it out!

"Rose..I-"

"You know what Bella! Fuck you! I hope you and your baby live a happy life without me! Cause you know what? Im tired of you and your shit! I am tired of always picking up your slack and I cant do this I cant be friends with the slut of the school. Good bye Bella!"

Rose revved her engine and speed away. Little by little I saw the red BMW disappear . I felt tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them over take me. I concentrated on my breath, _I will not cry! I will not cry!_ I kept telling myself again and again. I concerted on the rhythm of my heart, anything to get this annoying pain of losing Rose out of my head! I wouldn't let myself cry over some baby fight! Yes I just lost my best friend. But I was strong and I would not cry over it!

I feel on the ground and pulled my knees into my chest. I felt my head spinning. Today was spouse to be fun! Today was spouse to be a girls days out! It wasn't spouse to end like this! I hated Rose for ruining this, I hated her for making this like a dramatic soap opera! I didn't want to talk to her! I didn't want to see her! I wanted to be far away from her as possible, but most of all…I wanted Edward.

I wanted him badly as ever right now. Why Edward? Because he was always my comfort blanket, when I needed someone to comfort me he was always right there. He was much more then a best friend, but I was scared to admit it to myself. I didn't want to be anything but friends with him. I wanted to find the guy that I am having this baby with. I wanted to find him and love him, not Edward. I just needed Edward as a security blanket , that's all.

Its not wrong to hold onto someone for comfort right? Especially if that person has always been there to comfort you!

I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out. I dialed Edward's number and waited for him to answer.

"Bella? What's up. I thought you were having a girls day out with Rose? I didn't expect you to call"

I was silent for a minute, I didn't know what to say. My mouth was dry and no words were coming to my mouth.

"Bella? I know your there..whats wrong?"

I shook my head and that's when I felt the tear fall down my face. I quickly whipped it away reminding myself not to cry!

"E-Edward?"

There was a moment of silence and then he spoke again.

"Where are you? I will be there in 10 minutes tops!"

That was one good thing about Edward, I never had to tell him what was wrong he just knew. Almost like he could read my mind! He would just know there was something up, and he would come to my rescue like superman and Lois Lane. Sometimes I didn't even have to call he would just come to my rescue.

"Im on I-90 north headed toward Port Angele's"

"I will be there soon!"

The line went dead and I waited patiently. Before I knew it, it started to rain. The rain pounded against my head. I felt alone, I knew this was the start of a very lonely 7 months. Once Edward found out I was pregnant, which he would. I had a feeling he would dump my ass too. He wouldn't want to be friends with a pregnant girl who doesn't even know who the father is!

The rain continued to fall and it felt like I was sitting in my shower. I was dripping wet by the time a silver Volvo speed around the corner. Mud splattered everywhere. Thankfully not on me though.

He stepped out of the car, I wanted to get up and run into his arms. But I was to weak. I could barely move.

He slowly walked over and picked me up. I knew I had gained an extra couple pounds over the past two months. I knew I was a bit more heavy. But I didn't think he would notice.

"You got heavy Bella. Eating chocolate chip cookies again?" He asked trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working.

"Shut up Edward!"

I angrily yelled back at him

He didn't say another word he just put me in the passengers side of the Volvo. I felt the tears coming. I couldn't stop them this time. With everything that had happen I couldn't

Stop them. I put my head into the car seat and I cried. Edward got in the other side and heard my soft whimpers.

"Bella, its ok..I don't know what is wrong but its ok!"

I thought about his words. He didn't know anything. But he knew it was ok. Maybe it would be ok! No I had no money to raise a child. I barely had any knowledge on how it happen. I know about sperm and the egg and shit! But like I was clueless about everything else. Renee wouldn't talk to me about it and I knew not to go to Charlie about it! But I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was right!

"Your right" I sad turning around to face him. He smiled and continued back toward Forks.

***

Edward pulled up in front of my house. He stopped the car and walked me to the door.

"Ok so I will see you soon Bella, call me if you need me!"

He was about to turn away when I grabbed his hand. I felt a shiver run up my arm. I felt this a lot with Edward but ignored it, almost everyday.

"Edward, please stay with me tonight! Just sit with me till I fall asleep!"

"What about Charlie?"

My dad was an overprotective dad but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Edward and I weren't having sex or anything like it! He knew Edward and I were just best friends.

"You know he is ok with it, what is with you tonight Edward?"

He shook his head. I felt that he was keeping something from me! I would find out what it was sooner or latter.

"Nothing, sure I will stay"

Edward and I walked up to my room. He sat on my bed and I slipped into some dry cloths. Which was just a huge tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. Edward has seen my plenty of times in underwear and a bra so when I got undressed in front of him I thought nothing of it.

I got on my bed and snuggled into his chest. We were both lying in the same position. My legs were straight out as were his. My head was on his chest and he was playing with my hair. I guess you could call our friendship, sort of a friends with benefits type thing. Well kind of…

No we don't have sex or hook up. But we always do, boyfriend girlfriend things. I just trusted him more then I trusted anyone else.

Well besides his brother Emmett I trusted him too. But with Edward it was different, he knew more about me and I knew more about him. We knew each other like I knew my favorite book! It was a simple relationship. Not a deep one just a simple one with no strings attached.

"Sleep Bella" Edward said kissing my forehead. I always loved when he would do this. It relaxed me greatly and made me feel special.

I guess Edward knew that I was running my min ramped trying to figure out everything. But he knew I needed rest. Another great thing about Edward he knew me better then I knew myself…..

**What do you guys think?!?!? Love it hate it?!?! I loved this chapter! Next chapter is going to be fun! HEHE surprises! Jacob will be in this story that's all im going to say! Anyways! So! Which is your favorite deleted scene off the DVD?!?!**


	8. Jacob Black is my new Best friend!

**Hey! **

**So everyone is catching on to this story very quickly! I had to write this chapter! This chapter has a lot of drama and fluff in it! Bella is going to see what its like to be pregnant and..we will see what happens with Edward! And Jacob? Yes Mr. Black will be making a appearance in the story!**

_(" Cause when im with him I am thinking of you* He kissed my lips I taste your mouth")_

_Thinking of you: Katty Perry_

BELLA'S POV

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was my alarm. It was that time of morning again. The time where I had to sneak around my own house! I slowly opened my eyes. Edward had spent the night. Thankfully he was out like a light and he probably wouldn't wake up till noon. I made the decision not to go to school today, knowing that Rose most likely would do something BAD!

I slid out of Edward's grip and ran into the bathroom. I turned on the sink and that's when it all came out! My stomach barfed up my breakfast lunch and dinner from the day before! I was so use to it, I had been doing it since the 3rd week of my pregnancy and it was the most horrible part of course! Then afterwards I got extremely hungry and ate anything in sight.

As I continued to barf I herd my name being called "Bella! Are you in the bathroom im coming in so the curtain better be closed!" Edward and I always used this line on each other. It was just something we got use to after awhile. "NO!" I tired to reach to lock the door but Edward was to quick.

He open the door, he saw the sink running and me basically holding onto the toilet for dear life.

"Bella! Are you ok?"

Its quite funny if I wasn't use to puking every morning at 6:00am I might say no. but I was actually fine!

"Actually I am fine!"

Edward scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at me

"Bella your puking your guts out…how could….Bella..are you..no! Your pregnant!"

Remember when I said Edward knew me better then I knew myself! This is what I meant! He firkin has like super powers! He knows everything about me and he knows when Im sick or in this situation pregnant!

I puked again. Edward rushed down and held my hair as I spilled out half my stomach.

I lifted my head up and looked at him. I began to feel weak and just felt like laying down.

"Edward…"

He just hugged me, he didn't need a long explanation he just hugged me.

"I don't care Bella, but im not going to leave you! Im going to help you! We have to tell Charlie though you know that!"

I shook my head fiercely, which I really shouldn't have done because it made my stomach feel very weak.

"I cant! Edward you know him!"

Edward nodded his head and softly combed his warm hands through my long brown hair. That felt nice! It made my stomach feel alittle better. He stopped and put his hand at his side.

"Wait! Don't stop! Please…that helped!"

Edward smiled at me and sat Indian style, I took that as a hint to sit in his lap. When I was sick I would sit in Edward's lap and he would sing songs in my ear. My favorite was _Hey there Delilah_, by the plain white Tee's. He hit all the notes and it always sounded perfect.

I sat in his lap and leaned against him and he continued to play with my hair. My stomach started to ease up and I felt alittle better.

"Bella, its better you tell Charlie rather then let him find out"

I shook my head again and the feeling came back up.

"I cant Edward, lets talk about this latter, just…stop talking about it!"

He turned me toward him. It felt weird to be on top of Edward like this. I was literally on top of him now. I was facing him.

"Bella, come live in my apartment! Charlie is in no shape or form to take care of a child right now! You need help Bella and Esme and Alice can help and I will support you!"

I felt tears in the back of my eyes.

"I could never ask that of you! EVER!"

"Bella im not asking you! Im telling you! You cant put this weight on Charlie! You know he wont be able to handle it!"

Edward was right…Charlie couldn't help me through this! He could barely help my mom when she had me! That's one of the main reasons my mom left!

"Edward! I cant! I can do this on my own!"

Edward kissed my forehead and looked me in the eyes

"Im not asking you Bella, im telling you!"

I moved some of his hair behind his ear and smiled.

"Maybe…"

He smiled a crooked grin or what I call an Edward smile,

Lifted me up and we walked back into my room. At least one person didn't hate me….

***

Edward went back to his apartment cause Alice called telling him that Emmett went to his apartment to watch the baseball game on the big screen. Edward just wanted to make sure Emmett wouldn't throw chess-its all over the couch like last time. Emmett got very….competitive when it came to baseball. So I deiced to get into my cozy sweats, eat the kitchen out and watch some TV.

I was watching the latest episode of one tree hill. Well not the latest episode, it was the one where that really hot guy Felix. Came up with the dare night thing so he could get closer to Broke. It was my favorite episode and I recorded it last month. It always made me laugh so I thought it would be cool to watch.

I was just at the part where Broke and Felix were in the grave yard and he was hugging her in the grave hiding from the cops my personal favorite part! When Charlie decide to turn off the TV.

"DAD! You know not to interrupt me when im watching One Tree Hill! Come on!!! That is the best part! Ok so Felix doesn't like kiss her and she hasn't admit to likening him yet but its bound to happen!"

I snuck another Oreo in my mouth and tried to turn the TV back on, but Charlie turned it back off.

"How was your girls day out?"

I could either lie to Charlie and tell him it sucked or I could tell him the truth….

"It was good…Rose had to go home early so I came home and went to sleep.."

Charlie nodded. He never talked much..ever! Only when I did something wrong. But lately he has been a lot more involved since I went into depressed mode.

"Do you remember Billy Black's boy?"

I tried to remember my childhood in Forks. Many late summer nights in the woods with an Indian boy….James? Jared?John?Jane? JAOCB!

"Um Jake right?"

Charlie took the Oreo's from my hand and took my hand leading me upstairs. I had a feeling he had something planned and just wasn't telling me what it was! It was in the pit of my stomach almost as if he was literally planning something behind my back!

"Yes! Good you remember I knew you would! Billy owes me 5$!"

I gave him a confused look as we stood outside my door. I had my hand on my hip and I tired to pull my shirt down over my stomach. I didn't have a bump yet, but I knew sooner or latter I would. I was just self conscious .

"Dad? What's the point?"

He looked at me seriously and nodded his head

"You and Jake are going to hang out!"

I rose my eye brow and jetted my hip out.

"Dad isn't that for me to say?"

Charlie shook his head and pushed me inside my room.

"Not this time kido! You need a friend! I know you have Edward and Rose and Alice and Emmet! But you need another friend and you and Jake use to make mud pies when you were 6, Im sure you guys have something in common!"

***

Jacob was silent. He had a cool car and all but he wouldn't talk! He just kept his eyes on the road, occasionally looking over to make sure I was still alive.

"So…um "

I looked at him and smiled

"I would say something stupid and funny right now if I could but im not a comedian and I don't know what to say.."

Jacob laughed alittle and pulled into a drive way. The house was cute! It looked homey! There was a small garage on the side and it was red almost like a barn. I remembered playing in there as alittle girl I would play hide and seek with a girl named Rachel and we would torment Jacob.

" Its fine Bella, im just the opposite though I always have something to say! And I know Charlie put you up to this but don't put him down to much he is just looking out for you "

Jacob winked at me and , I sighed as he parked by the garage. He got out of the car and opened my door. I stepped out and the air smelt different here. Almost more summery and clean. I liked it! It was a different feeling then Forks. It was still cloudy and rainy but I almost felt at home here.

"So Bella tell me bout yourself"

I smiled at the Indian boy. He was cute when he smiled, he had small dimples. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…besides he kind of reminded me of Felix from one tree hill!

***

Before I knew it Jacob and I were in his garage eating cotton candy and talking about the most stupidest things in the world that made no sense! But I had fun talking with him. To be honest I was begging to have a crush on him! I hadn't had a crush on a guy since the freaking 4th grade!

He was tall, taller then me at least. He had short black hair and he had a very toned and muscular body! Every inch of him was just screaming 'JUMP ON ME!' If I wasn't 2 months and 3 weeks pregnant I might try to hook up with him! But that wasn't the point!

I felt close to him, and I hardly knew him! But I felt like I have known him! He was slowly becoming my best friend! I liked it too! I liked him. Charlie was right, there was something about Jacob that made thing easy to talk to him!

After a good 4 hours of laughing about movies and Jacob showing me bout cars and stuff we started to walk along the beach. The sun was setting behind the clouds and it was actually fairly warm, but still chilly.

"So once my mom found out I wasn't a virgin anymore she decide I needed to come live with my dad in Forks because she thought that since it was a small town I wouldn't get myself into trouble"

Jacob smiled and looked at me. We had been walking for awhile and finally settled on a small rock. "But you ended up getting in more trouble?"

I looked up at him and nodded

"I guess you could put it that way"

I sighed and picked up a stone off the ground. Talking to Jake was fun and exhilarating! It was something I so wasn't use to. Edward was always fun to talk to but it was nice talking to someone different for a change.

"My mom passed away when I was 3, I don't know if you remember. You came to the funeral"

I looked into his eyes and I could see pain and I felt bad for him

"Im sorry, and no I don't remember.."

He took the stone from my hand and skipped it across the water. I felt bad for him, I could see that was his way of letting his anger out.

"It ok, just don't feel bad. I hate when people feel bad for me. It makes me feel weak"

I understood exactly what he was saying, I always felt the same way. Not wanting people

To feel bad for me. It made you feel like less of a person.

"I know what your saying…Jake im sure she loved you and Rachel"

Jacob smiled at me and gave me another rock.

"you remember Rachy?"

I nodded my head and skipped the stone into the water.

"We use to play hide and seek in the garage and torment you cause we use to hide in your dads car and stick gum to the seats. You use to always say 'STOP! that's my future car! Your ruining it!' "

Jacob laughed and grabbed another stone and handed it to me.

"So the drugs didn't kill your memory!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

'No im not an addict I swear! I can stop when I want! It just felt so good to, well be free of pain and not think for once in my life.."

Jake nodded and I could see he understood.

"I tired it once. It was pretty amazing. You feel-"

"Like you rule the world, like your on a cloud, like you could do or say anything"

Jake nodded and tossed another rock into the ocean

"All that and more.."

Jacob had become my best friend within an amount of hours. It was weird Edward became my best friend within minutes, Rose within weeks and Alice within years. Emmett well within two weeks, but hooking up doesn't count! Edward and Jake were the only two I could trust. I hardly knew Jacob but i knew i could trust him.

"I stopped. I don't want to drink or do drugs anymore"

Jacob looked at me with a serious face, then skipped another stone.

"And why is that Bells?"

He said splashing alittle water into my face. I laughed and splashed him back

"BECAUSE! That's why!"

He splashed me again and i knew this meant war, i started running down the beach. But being I was never really a good sport. I tripped and fell straight into the water.

"Bells! You ok?"

I started laughing and held my hand out for him to help me up. Thankfully i fell on my but. If i didn't i would have had Mr. Black rush my to the ER, being i was baring a living organism. But he didn't know that.

I wanted to talk to Jake more but I knew it was getting late and I should head back home.

"I should go its getting late and im sure Charlie needs dinner"

Jake helped me up and i put a hand on my stomach. 'Its ok baby!' I said to myself.

"Yea your right!"

He said grabbing my hand.

Jake and I walked back to his house and he drove me home.

***

We sat outside my house in his car for a good 10 minutes talking about the day

"I had so much fun today Jake! Thank you , you don't know how much I needed that!"

He smiled and nodded

"I had fun too, and im always here if you want to talk!"

"Thank you Jake!"

I leaned over and gave him a quick hug

"Anytime Bells!"

I nodded my head and got out of the car. I closed the door and herd Jake's car begin to slowly move away from the house.

But something was holding me from going back inside. Something was telling me the night wasn't over not yet! I needed to do one more thing!

Before I knew what I was doing I was running after his car screaming his name.

"WAIT!!!! JACOB!!"

His car stopped and I got back into it and smiled at him.

"What's-"

Before he could finish I kissed him. I kissed him..and I don't know if it was cause I was pregnant or if it was just cause he had an amazing body…..but it felt good. Could he be the baby's dad? It felt right and I felt close to him!

Maybe…..Maybe not….there was only one way to find out…

Jake pulled the car over to the side of the road and I continued to kiss him….it wasn't like I thought it would be but I could stop…..it was pleasing….but for some odd reason all I could think of was….Edward…What if this was Edward I was kissing? Would it feel differently? Why was I thinking of Edward when I was kissing Jacob?

**HEHEHHE I swear this is not a Jacob and Bella story!!!! I just put this in for a little extra drama!!! Honestly I love Jacob! Him and Bella are like best friends and you cant take that away from him!!! LOL but this is a Bella and Edward story I swear! Lol you guys will see!!!! LOL hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Did he really want to be 6 feet under?

**Hey! **

**Thank you guys for reviewing and keep reviewing! LOL So anyways this is probably one of the most fun stories I have ever written! Like seriously I have a writing journal at school and I am constantly writing stuff down for this story in my journal! So anyways! Here is the next chapter!**

**Bella's POV**

Last night. I didn't expect to kiss Jacob. I wasn't planning on it, it just happen! I don't know what I was thinking either! It made things 10 times more awkward! I remember just sitting there and then not saying a word and just getting out of his car and running to my room. I sat on my bed and was dumbfounded! I just kissed someone I might have been good friends with!

It was 11:00am and the morning sickness was horrible today. I think sitting up half the night trying to figure out why I kissed Jacob Black.

Also figuring out that because I kissed him and made things confusing and awkward, it could be the reason why I felt like my head was about to drop off my body. Or like my stomach had come out of my mouth.

I sat on the bathroom floor from 5:30 this morning till now. Locking Charlie out of the bathroom. Telling him I was having a girl problem! He always shut up after that.

Charlie was never one to help. When I needed my first real bra! I went to Esme, Edward's mom. When I had to go to the gynecologist for the first time, I asked Rose, Alice and Esme! I was beyond nervous for that!

Anything that had to do with me getting older or maturing, body wise. Charlie did not want to take part in.

Esme basically took me in as her daughter, she said she always wanted a huge family but couldn't have anymore kids after she had her youngest which is Alice. So I guess she looked at me as the child she never got to have.

Edward was her oldest, he is almost 20. Emmett is the middle child he is 18. Alice is the baby of the family. She will be 17 in three weeks.

They were like my extended family. Without them life would be very, very boring here in forks.

Charlie must have known there was something, odd. Because he called Esme, complaining that I had been locked in the bathroom all morning. He was worried. Of Corse, Esme being …well Esme. She ran to Edward's waking him up and dragged him over to my house.

Now they were outside the bathroom door as I puked my guts out. I herd Charlie and Esme talking and I knew Edward was just listening. Edward never interrupted them when they talked. He would wait till they were completely done talking. It was weird though cause even after they were completely done talking he still didn't talk. Esme knocked on the door.

"Bella…open up sweetie, its Esme. Are you sick or something? If only Carlisle was here! He could tell what was wrong…. "

Esme was married to Carlisle, he was a doctor. He knew everything there was to know about medical issues. He was in France right now though studying some kind of new found viruses. Otherwise if he wasn't in France, he would be here. He would know right off that bat that I was pregnant.

He is extremely smart. He see's million's of pregnant women a day.

"Bella, just tell us what is going on. Were here to help you!" Esme pleaded with me against the other side of the door.

I was hopping that Edward would blurt out the truth. Lets just get it over and done with! Maybe its best if Charlie has a full wooden door blocking us., I mean Charlie wouldn't kill me being there was a door blocking him!

Esme knocked again "Bella, can your hear me?"

I knew I had to answer sooner or latter. So I crawled across the floor and unlocked the door. The door slowly opened and I saw Esme's sweet innocent face. Then Charlie was behind her and Edward was behind him.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Esme got on the floor near me and took me in her arms.

"Bella are you sick?"

Charlie asked looking down at me with extremely worried eyes. I looked over at Edward. When I looked into his eyes I saw the worry. I saw and knew what he wanted me too do. He was right too. I had to tell Esme and Charlie the truth. I had to tell them that I was carrying a baby, that in 7 months I would be giving birth to a baby and I would have to take care of it for the next 18 years!

I just nodded my head. Edward and I had this way of communicating. I knew he was upset with the fact that because I have decided to hide the fact that im pregnant everyone around me had to pay for it. People were worried and upset and it was my fault. It shouldn't be like this. Things might be easier if I just tell them what's wrong.

I nodded again at Edward and then I looked a Esme.

"I need to tell you guys something…"

Esme put a hand over her lip. I think she immediately knew what was going on. I think being she is a women and has had three kids, knew exactly what as happening. I knew Charlie was clueless though.

I saw tears forming in Esme's eyes and I knew then that I was like Esme's daughter. She loved me like I was her own. It broke her heart to know the truth just as much as it would break Renee's heart and Charlie's heart.

"What is it Bells?"

Charlie asked even more worried then before. My mind was running ramped! Should I just say it, straight out! Or should I give alittle speech before! I was beyond confused and my stomach was making my head hurt. Then the words just came out.

'Im Pregnant"

I couldn't look in any of their eyes. I just looked at the floor. I couldn't face Charlie. I herd a loud huff of breath. It sounded like Charlie. I slowly started to look up toward him. I felt my cheeks start to burn and I felt the tears in the back of my eyes. _Don't cry! Don't cry! Your stronger then that!_ I continued to tell myself.

When I finally meet Charlie's eyes they were filled with remorse, anger, sadness and he was confused. He knew I wasn't a virgin. That was part of the reason I was here in Forks. I think it just killed him to know I was carrying a life around right now. I think it killed him to finally realize I wasn't his little girl anymore.

"Dad, please say something. Call me a slut! Call me a bitch! Anything I don't care what it is I don't care if you kick me out! Just say something!"

Charlie dropped to his knee's and wrapped me in his arms. I continued to hold my tears back. _Stay strong Bella! Crying is for baby's! You don't need to cry! There is no reason to cry! _I kept telling myself over and over.

"Bella! Don't you ever say that you are non of those things! I will never kick you out! Were going to work through this! But one question…"

Charlie looked back at Edward. I didn't get to see Charlie's face, but by the look of Edward's face it wasn't a good one.

"Is _he_ the father?" Charlie asked containing to stare at Edward.

"N-"

Edward interrupted me

"Yes, I am the father. Bella and I were going to tell you. We just didn't know how to.."

I looked at Edward in awe. I was completely surprised and utterly in shook that he just took blame for being the father of my child! Is he nuts?!?! Dose he know what Charlie is going to do to him?!?!

"Who do you think you are boy?!?"

Charlie's face was bright red and I could feel Esme in the back of me brushing my hair back.

"DAD! Stop!"

Charlie got up and went over to Edward. He took him by the collar of his shirt and looked him straight in the eyes. I looked back at Esme begging her with my eyes to do something. I didn't want Edward to die!!!

"Mr. Swan-"

'Don't you Mr. Swan me Cullen, I trusted you with my daughter. I trusted that you wouldn't be like every other guy and try to get with her. Now you get her pregnant! Your crazy if you think your going to leave this house unharmed for that!"

I couldn't take it any longer Charlie was actually starting to scare me.

"DAD! Please stop! Edward is not the dad! He is just saying that because he is just a stupid ass who wants to die!"

"Bella please! Stop let me handle this!" Edward said giving me a look as to say shut the hell up!

"Im going to ask you one more time Edward. Are you the father of Bella's baby or not?"

Charlie said losing the grip on Edward's collar.

"Yes I am the father"

Charlie slowly backed away looking me straight in the eyes with major disappointment. I looked at Edward, I was Furiously mad at him! I wanted to get up and punch him my self!!

Esme looked at me and smiled

"Everything is going to be just fine baby! I will go talk to your dad and we will figure things out I promise ok?"

I gave a slight smile. Then nodded and she got up and went after Charlie.

"I swear Edward Cullen, you're a crazy moron who is looking to be six feet under for your birthday!"

I got up and moved over to the sink. I started running the cold water and looked in the mirror. There was dry puke on the bottom of my chin. Tasty!

I began to splash the water on my face, waiting for Edward to respond.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or you going to tell me why your claming to be the father of my baby. When we both know that your clearly not the father!"

He came over to me and stood by me. I rubbed some soap on a towel and began to clean my face.

"Bella, doesn't it sound better to say to your dad, that you know who the father is. Rather then saying , no I don't know who the father is. Besides if I claim to be the father. That means I get child support and I help you take care of the baby"

I turned the water off and looked at him. I gave him a dirty confused look.

"Do you really want to carry the wait of this baby on your shoulders Edward? Its not even yours! You don't need to do this! This is my problem and I can do it on my own!"

I grabbed a towel and began to dry my face.

"Bella your crazy! You can't do this on your own! You 17! You don't have a job! You can't pay for the baby! You just learned how to drive! Charlie can't help you! But me? Im out of high school! Im graduated from college! I can do this Bella! I can help you! I have money and im responsible! So I might as well just pretend to be the father, and Bella you know I would do it for you!"

Realization had just hit me. It would cost money to have this baby! I forgot about the after expenses. Dippers, food, cloths, a high chair, a crib! It was like a never ending nightmare! I finally had to grow up and I knew Edward was right. He was right in so many ways! I needed to take this seriously! There was only one thing I could do. I was considering his offer…..

**That was fun! Lol I like that chapter! Anyways now im going to go to Rosalie's **

**Side of the story! You get to find out why she got so mad about the pregnancy thing in the next chapter! It kind of skips around alittle! You will see! Anyways please review! You guys have been doing amazing with that! I love you all and can't wait to read all your reviews.**

**Please predict what you think Rose's problem is! And predict what you think is going to happen with Bella next! The one with the best prediction will get a special shout out next chapter, and a super exclusive sneak peak at the ending chapter to this story! So predict away people!**


	10. Stupid, retared, blonde

**Hey! **

**Ok so most of you predicted and there was 1 winner! Lol The winner was **_**sintRizzie! **_**Congratulations! You had the best prediction! Hope you enjoyed the preview! **

**And I will do other things along those lines again! Lol So this and the chapters to come are in Rose's POV and Emmett's POV. But don't worry it will go back to Bella and Edward in like two or three chapters. It all depends on how the story works out :p**

_**(Im alone on my own, and that's all I know. I'll be strong. I'll be wrong* Im just a girl trying to find a place in this world)**_

_**A place in this world: Taylor Swift **_

ROSE'S POV

I sat on my bed and turned my phone off, I had just got off the phone with Edward. It had been four whole months since Bella and I last talked. My eyes were dry from crying so much. My stomach was in knots of fear and my head hurt like hell from lack of sleep. I was mortified at the fact of what might happen to my best…well ex best friend.

What was I spouse to do? Pat her back and tell her it will all be alright? NO! I wouldn't be like Edward and lie to her face! Cause the truth was I knew it wouldn't be alright! I knew that something bad was going to happen! It was all a matter of time before something happen to her or the baby! I was in awe that she was still going to give birth. (I was getting my info from Edward, honestly I didn't want to talk to him. But I knew that I needed to know how Bella was doing)

"Rose, Someone is here to see you"

My mother called up to me. I laid back on my bed, thinking of the lamest excuse to tell whoever was at the door. If it was Bella, tell her I moved to France! If it was Edward simply tell him to fuck off! Whoever else, tell them I was simply not home!

"I don't feel to good mom!"

But before I knew it Emmett Cullen was barging in my room. Out of breath, and looking more hot then ever!

"There is something wrong with Bella. Edward, Esme and Alice won't tell me what it is! You have to help me find out Rose!"

I rolled my eyes and put a pillow over my face. I was tired of helping him with Bella! Couldn't he see I liked him? Couldn't he see I was the one who wanted him! Apparently not! It was always Bella!

"Why so you can feel bad for her too? Fuck no Emmett. Besides haven't I told you before? Bella doesn't tell you things cause you worry to much!"

He got on the bed next to me. Laying across my bed and Slowly brought my chin eye level to him. He is doing it again! Giving me that feeling like the earth is spinning way faster then it is suppose to be! I don't like this! Wait what am I saying? This is the best damn feeling in the history of good feelings!

"Rose! Please don't think about your self for once and help me!"

I instantly snapped up at that comment.

"Think about my self? You think I only think about myself? That is such an understatement! You don't know anything Cullen! For the past two months I haven't even looked in the mirror! I have been way to busy wondering, how in god's name Bella got pregnant!"

Emmett's eyes widened in fear and his face froze. He looked like he just saw the ghost of firkin Christmas past! Give me a break I took the news 10 times better then he did. SHIT! I just told Emmett about Bella! I was so dead! If Edward, Alice and Esme weren't telling Emmett and definitely if Bella wasn't telling Emmett. Then maybe he wasn't suppose to know!

I am such a stupid, idiotic, retarded blonde!

'You weren't spouse to know that!"

I quickly said looking him straight in the eyes.

'She is pregnant..and I think im the father!"

I felt my heart stop and drop into my stomach. Love sucks ass!

"No! You can't be! Emmett you and Bella had sex like 2 years ago! You can't get pregnant after two years, start listening in health! Better yet just ask daddy Carlisle. He will tell you all about the bird's and the bee's!"

I patted him on the shoulder and went over to my window looking out. I was right. He was wrong. He wasn't the father! He couldn't be! No! Please god if anything don't let Bella fall in love with him!

"Rose….Bella and I hooked up 5 months ago. Not at Tanya's party. But at Jessica's party two nights before."

I felt the tears in the back of my eyes. I felt my heart start to rapidly skip beats and beat faster. Faster. Faster. My jaw clenched and I slowly turned toward him.

"Why Emmett!? My best friend? Of all people?!?!"

He got up and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and dragged me to the floor. I wanted to fight him, I wanted to rip out of his grip. But as soon as he touched me I turned to mush. My limps giving out and my head completely erasing what I was about to do next. I just let him hug me and I cried. I couldn't tell him why it hurt so much for her to be pregnant. But one day I would tell him. One day he would know my secret…just not now….

Emmett moved my hair out of my face and looked me in the eyes. I felt my face heat up, in attempt to stop the blushing I looked away from him. It worked. My face cooled down and I felt relaxed.

"Rose, I am so sorry…Rose I didn't think she would…Rose pleases don't ignore me!"

What was I spouses to do? Listen to the guy I want to give the rest of my life to, rant on about how he and Bella are going to have to work things out so he can raise a child? Hell no! Never!

"You know what Emmett, I have waited for you for this long. I am tired of waiting. Waiting for you to change from your player ways, is like waiting for rain in a serious drought. Its long, dry and hard! I am through with it. Im through with watching you hook up with other girls and waste your life when you could be spending it with me!

I never in my life thought you would be getting my best friend…ex-best friend pregnant. And I can't watch you help her raise a child! Im sorry but im asking you to leave….for good"

For a minute I thought I saw tears in Emmett's eyes. But then I realized it was just the glare of the rain on the window reflecting on his face. He was just staring at me. Like I just committed a crime right in front of him or something. It was one of those faces a guy uses when he gets his heart broken.

This made me ask myself. Did I just break Emmett Cullen's heart? No! Never! I couldn't im not _That girl!_ He didn't love me. He never would. So what's the point of trying with him.

"Rose please don't…don't do this!"

I shook my head and for once I couldn't look him straight in the eye. I just pointed toward the door.

'Get out Emmett"

He slowly got up and walked toward my door. But before leaving he looked back at me.

"Keep kicking people out of your life Rose. Sooner or latter you won't have anyone but yourself. Far as I know, being by yourself is lonely and cold and your all alone, with no one to help you. An by the way. I did have feeling for you. Just never thought you had feeling for me so I kept them hidden."

After he said the last part..I saw a tear run down his face. At that moment I hated myself. I just wanted to die right then and there. He slammed my door and I felt my heart shatter. I busted into tears on my bedroom floor. I am a stupid, retarded…blonde.

**Writing this was fun! Rose's POV is fun cause she is a Bi-otch! LOL anyways next chapter will be up soon! Review :p Hey did anyone see Adventureland? I went to see it with my friend and my mom (Cause im sadly not 17 yet ****L) It was so good! I want to go see it again! Im not just saying hat either! It was really interesting to watch! Kristen is such a good actress! And I love Ryan Reynolds! LOL**


	11. She broke my heart, he shaterd it

**Hey! **

**Ok! So I noticed that people don't review for rose and Emmett :(**** that's mean! lol just joking! Anyways I am going to do one or two more chapters in Rose and Emmett's pov cause it is very important! Lol It is a pivotal time in the story! The drama is just going to keep escalating! HAHA like all my big words? They just came to my head! lol**

EMMETT'S POV

I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach. That feeling of nausea, hurt and loss. I felt like I just ate 5o burgers and was about to puke them all up. Rose wanted me out of her life for good? And I might be a father to the girl that my brother was in love with?!?! This is just the best day ever!

I really did have feelings for Rose. I was just very selfish, I never wanted to tell her because I was scared that I would lose my reputation. What I failed to realize was..it didn't matter if I wasn't popular or whatever. All that should have mattered was that Rose was in my arms! And that I could love her.

And where in the world did she get the idea that I like Bella?!?!! She must have her period or something. Bella and I had a close relationship. It wasn't the type that we would fall in love in. It was more of a 'Friends with a benefit' type relationship. We were good friends that's all! I was just worried cause I could tell there was something wrong with Bella! I didn't know she was Prego though. This is just…scary!

I sat in my car in front of Rose's house. I knew I needed to do something. I couldn't sit here all night. I knew that I needed to tell Rose everything…but I should give her time to rest. That fight was brutal and she is most likely still crying over it.

I started my car and blared my radio, hoping it would clear my head of everything! Before I knew it I was in front of Bella's house. I knew I needed to talk to her too. Especially if I was the father of her..our baby. I turned off the car and took a deep breath.

I counted to ten and went over what I was going to say to her in my head. I really didn't know how to start things off. What was I suppose to say? "Hey Bella remember we had sex 4 months ago? Well it turns out im the father of you baby..oh Rose told me you were pregnant by the way'. It almost sounded creepy…I couldn't say that!

Before I could think of anything else I was ringing her doorbell and Charlie answered the door.

"Hi Mr. Swan is Bella home?"

He didn't say anything he just stepped aside and let me in. When I walked in I saw Bella curled up on Edward chest on the couch. Esme was brushing the hair off her face. Bella looked different, paler, sick, more fragile. I felt this sadness come over me. How could I do this to Bella?!?! I knew there was something wrong with her. I just didn't know it was this bad! This was all my fault to. I should have never had sex with her!

I felt awkward just standing there. I felt that nausea return. I felt light headed and sick myself.

"Hey Bells!"

She just looked at me and gave me a slight smile.

"Em"

That's all she could say? Em? WOW she must be really weak!

"Bella..I need to talk to you…"

Bella looked at me with confused eyes. So did my mom and my brother. I knew I was in for it when I got home. Esme was going to kill me! I already knew Charlie must have called Esme…he gets freaked out when he comes to reality that Bella is growing up.

"Talk"

Bella said leaning against Edward's chest. I bet he was loving this! He was probably in heaven right now!

I looked down at my feet then back at her.

"I herd Bella..I herd about you…being pregnant"

Bella slowly turned toward me and gave me a look of anxiety, like I was about to kill her or something.

"Im not pregnant! Who in gods name told you that?!?!"

I felt my heart stop and I could swear my eyes went wider then they ever had! She just lied to me? Bella never lies to me! Why is she trying to keep this from me?

I looked at Esme and Edward. They couldn't even look at me. Esme took Charlie into the kitchen and Edward rubbed Bella's head.

I felt anger boiling in me! Why was she lying to me?!

"Bella don't lie to me! I can tell there is something wrong. You know that you are and you know that I might be….the father"

I saw Bella sit up quickly. I saw tears come to her eyes. I saw her bottom lip start to tremble. That's when I felt my self crumble.

"How could you say that Emmett? Im NOT pregnant! I have the flu ok!!! I swear! Why are you doing this?"

Was she lying or telling me the truth? Did Rose just put on a show? What was going on?

"Im sorry..Rose told me…"

Bella began to cry. Edward looked at me with that look. It was only a look a brother would give when he was EXTREAMLY Mad. I was in for a big ass whopping when I got home!

"Emmett why don't you just leave ok? Why don't you just go to one of your stupid parties and get the hell out!"

My heart was no longer in two. Rose broke it in two. Now it was shattered. Edward had literally just took the two parts that Rose broke and threw them against the wall. I turned on my heel and walked to the door. I didn't look behind me and I didn't say another word. I just got in my car blasted my music louder and began to drive.

**Ok! Way more drama!!! My oh my! Haha next chapter will be in Bella's pov! I was going to keep going with Emmett. But Bella needs the next chapter! Lol Anyways REVIEW! LOL thanks guys! YOUR ROCK :p**

**Did anyone see the new pictures on the set of New moon?!?! They are filming the parking lot scene! I love , love , love Bella's shirt! It was so pretty! Edward has new, better makeup! And ofcorse Edward and Bella are so cute! Bella was like gazing into his eyes and he is talking to her. They called it the, intimate parking lot scene. I can hardly wait for the movie to come out! LoL **


	12. Adopted

**Hey! **

**So this chapter is going to be from Bella's POV. Also I want to skip a couple months in a couple chapters and go straight to Bella giving birth! Cause after that is when the drama is going to really begin. I have sooo much planned for after Bella has her baby! Lol actually an idea came to me tonight! Anyways So if any of you are looking for another book to read, I was reading this book called _Kissed by an angle_. Its super sweet and there is a lot of drama and like its definitely a page flipper like Twilight. If any of you are ,looking for a book kind of like twilight ,I defiantly think you should read it! **

**( Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me, lying on the floor)**

**You Found me : by the Fray**

**BELLA'S POV**

For the first time in weeks. The sun was shining in Forks. I smiled and rolled down the window in Edward's car. I watched out side my window as a small little girl with pig tails jumped on her fathers back and he gave her a piggy back ride. I giggled at the sight, then put a hand down on my own stomach.

I was 5months and 3 weeks into my pregnancy. The morning sickness was starting to subside alittle. I was going for my first doctors appointment today. I was spouses to go when I first found out. But when I first found out I was pregnant I was sad, I was all alone and I was lost. If it wasn't for Edward and Esme I don't know where I would be right now. Alice too, she made me laugh sooo hard. Sometimes, I thought I was going to go into early labor from laughing at her jokes.

After I told Esme, and Charlie that I as pregnant, I decided to move into Edward's apartment like he offered. It was awkward at first, I felt uncomfterble barging in on his home. But after the first week things got to normal. Alice slept over the first week, which made things alittle more fun.

I hadn't talked to, Rose or Emmett in weeks. Rose months, Emmett weeks. I honestly didn't know what to say to Emmett. I knew that lying to him wasn't the answer. But I just couldn't tell him the truth! I just couldn't! He would go all whacked out on me! And the fact he thinks he is the father? Im not really sure if he is! I hope he isn't!

Ok that sounds mean and cruel! But I knew he liked Rose and Rose is in love with him. So if he is the father, it would mess up EVERYTHING! So if Emmett didn't think I was pregnant and I just stayed away from him and Rose. Maybe they would work things out and I could just have the baby, graduate and tell them latter.

Edward looked over at me and smiled.

"So do you think it's a boy or girl?"

I could feel the excitement rising inside of me! Today I was going to get that blue stuff but on my stomach and they are going to see my baby! Yea, I know im stupid! I don't even know what the procedure is called! But you know what I know it will be cool!

" They can tell?"

Edward gave me a confused look then laughed.

"Ofcorse they can tell, your mom never told you any stories of how when her and your dad found out if you were a boy or girl?"

I shook my head and looked back out the window.

"Why would they? My mom and dad weren't even married when they had me. I guess I was like and accident. Kind of like this little one."

I looked down at my stomach and smiled.

"But the difference between me and my mom is, I will raise this one with respect. Im going to tech him or her everything she needs to know and im NOT going to just kick him or her out. Im going to be a amazing mother. And I know I love him or her already. Without even knowing what it is, I know I love it."

Edward smiled at me. He smiled with this way of saying 'I know' but without saying the actual words. It was breath taking, his smile. It was as if he could speak through his smile. It made me smile back, but even brighter and with more emotion.

"Bella, I know your going to be a great mother. I know that because I know im going to be a great father and I know im going to be by your side the whole time"

I looked at him in disbelief. Did he just say father? What is he talking about?

"One day you will be an amazing father. And who ever the lucky kid is. Well they are going to be one very happy and very good kid"

Edward kept his eyes on the road. Not looking at me but had a very serious face and watched the road as if he were watching a T.V. show he was very interested in.

"Bella…what would you say if I asked to adopted your child?"

I felt my heart begin to thump. I could swear that Edward could probably hear my heart. It was beating out of my chest and through my ears. Why would Edward want to adopted my baby? He had a life of his own! He was still young! He just graduated from school! Now he should follow his dreams! He should not have to be weighed down by this!

"No"

Edward looked at me like I had 5 heads. I know that probably hurt him. I know, but I had to do it. He can't adopt the baby. This isn't his problem.

"What Bella?"

"I said no Edward, Im not going to let this baby mess up your life. You have so much going for you right now. Why be weighed down by a baby?"

Edward shook his head

"Cause I want to! I want to help you Bella"

" And you have Edward. Look how much you have helped me! You provided me somewhere to live and food to eat. You're an amazing friend."

"We will think about it."

I looked out the window and rolled my eyes. Just like I was stubborn. Sometimes he was too.

"No Edward.."

He smiled and pulled into the doctors office.

"Like I said….we will think about it"

***

I sat on the cold metal table with the sheet like rob wrapped around my body. Edward sat by the window looking out, trying to give me privacy.

The doctor finally came in and smiled at me. Then at Edward.

"Hell Ms. Swan. Hello Edward. How is Carlisle? I herd he was coming home soon?"

Edward smiled and nodded his head

"He should be coming home in about a month maybe two."

"That is wonderful. We can't wait to have him back on staff! Now Bella! I just have some routine questions for you and then we will get down to the fun stuff!"

I nodded my head. But I had a feeling he was being sarcastic about THE FUN STUFF.

"Ok Bella when did you get your first period?"

Edward seemed to be very still and quite. I was surprised. Most guys couldn't sit through this!

"Um I think I was 12"

"When was your last period?"

I thought back a couple months

"My last period was 6 months ago"

The doctor wrote notes down on a piece of paper, that was connected to a folder.

"How long have you been sexual active?"

This time I saw Edward cringe. As if he didn't want to know.

"Um awhile.."

I said trying to keep Edward calm,

The doctor looked up at me and gave me a slight smile.

"Do you know exactly how long?"

"5 years…"

The doctor wrote down more notes then the fun part came! Examination! The doctor had to look up in me! Yea Edward wasn't to fond of that. I was use to it though!

Then the next part came. Which actually wasn't that bad at all! This was the part Edward and I were waiting for! We got to see the baby!

The doctor put cold gel on my stomach and began to move the probe thingy around.

She smiled and pointed to the screen.

"That's the baby's head right there, when the baby is ready to come out. It will flip so it will be an easier exit."

I looked at the screen in awe. The little jumper that has been inside my stomach for 5 months was sitting right in front of me. It was almost like a dream. I looked at Edward and he was sitting by the window.

"Edward come here! You have to see this."

He smiled alittle and got up to come see the baby.

The nurse pointed at the screen and I actually think I saw tears in Edward's eyes. It was the first time in my life that I saw Edward cry. I gabbed his hand and gave it alittle kiss. I think he loved this baby as much as I did.

"Would you two like to know the sex?"

I looked at Edward and smiled. Almost as if I were asking him if he wanted to know.

"Hey this is your Baby Bella"

I shook m head as the nurse continued to look at the screen.

"It's your to Edward, maybe not biologically but once you get the adoption papers it will be yours too"

I saw Edward's face light up and he began to cry more.

"Yes I….we would like to know the sex please!"

The doctor smiled at me then Edward and nodded

"Congratulations your having a girl!"

I felt more tears come to my eyes and I herd Edward breath out heavily as if he was holding in his breath. That's when I just looked up and kissed him! I wasn't thinking I just took his lips and kissed him. Out of pure excitement? Yea and joy. Im sure it didn't mean a thing. But I did feel something I was just to scared to speak up and say I did.

I squeezed Edward's hand and continued to look at the screen. I had made up my mind to let Edward adopt the baby because I knew. I knew that this was what he wanted. He loved this baby. Somehow in the few months he knew about me being pregnant.. He grew to love this child as much as I did. Maybe it was the countless hours that I spent hung over the toilet with him holding my hair. Or the nights on the couch watching movies and eating ice cream.

Whatever it was. I knew Edward loved this baby! I knew that he wanted to help me. One day I would find the guy that really is the dad. One day I would have a relationships with that guy. But right now…I think I might be falling for my best friend. Is that a bad thing? Im really not sure. Im not sure what to think.

Maybe Edward and I are connected in some passionate way. I really don't know and im scared to ask.

**That was a long chapter! Lol but I think it might be one of my favorites! HAHA I had a lot of fun writing it! Anyways, review! Thank you! Lol **

**So I was reading on this fan site and I guess they are having a NEW MOON photoshoot with The Cullen's and Bella today in Vancouver! I honestly can't wait for them to put out either a teaser trailer or clips from the movie! That will making waiting alittle more easier!**


	13. I would never have sex with my sister!

**Hey! So im at 98 reviews! Lets go for 106? That would be amazing guys and if we get passed that maybe I will put in Extra fluff and give u a preview for the next coming chapters! Anyways so im thinking of doing less Degrassi drama. Cause its kind of getting…well boring! Im going to be putting in drama I never thought I would use! So here we go! **

**(Im not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale. Im not the one you sweep off her feet)**

**Taylor Swift: White Horse **

**Bella's Pov**

I was now in my 6th month of pregnancy. I still have yet to talk to Emmett or Rose. School is getting harder. People give me looks like I am Paris Hilton for crying out loud! Seriously I feel like I have a sex tape going around the internet or something! The way people laugh at me and make fun of me.

It doesn't hurt me. Im fine with it. But when they bring Edward into it? Being he has now insisted on dropping me off and picking me up from school. Being im getting _bigger. _But when they brought Edward into it, that pissed me off. He had nothing to do with it. He just decided he wanted to be part of it!

I visit Charlie every Sunday. Its awesome, he has been getting a lot better with the whole. Me being pregnant thing. Its easier to talk to him now, and I can actually feel comfortable wearing fitted clothing without having to hide my baby bump. The craziest thing was I had the smallest baby bump! Barley noticeable.

I had just gotten out of Chemistry and thankfully it was the last class of the day. I was at my locker shuffling through it when I dropped one of my books on the floor. I was going to bend down to get it when I noticed it was no longer there. When I stood up I saw Emmett holding my book.

"Bella.."

I took he book from him and shoved it back in my book bag.

"Emmett…listen, im really sorry…im sorry I bugged out on you like that and…"

I covered my stomach with my rain coat trying to hide my slight baby bump. Emmett looked down anyways.

"And what Bella? I know your pregnant…you can't hide it anymore. The whole school knows. And your dad told me"

I dropped my head and looked at the floor. I silently cursed gossip and my dad.

"Emmett…"

He looked in my eyes, clearly hurt by what I did. Clearly mortified at why I would lie to him about something like this when I was one of his best friends.

"Bella no need for explantaion..I get it…im not the guy that's trusted. But im changing. I really am! Weather you want to believe it or not I am changing. Im doing it for Rose!"

I smiled up at him and nodded

"That's exactly why I couldn't tell you. You had this whole idea that you were the father and I know your not! And besides if you decide you some how want to be the dad, kind of like Edward's doing. You would leave Rose heartbroken and that would be one more reason why she would hate me. And besides I was so lost right when you came-"

Emmett engulfed me in a hug interrupting my 'Bella rambling'. That's what I would do when I was nervous. Talk a lot at a very fast pace.

" Bella your 'Bella rambling' again! You are forgiven, I missed you little sis!"

Emmett put one arm around me and gave me a noggie. I laughed but he had my head to far down and it was hurting my stomach.

I laughed and patted my stomach

"Careful your future niece is in there!"

Emmett looked at me shocked and widened his eyes.

"Its Edward's baby? And it's a girl?"

I rapidly shook my head and closed my locker

"Not exactly, well it is now. And ye it's a girl! But anyways, Last month Edward got adoption papers and as soon as she pops out. He wills sign them."

Emmett looked at me and smiled

"Your so going to me my sister one day. I can see it now!"

Although I had been slowly falling for Edward and I was starting to like him more then I use too. The idea of marrying anyone still scared me.

"Slow down Emmett, im already pregnant..lets not rush marriage."

Emmett smiled at me and began to walk away. Then he turned around and walked backwards while looking at me. He was so weird.

"But you didn't deny marrying Edward! And your living with him. Which kind of already makes you guys a couple. And he is adopting a baby. Your baby!"

What Emmett said hit me for a minute. It actually made sense. He was kind of right in some respects.

"Mabye..maybe not"

Emmett smiled and turned back around walking away again. But then he walked backwards again toward me.

"And by the way, maybe you shouldn't be my little sister. If you do become my sisters, lets keep it at….a same age thing. Cause I have had sex with you, and it would just be weird if I had sex with my younger sister! Actually it would be nasty! That would be like having sex with Alice and that is just something I would have never thought of and never will…actually this little conversation that im having with you at this very second. Never happen!"

I just gave him a really weird look and nodded. Emmet was a great guy, but sometimes he could be alittle…weird?

"Your completely right…I would never have sex with my brother. So lets just say we never had sex. Oh and my lips are sealed."

Emmett broke out in a serious grin and jumped up as if he just won a prize.

"So your admitting to marrying Edward?!?"

I didn't say another word. I simply shut my locker and just shook my head and walked to the parking lot where Edward's Volvo was waiting. Like I said before. I like Edward…I just can't imagine loving him right now.

"Hey Bella! How was school?"

I got into the passengers side if his silver Volvo and smiled at him.

"It was good! I talked to Emmett today!"

I almost felt like a little girl coming home after she had a fight with her best friend. You now how kids tell their parents everything? Well that's what I felt like, I felt like I was telling my dad that everything was fine now. But the thing was, Edward was the farthest thing from my dad!

"That's cool..do I want to know what he said?"

I smiled at Edward and pointed to the road

"Just drive, you never want to know what our conversation consist of…"

Edward's eye brow rose and he laughed.

"No I really ,really don't!"

As we were driving I remember that I had to get something from Charlie's before we went home.

"Oh Edward can we go to Charlie's real fast. I had to grab something form my room"

Edward nodded and took a turn into my old neighborhood.

Edward pulled up in front of the house and parked the car.

"I will just be one second I promise"

Edward smiled and nodded I got out of the car and hurried over to the house.

I tried to unlock the door to the house, but surprisingly it was already unlocked. I knew Charlie wasn't home yet cause his car wasn't in the driveway. I felt an eerie sense like someone was here. I quickly shrugged it off and went up into my old room to get what I needed.

When I opened my door, my room was a wreck! It wasn't the way I left it. There was paper everywhere and what I saw next I wish I could take back I wish I had never seen what I saw next!

Charlie was lying on the floor. He was defiantly still breathing but he was passed out.

"CHAILRE!"

I screamed dropping my purse and key on the floor and rushing to his side.

"Wake up Charlie come on!"

I began to smack his checks hoping this would send a shook to his body and wake him up. It didn't work.

Then I felt it. Hot breath breathing down my back. I remembered this hot breath, It was something I hadn't felt since I was a young girl.

It was James. I grabbed Charlie's hand and crushed it in mine. Whispering in his ear.

"I love you Charlie" then I looked down at my stomach and held onto it tight. James didn't even have to say a word., I knew why he was there. I feared him. I feared for my baby who was rapidly kicking inside of me. As if she knew…something wasn't quite right.

**HEHE! Who is James? What dose he want with Bella?!?! Will Edward save her?!?! Will Charlie wake up?!? Your just going to have to wait and see! LOL Review!**


	14. I want you to name her

**Hey! You guys really are supper amazing! I asked for 108 reviews…I got 122!!!!!!! I love you guys sooo much! This chapter is going to be interesting! Hope you enjoy it! And thank you too Geez Geena for mentioning my story in her story! So im going to do the same thing she did for me! Go read Geez Geena's story **_**Among the pain**_**! Its amazing and there is a twist and turn on every chapter!**

**( I dare you to move, I dare you to move. I dare you to lift you self up off the floor)**

**Dare you to move: Switchfoot**

**BELLA'S POV**

I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I felt the hot breath moving closer to my neck.

"Its been such a long time Bella, I thought I lost you forever…" I closed my eyes and counted to ten. Wishing that I would just wake up. Wishing this could all be over forever.

"You see Bella, I just missed you way to much! I knew I couldn't live without you Bella!" I could feel his ht breath now placed on my neck and I could feel his kisses being trailed down..

"So I decide to come find you. When I check Arizona…your mom pleaded for her life-"

At the at moment I felt my body tense and I felt flames burring in my stomach through my body.

"IF YOU TOUCHED HER I SWEAR!"

He put his finger around my neck and on my lip.

"shh Bella your mom is safe and sound….actually she is here in Forks. Right in this house….you must have just passed her." At that moment James walked out into the hallway and brought my shaking mother into the room.

"MOM!"

"Shhhh" James said coming back over to me and putting his finger back on my lip.

"You don't want your mother to suffer now do you?" I looked at my crying mom and shook my head.

"Good then your going to follow everything thing I tell you to do ok?"

I nodded my head and more tears came down my eyes.

"Ok first you have to get rid of you little friend out side….tell him you are staying here for the night. You tell him anything other wise…and mommy and daddy will pay the consequence"

I felt the baby kicking. I didn't want to give away a hint that I was pregnant. I was going to protect this baby with my life. Even if it meant dieing for the baby. I herd a pounding at the door.

"BELLA!!!!!!" I knew that voice it was Edward. I cursed him in my mind telling him to get away fast! But James was to quick.

"Aw wait I have a better Idea, why don't we let him join this little party?"

I grabbed his arm and looked him right in the eyes.

"NO PLEASE!!! EDWARD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!!!"

James pushed me away and I fell onto my bed. I kept my hands secularly around my stomach but at the sometime not giving any hinted that I was pregnant away.

"Oh but he is! You see anyone in your life that is important has something to do with this!"

I felt my bottom lip tremble and that's when I realized I was far more concerned about Edward then Charlie or Renee! Which made me sick to my stomach! What's that's suppose to mean? That I cared more about what happen to Edward then my own mother and father!

"NO! No James leave Edward alone! Please don't hurt him!"

I wasn't going to show weakness so I didn't let my tears fall as hard as they should have been and I stood still.

James didn't answer he just pointed toward my door.

"Go get him Bella.."

I shook my head. "No…."

In one swift move James pulled my mother by the hair and kneed her in the stomach. My mom fell to the ground in pure agony and I felt the tears. More tears moving up slowly. But I kept them behind my eyes.

"Ok…Ok I will…just don't hurt her anymore."

My mom had never really been there for me. But I still loved her! She was my mother!

I walked down the stairs and James followed me. I open the door and let Edward in and looked back at James. He put a finger over his mouth and then made a motion to come upstairs. Edward looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella! What is going on!"

I shook my head and put a finger to my mouth then leaned up toward his ear and whispered.

"Don't say anything about the baby once we go up that stairs"

Edward looked at me with worried eyes. As I looked in his eyes I realized then that I was in love with him. I couldn't tell him at that moment. But sooner or latter I would. I would tell him that I was in love with him and I didn't want anyone else but him!

I grabbed his hand and made my way upstairs. I had the chance to run. I had the chance to get in the car with Edward ad GO! But I couldn't leave Renee and Charlie!

Edward tightened his grip on my hand once he saw the male figure standing right in front of him. Edward stepped in front of me keeping one hand on my stomach. I pushed it away afraid James might see.

"You really made a bad choice James! You really shouldn't be here"

James closed in on Edward and Edward pushed me to the side.

"Oh but I am Edward…and im here to get what I want and what I deserve." James looked back at me and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile either.

"James if you don't get out of here….I will kill you and im not afraid to"

I felt my heart beating rapidly and I had a flashback to when James's first pulled a stunt like this.

FLAHBACK

_I skipped toward my old Elementary school where a huge group of my friends were playing jump rope. But as I was kipping over there James, the 12 year old from the 6__th__ grade pulled me into the pushes and then started hitting me till I was passed out. When I woke up. I felt pain radiating through my body and I was naked._

_James was sent into a special hospital where he was getting special treatment._

_END OF FLASBACK_

"Edward I have waited for this! I need her! More then you ever did!"

James and Edward were having a stare down. I tried to slip passed both of them into my room. It didn't work! James grabbed me by the neck and put a knife to my throat. I saw Edward's jaw clench and I saw his fist ball.

"Put the knife down James!"

James shook his head

"Its either her or you Edward!"

Edward looked at me then blinked

"Take me James!"

James out the knife down and I kicked him right where the sun don't shine. Next Edward jumped over and punched him in the nose! Then I ran into my old bedroom.

"Bella!"

My mom was sitting on my bed holding Charlie in her lap brushing his hair back. I had seen my dad had some injuries to the head and his arm.

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry mom! Im so, so sorry!"

My mom opened her arm and I ran into her open arm.

"No Bella! Im sorry! Im sorry I kicked you out! I should have never done that to you!"

My mom kissed my head and ran her hand through my hair. I finally let the tears out. I wasn't afraid anymore. I wasn't afraid to face James now. I had the strength from knowing that I loved Edward and the strength from my mother.

I herd the door knob hand jiggle and I felt my heart pounding! My little girl kicked up a storm inside of me. I had to tell my mom about that latter.

"Bella its Edward! James was just arrested"

My heart stopped beating so fast and I quickly opened the door, Edward wrapped me in his arms and placed his hands securely around my stomach and kissed my head. I cried. And I cried and I cried. I wasn't scared to cry anymore. So I cried. Edward continued to kiss my head and in his arms I felt safe. I felt love. My little girl calmed down and I could see my mom. She was crying. Could she see that I loved Edward could she see that I was pregnant?

Then I remembered Charlie was hurt!

"The ambulance are outside.." Edward said as if her read my mind. Edward Renee and I helped Charlie get down the stairs and into the ambulance.

It turns out Charlie's head injures were minor. So he would be going home soon! They wanted to observe him over night so Renee said she would stay with him.

Edward and I got in his car and began to drive home. I still was in shook of what happen and I felt the need to cry more. But right now wasn't the time.

"Edward?"

Edward nodded toward me

"Yes Bella?"

I smiled for the first time in a couple hours

"Thank you! For calling the cops and saving my life!"

Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed circles into it.

"I would save your life anyway, at anytime any day."

I smiled and My little girl grew excited inside of me. She always made me happy and smile.

When we got home Edward laid with me in my bed because I was afraid. I couldn't sleep after what had just happen. I tried to sleep and I just keep seeing James face!

I laid on Edward chest and he rubbed soothing circles into my back and kissed my head like he had done this afternoon.

"Edward.."

"Yes Bella?"

I smiled and looked up into his eyes

"I want you to name her.."

Edward looked down at me and smiled

"Are you sure? That a major thing..she is going to have that name forever!"

I laughed and took his hand and laid it on my stomach. My little girl did a small kick, and I could hear Edward gasp.

"Im positive…"

It took Edward a minute and then he smiled

"Avery…Avery Rose Cullen"

Avery Rose Cullen…It was perfect!

**That was a long chapter!!! Haha but well worth it! I hope you guys are happy that Bella kind of admitted her love about Edward but not to him! That won't come for alittle bit! But it will come!** **Anyways Thank you guys again and please review!**


	15. Every soontobe mother waits for this

**Hey! I just wanted to apologize for the last chapter. There were a lot of mistakes in it! Haha Anyways here is the next chapter its going to skip another month! So here we goo ****J Oh and thank you for the reviews and alerts and stuff!**

A good month had passed since James attacked me. He was sentence to life in a European prison. It turns out he escaped from the last one he was in and if he escapes again he is sentenced to immediate death. It scared me to death to think he would hurt my family like that. What scared me even more was how did he get out in the first place?

I had spent a lot more time with Edward. I still haven't told him that I love him. Im going to wait till Avery Rose is born. It was easier that way. Edward was amazing though, he now sleeps with me at night. No not like that! He just comforts me because I wake up with horrific dreams of James. He also helped me go shopping being the baby is due in a month! To be honest, im scared! Im scared of what will happen. Im still a small girl my baby bump was smaller then usual, barley noticeable. I was scared something might happen….during the birth.

But Edward had told me time and time again that Alice would be by my side along with Esme, or if I want my mom to she can. My mom is staying in Fork for 7 months for different police reports and we had to go to court a couple times. Also she just wanted to make sure Charlie and me are ok. Edward and I believe he is just way to nervous to go back and leave me. My mom and I never really had a good relationship. Now was the time to set it straight again.

Emmett and I have been hanging out and talking a lot. We came to the conclusion that he _might_, be the father. We weren't exactly sure being we did hook up the night before Tanya's party. Emmett had become like a brother though and I loved his family! Edward though….things were becoming….different for us. It was no longer that best friend feeling inside….I was just to afraid to admit it to him and fall in love.

_**1 month latter **_

I was now 9 months pregnant and due in three days. Things were getting. Difficult. I still hadn't told my mom yet that I was Prego. Thank god for baggy shirts, cause that was what was covering my small bump.

I was going to tell her today when we went out for coffee. Edward was at Esme's house for a family brunch. So I decided to meet up with my mom for coffee.

We went to a little café that I use to go to as a kid with Charlie, when I use to come here during summer vacation. Renee sat at the table that was near the window and smiled at me.

"Its such a lovely day."

I smiled back and took my seat

"I think they said it's the first nice day in 3 months!"

Renee rolled her eyes and opened up the menu.

"I couldn't take this weather for to much longer, that's why I told your father I am going back to Phoenix next month." My mom put her menu down and looked at me. She gave me a look of remorse. A look that said, im sorry for what I have to do next. I felt my muscles tense up and my heart speed.

" Bella….I want you to come home with me. You seem to really shape up and im sorry I did what I did." I felt my heart drop. The baby kicked and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Mom..I can't and I don't want to." I had finally been comfortable somewhere! I had finally made friends and fell in love. She cant take that away from me again.

"What do you mean you cant? You're my daughter and I would really appreciate it if you came home."

I knew I could wait any longer. I had to tell her sooner or latter. Sooner was better then latter.

"Mom….I cant cause…cause Im pregnant…"

My mom looked at me and then dropped her head.

"Was this just an act Bella…the whole getting better thing…were you just putting on a act for me?"

I saw hurt in my mothers eyes.

"N0 mom! I have changed! I really have. I haven't been to a party or had sex for that matter in 9 months!"

My mom looked at me confused."

"Then how are you-" My mom stopped mid sentence and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Your 9 months pregnant?"

I nodded my head yes and looked down at my feet.

"Oh Bella!"

My mom got up our of her chair and came around to give me a hug. I felt tears in the back of my eyes and I herd my mom crying. I couldn't believe she wasn't yelling or screaming! She was being nice about it!

"Mom im so sorry! I just…I just don't know anymore. I feel better now! I feel better that I haven't done drugs and stuff! It was so hard mom! Im so sorry!"

My mom stroked my check and looked at me with remorse filled eyes again.

"I know baby! I know"

My mom sat back down and whipped the tears off her face.

"When are you due?"

I smiled and put a hand on my stomach.

"Im due may 25, which is in three days!"

Thankfully I had completed school early. I went through night classes and a special study system.

"Oh my god Bella! Do you know the sex?"

In nodded my head yes

"It's a girl. Her name is Avery Rose…"

I hesitated to say the last name. I didn't want my mom to think Edward was the actual farther. Cause he wasn't.

"That's a beautiful name! I was going to name you Rose, but Bella seemed prettier! And your father didn't want u to be named after something red like a rose. He never really cared for the color Red"

I laughed and took a sip of the water the waitress placed in front of me.

"Mom, Edward is adopting her. He isn't the father but he wants to be"

My mom looked at me like I was crazy!

"Seriosuly?"

She asked sipping her coffee.

"Yea, he wants to be in the baby's life forever. He was the one who named her. That's why im living with him and not Charlie. He forced me to move in with him, I also knew it wouldn't be fair to Charlie."

My mom shook her head

"So much for sharing a apartment and being independtent"

That's what we had told my mom for the 2 months she lived here. I was deeply surprised when Charlie asked me to keep the pregnancy a secret from my mom. I didn't understand the fact that he know my mom might get extremely mad at him. Thinking he was a irresponsible parent for letting this happen. But she didn't bring anything up about it. She was being nice about this.

"Yea, mom im sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just scared. But mom even after Avery Rose is born. I still don't want to go home"

My mom shook her head and smiled

"Its Edward isn't it? I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. He loves you. You love him. That's why he is adopting the baby. He wants the baby to be his, even though it isn't"

I nodded. That's what had come to my mind too. I was just to afraid to admit it.

That's when I felt it. It was like alittle pin in my lower stomach. Avery Rose kicked a couple times. Then the most horrible pain I had ever felt, worse then losing my virginity, hit me like a ton a bricks. My insticnts told me to look down, so I did. There it was, that huge puddle of water every soon-to-be mother hopes to see. My water broke.

"Mom, call Edward, Esme and Alice. You granddaughter is on her way"

**I like this chapter! I thought it was sweet to see Renee! Oh and by the way, don't think that the chapter in the begging of the story with Jacob is the last you see of him in this story. Cause it isn't! HEHE Next chapter will be up soon J**


	16. Been down this road before

**Hey! Ok So I got some worried people thinking there is something wrong with Avery Rose, cause Bella's bump is so small. Nothing is wrong with Bella's baby. Don't be worried. Its just sometimes when girls are as petite as Stephanie Meyer describes Bella. When they become pregnant, their bump really doesn't get that big. **

**So anyways this chapter is kind of going back in the past. Its from Rose's POV, her and Emmett haven't talked in months! So this is like….kind of how they reunite. **

Rose's POV

My life had become pretty routine. Sadly I hadn't talked to Emmett months. I hadn't talked to Bella in almost 8 months! My life was becoming boring. I wake up. I go to school. I come home. I stay in my room. Repeat. It sucks. I lost my best friend and I lost the one guy I loved. So what was the point? Bella wouldn't except my apology, even if I gave her a good one. Emmett hated me. There was no point at all.

Today the seniors were gathering for what they call the senior's last day. School was ending in two days. Graduating was Tomorrow and I was nervous. High school was like my get away now I had to go to college. One thing I knew I needed to do was talk to Emmett. But I don't think that is happening anytime soon.

All the seniors were in the court yard. Which wasn't big at all. I don't know how were all fitting in this court yard!

I walked over the bench and looked around. Everyone was smiling and talking about freshmen year. Some people like Jessica Stanley and her other friend were crying. They were so dramatic, as if it was the last time they would ever see each other again!

I got up! I couldn't watch everyone be so happy when I was so miserable! I reached down to grab my bag and when I looked up. He stood right before me. Looking like he always did, innocent and so hot!

"Rose, I miss you! Please I just want to talk to you again! I want to hold you! I want you Rose!"

I looked down at my feet then back in his eyes.

"Why me Emmett? Why not Bella? I mean you are the father of her child"

He looked around and scoffed

"Im not the father Rose. At least we don't think so"

I felt some relief but not a lot. But the truth was. I did. I missed him too! I wanted to actually have him. I just didn't want to get my heart broken!

"Emmett. I lost my best friend! I…I don't want to loose someone I love!"

His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

"But that's just it Rose! You wont loose me! Because..I love you too! And I don't want to loose you either! Your all I have. This past couple months have been brutal not being able to tell you about things and take those long drives with you, where I could just be myself and not have to worry about all this!"

Emmett waved his arms around at all the guys that he hangs out with. They were always the ones to hold him back.

"If you break my heart-"

He took my hands in his and put his forehead against mine.

"I wont. I wouldn't I couldn't!"

My heart was beating fast and my breath was hitched in my throat.

"There is something I need to tell you"

"What is it Rose?"

He looked at me worried as if I was going to pull a Bella and say 'IM PREGNANT TOO!' But I had to tell him this. I wasn't pregnant….but I once had been.

"Come with me"

I took his hand and led him to my car. We got in and I started to drive. Neither of us said a word. We both knew the time wasn't right. I needed him to listen to me fully so I had to take him to the place where we meet.

We pulled up to the small wooden house that I once lived in. I parked the car and looked at him. I could feel the tears coming and I knew that they would fall. So I let them.

"Rose, why are you crying? Why are you upset?"

Emmett reached over and wipped away my tears with his hand. I smiled and sat Indian style on my chair. I looked at him.

"Do you rememeber sophmore year when I wasn't in school for those two months?"

Emmett nodded his head and grabbed my hand. He began to rub it. Chills ran down my spin and I could feel the calmness spreading through my body.

"Well I told most people I went with Jasper to visit our dad. But the truth was, I was in a hospital in Seattle. I had been rapped and almost died."

Emmett looked at me completely surprised.

"You were rapped?"

I nodded

"If I ever meet the guy who did this to you…..I will kill him. I don't care if I get in trouble or whatever. I will murder him"

I looked at the house and more tears came to my eyes.

"Emmett, Sophmore year. I got pregnant. Just like Bella. At first I thought it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I wanted to kill it, but I couldn't cause I find out to late. I found out in my 4th month. I couldn't do anything about it. But once it started growing in me and kicking and the first time I saw it on the sonogram. I fell in love with him. He was my baby!! I was going to be a mother! I loved him! I knew he would love me! I would have finally had someone to love me. But that's when this person rapped me. When he rapped me, he beat me so I would black out. He killed my baby.

It happen at Haliey Jame's Christmas party. I was 6 months pregnant and I was just happy. Nothing could have made me more happy then to know that in three months I would be holding my little baby boy!

He drugged me and that's part of the reason the baby died. He drugged me then he pulled me up into the bathroom and rapped me. Bella found me 3 hours latter and saved my life. They said there was nothing they could do. I had miscariged. I didn't tell them I had been rapped and beaten. I told them I had been in a accident a school the pervious day not thinking that the injusries were that serious."

Emmett looked at me in total shook. I had never seen such expressions on his face. He was mad, sad, confused and very fustraed all at the same time.

"Rose, I have no idea what to say…"

I looked across the street at my old nrighboor, and rapiest hosue. I wasn't about to tell Emmett that my rapist was my best friend growing up and that he lived right there. Like Emmet said. He would kill him.

"Honestly you don't have to say anything, but that was the reason I got so upset when Bella said she was pregnant. I became almost jelous that she is about o have what I lost. And I am super scared for her, that something like that might happen to her."

Emmett shook his head

"You need to talk to her Rose. I know she knows about your whole story. But you need to tell her this!"

I nodded my head in agreement and continued to look at the light blue house.

"I know, but im scared"

Emeet wrapped me in his arms and kissed my shoulder

"Rose, there is nothing to be afraid of when im right by your side"

"Im going to wait till the baby is born, then I will talk to her"

Emmett nodded his head and kissed my check. I moved my head and his lips touched my lips. It felt right. It felt good. But ofcorse it had to end because Emmet's phone went off. He held up his fingers to signalize one minute and answered his phone.

"Edward im kind of-"

He stopped mid sentence and his jaw fell open.

"we will be right there"

He hung up the phone and looked at me. There was joy and excitement in his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what was up.

"Bella is in labor"

My heart stopped and my stomach dropped. Great just great.

**HAHAHAH Don't you just love Rose and Emmet. Besides Bella and Edward. Rose and Emmett are my 2****nd**** favorite couple! Love them! Anyways! So I saw a video today! It was a hand held video camrea scence from New Moon! Someone took a video of the shooting of New Moon! It was an accutal scence from New Moon! It was amazing! You could hear Kristen Stewart screaming her lines and the director yelling cut and action and all that good stuff! HAHA just thought it would be cool to let you guys know ****J**

**Have any of you guys seen anything behind the scecnes stuff from New Moon?**


	17. I need you to be here

**Hey! Ok!! So everyone is dieing to know who the father of the baby is ! Well…..I don't think I want to let you know just yet…..I don't want you guys to lose intrest in this story!! LOL so a couple more chapters! Just a couple!!! LOL So anyways this is really like the climax of the story its getting into the middle of the story!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter! This Chapter is dedicated to . It is her birthday! I hope you have a AMAZING day! **

**By the way: If any of you are wondering why I havn't done any chapters in Edward's POV. You will find out soon!!! HeHeHeH**

**Bella's POV**

If I could explain the pain im in right now with one word. Agonizing. It is like having someone punch and kick my stomach over and over. No worse then that! I cant even explain to you what it feels like. Chairle was in the room with me before but he left cause he couldn't take my screaming.

Alice and Japser were here before too, but they left to go get Carsile form the airport. He was finally home and he wanted to be here for the birth.

Emmett and surprisingly, Rose were on their way here too. Esme went with Alice and Jasper to pick up her husband.

My mom was with Chairle. He was in a state of shook. So the only person in the room with me was….Edward.

Honestly I didn't want him to see my like this. But I didn't want him to leave me! He couldn't leave me! I wanted him here the whole entire time. Ok so apparently I was having these things called contractions. They sucked ass!!!! They hurt like a mother fucker! And they felt like someone was eipping my insides out!

They would come and go but every time they came Edward would just hold my hand and I would squzze the hell out of his hand! Then after they passed he would kiss my head, and take a wet cloth and lay it on my head.

I sat in the bed..just waiting for the next contraction. The nurse had been in early and said I had a while to go! Which means more contractions!!!!

Edward rubbed soothing circles in my back and continued to kiss my for head.

"How much longer Edward?"

I loked at him with pure torchure in my eyes. I couldn't take this much longer.

He kissed my check and smiled alittle

"If I knew I would tell you but honestly love I don't know"

I felt my heart beat rise. Did he just call me love? What was up with that!?!?! He never calls me that?

"Edward im sorry!"

Edward looked at me with confusion and sat back in his chair.

"Why are you sorry Bella?"

I closed my eyes and thought back to the first couple months of the pregnancy. How I kept myself from the world. Got into the fight with Rose. Kissed Jacob black. I felt tears slowly escapre my eyes.

"Just for everything….this is all my fault. If I was just alittle more smarter and sober. Mabye non of this would have happen!"

Edward put his hand on my lips. I knew from living with him for a couple months that this ment to shut up.

"Bella, non of this is your falut. You were lost and scared you saught out drugs, partying and drinking as your only way of being someone you weren't. Besides fi you didn't get Prego! We wouldn't be this close. And maybe something worse would have happen, maybe you could have overdosed or got in a car with someone who was drunk and gotten into a acident. Its better to be pregnant and bringing a life into the world rather then to be taking such a precious beautiful life out of it."

I felt more tears come and Edward put the back of his hand against my check.

"Don't cry Bella, everything is going to be just fine. Im here."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. I didn't notice but we were slowly inching closer.

"Stay with me during the birth? Please don't leave me Edward! I beg you not to leave me!!! I can't do this without you! I need you by my side! I don't want anyone else but you!! Avrey Rose needs her…dady"

I knew Edward wasn't the really dad, but he was going to be a dad. The adoption papers were ready to be signed today.

"Are you sure Bella? I mean this is like huge!"

I laughed and nodded my head.

"I need you here Edward. I know how big this is…Im about to become a moma dn your about to become a dad…but"

And that's when another contraction hit me like a ton of bricks. For a whle I was fine but it hit me and I scramed. I must have scared the crap out of Edward cause he jumped back.

"This…this….owww oww get the fucking doctore!!!"

I yelled at him as the contraction grew worse and worse.

He slowly got up out of his chair but before he could get out of the room the doctore walked in.

"Ms. Swan…Its time to get ready"

Edward looked at me and smiled. I started crying. The pain was bad but it wasn't that. Edward truly was happy to have this baby. I was wrong to ever think I was a burden to him.

" I know this is hard time to make descions Ms. Swan but who do you want in the room with you"

"HIM!"

I screamed pointing at Edward. The doctore smiled up at Edward and gave him a blue robe to put on.

"Your father is here he wants to talk to you."

The doctore pated Edward on the shoulder and I saw Edward walking out.

"NO! Edward! Please don't leave!!!"

Edward looked at me. He walked over to my side and brushed the hair out of my face.

"I will be right back beautiful. I promise, I just have to get Carslie."

At the sound of his name I was prasing the angles. I knew Carslie would take care of me.

"Get him in here NOW!! And my mom!"

Edward looked at me and nodded them he left the room. The pain worsened once he left. I cryed out in agony and the docrotre cooed and told me to hold on a minute. He examined me and smiled.

"Ms. Swan she is ready"

I shook my head

"We have to wait for Edward….I cant do this"

I was whimpering the pain was taking over my body and I couldn't take it.

"Then we have to get him in here now!"

**Ok!!! So next chapter the abby will be born!! I just want to hold it off alittle! HEHE lol so anyways Happy birthdya once again .!! Hope you liked the chapter everyone!! Thanks for reading! **


	18. What the hell is going to happen next?

**Hey! Ok so who is totally setting up their DVR for the MTV video awards on Sunday night? Oh my god! it's the first trailer of new moon and and and!!!!!! Talyor Launter, Kristen Stewart and THE Robert Pattinson are presenting it!!!! Im so excited! Lol anyways here is the chapter that a lot of you have been wating for! Avrey Rose Cullen is about to come into the world! Haha**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I took one last glance at Bella. Her hair sticking to her head. Her lips half way parted and her dark chocolate eyes closed tightly, trying to stop the pain. As I turned away to go see my dad I felt a ping in my heart. I felt tears come to my eyes and I realized I was about to become a dad!

I smiled and turned toward my dads office. I ran inside and there he was Carlisle. The one man I had always looked up to. I waas so happy to see him after 10 months of not being able to. "Hey dad!" I simpley said standing in the door way.

"Edward, how are you?" My dad walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good to be able to see him again.

"Dad, im about to become a dad myself. Got any advice?" Carsile held me at arms lentgh and smiled.

" Rememeber when you said that you would grow up to be like me?" I nodded my head and stood firm. "Im proud of you son. Cause you grew up to be yourself. You have to teach this child that, they aren't suppouse to grow up and be like their parents or their friends. They should just be themselves" I smiled and nodded my head. "Well we have to get in there now. She is about to have the baby"

Carlisle grabbed his white jacket and him and I ran into the wating room. There sat Alice, Jasper, Renee, Charile, Rosealie, and Emmett. "Guys she is ready to have the baby, she wants Renee and me in there."

Rose stood up and wipped away a tear. "I want to go too."

Carlisle shook his head. 'Im sorry Rose, but only two people can be inside the room during the birthing process, we have to go now. We cant keep them wating"

Rose took my by the arm and pulled me toward the door. "She is my best friend Edward, please!" I looked at Rose with wide eyes. Was she serious?

"What Rose! You havn't been around for 7 months and you expcet her to take you back now? I got to go!"

I walked quickly toward Carlisle and Renee and we walked into Bella's room. They had everything ready and they were just wating for us. "Edward, Renee" Dr. Richard led me over to Bella. She was taking in deep breaths and she looked up at me.

" Promise you wont leave" She barely managed to get out.

"Where else am I going to go?" I said taking grasp of her hand. Carslie smiled.

"Good to see you Bella, ok so were going to start the birthing process, what im going to need you to do is take a deep breath in and push!"

**10 minutes latter!**

"Come on Bella one more push!" I gripped Bella's hand. She looked tired and scared but what frightened me the most was she didn't look like Bella. Before she did! But she was pale white and her hands were cold. Her eyes were no longer that chocolate brown. They were a dull brown. Her checks didn't have that pink tint. They were white. I kissed her forehead and that's when she screamed.

"I cant do it! I cant do it!" I looked down at her in fear. My heart began to beat fast and I could feel that she really couldn't do it.

"Bella, your one push away. We have to get her out now!" Carslile said franticly.

Renee was on Bella's other side making cooing sounds and wiping the hair out of Bella's face.

"Come on Bella. I know you, I know your strong and I know that you can do it! I have such great faith in you!" I said kissing her head over and over. She closed her eyes and boom.

Sudden little cries filled the room and I saw a huge smile spread across Carslise face. "Hello little girl. Welcome to Forks!" I felt tears come to my eyes. I had never cried in my life except for that moment. Evreything seemed right. I kissed Bella's head again as they brought Avrey Rose over to a bed to check her. I looked at Bella and she was crying too. But she looked as if she were crying in pain. Not out of joy.

"You did it! I told you, you could! Im so proud of you!" I told her kissing her hand over and over.

"Ed- Edward…I..I……Love…yo….Tell her I loved her" Just at the moment Bella's heart moniter started to beep. Her eyes shut over and her breathing stopped. My heart went into over drive beating faster then I thought possible "Bella…Bella! No BELLA!" Renee had the most shocked sad look on her face. She put her mouth over her hand and started screaming "NO! PLEASE GOD NO!!!! OH MY GOD!" All the doctores looked over.

Before I knew it I was being taking out of the room by my father and I had to wait in the hallway. Tears were coming out of my eyes so hard I couldn't feel my face. It went numb. Evreythign was numb. Renee reached over and touched my sholder. "If something happenes Edward, please take care of Avrey Rose. That's the way Bella wants it. She love you, you know that right?"

I couldn't feel my heart. I could think. I couldn't speak I just sat there. Renee turned toward the wating room and I could hear her whimpering as she walked down to warn everyone.

I sat there against the wall on the cold damp floor.

Watching…waiting…wondering….hoping….anything to get my mind off the fact the the only one person I ever wanted to be with…might be gone.

Everyone came rushing over to me. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett,and Charile. They all just looked at me. They looked at me as if I were a bomb waiting to explod. Horro filled their eyes and made them shake. We were all afaird…..What made it even worse. The door to the room Bella was in just had just opened. Boom…Boom…Boom. My heart had continued to race. My breathing stopped. Everything started spining and my only thought was. 'IS my Bella going to be ok? Am I ever going to get to tell her the truth? Will I ever be able to say those few words I have been wating to say? What the hell is going to happen next?'

**Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliffy! I know this is so sad. You must all think im crazy! HAHA ok so Iyea I got the idea of something good happening folloed by a horrible caterstrophic. From the show One tree hill. Cause like when ever something goo happens in that show, never expect it to stay good. Something bad always happens afterwards! Haha But anyways. Even though it was sad I hope you liked the chapter! The next one should be up soon! Bye Bye Bye! WATCH THE MTV MOIVE AWARDS. ON MTV SUNDAY MAY, 31 AT 9:00PM EST. STANRERD TIME!!! **


	19. Nothing ever felt better

**Hey! Ok so I couldn't keep you guys wating! I had to write this chapter. It was bothering the crap out of me! Lol so here you go! **

**Edward's POV**

The doctore looked at us. I swalloed back all of my fear and stood up like a man.

"She is going to be just fine. Her heart just gave out because she is a verry small girl and she couldn't withstand the pain. She was under tremendous stress. It is verry common in girls her age. When your not fully developed sometimes your heart gose into overdrive in situations like giving birth. She is going to be just fine. She is asleep. But When she wakes up im sure she would like to see fimilar faces. We ask that only two people go in at a time so she doesn't get overwhelmed"

Everyone had a relieved expression on their face. I smiled a bit. "Thank you so much!" The doctore smiled at me and walked away. I was so relieved that Bella was going to be absolutely fine. She was fine! She wasn't going to die! I still had my Bella.

Carslile looked at everyone. "I think Edward and Renee should go in until she wakes up. Being they were there when she went into the attack." Emmett, Alice, Japser, Charlie and Renee all shook their heads yes. Rose tapped her foot.

"I want to go in." She said with no expression on her face.

I shook my head "Absolutely not. What is with you Rose. You think just cause you came to the hospital you are atomatcially her friend again? What about the countless hours she had her head slung over the toliet pucking her guts out? OR what about the times when she was crying cause she knew you weren't going to be there anymore? What about that Rose. There is no way in hell im letting you walk through those doors. You herd the doctor, she can't be overwhelmed."

I brushed passed her and walked into Bella's room. I didn't want a response from her. She would fight until she got her way, which wasn't about to happen. I wouldn't let it. I walked into the room and sat in the chair right by Bella, I took her hand in mine and stared at her. Wishing her eyes would just open. Avery Rose was on her other side. There was a nurse tucking in the corners of Avrey Rose's blanket. She looked up at me and smiled.

"The doctor said that the baby might help her wake up. They say that a mother and her baby have such a strong bond that even in times like this babies can help their mothers."

The nurse smiled at me bigger this time. I smiled back. She had a point. She must have gone through schooling. "Are you the father?" I nodded my head yes. "Your very lucky. She is one beautiful baby girl. And your wife is very brave and so strong."

I knew Bella would want me to tell the nurse the truth so I did. "She isn't my wife, god I wish she was though. But the baby…well that's a whole other story"

The nurse nodded. "I understand" She looked down at the small baby in the basinet. "Do you want to hold your baby? I know there was a lot of confussion before and usually we let the father hold the baby."

I took a deep breath in and nodded. "I would want nothing more then to hold her" I slowly let go of Bella's hand and got up to go to the other side of the bed. The nurse carefully took Avery Rose out of the basinet and placed her in my arms. If I thought I was happy when Avrey rose was first born…I was wrong. Nothing could beat the feeling now. Holding something that you have waited for , for 9 months is the most incredible feeling ever.

"I will leave you three to have sometime. Oh and by the way. Talk to Bella. It might look like she cant hear you, but they say that even though she can't she still can." Then the nurse slipped out of the room. Leaving me alone with my baby and the love of my life. Renee didn't even come in yet. She must have known I needed time alone. I looked down at Avrey Rose.

My heart began to flutter and a huge smile crept apon my face.

"Hey Avrey Rose, im your dady. Ok you cant tell your mom but you so don't look like her at all!!! Wait till you meet you mommy. Your going to love her. She is going to love you way more though. Sorry." I walked over back to the seats by Bella and placed Avrey Rose on Bellas chest.

"That's your mommy. Shes asleep right now, but when she wakes up she is going to be sooo happy to see you. She is so great. Im sure one day.." I caught myself. I was about to say one day you will be just like her. But then I thought about my Carlisle's advice. "One day your going to be yourself. And we will stand behind you fully being very, very happy and proud for you!"

**Bella's POV**

"_Bella, Bella what are you doing sitting out here? Its prom!" Edward came over to me and sat down on the ground by me. "I know..but I can't go back in there. No after the stunt Tanya just pulled." Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me there. "Bella Tanya is stupid. Don't listen to her. Yea the whole school knows that Emmett lost his virginity to you now. But Bella you know your better then that." He let go and smiled at me. _

"_If it makes you feel better I would be honored to have a dance with you. Its your junior Porm and I am just here for you! I don't even go to this school anymore!" I smiled and laughed. "Ok. And Edward?" He turned around and looked at me. "Yepp?" I turned away "Nothing…lets dance!" Edward took my hand and I felt warmth and security. _

_***_

"_Have I ever told you you have beautiful eyes?" the tall blonde haired man said. "No but now you have!" I said twirling my hair. "Bella, I think I love you" I smiled and leaned into him "I think I love you too"_

_***_

_The blodne hair man kissed my neck and laid my softly on the bed. My entire body felt free and extremely good. I had never felt anything like this in my life._

***

I herd a baby crying a man silently coooing to it. My eyes wanted to open, but I couldn't open them. I had never felt so exhausted in my life. And for some odd reason all I wanted to do was comfort the baby. And hug the man and tell him I loved him. But I knew I had to just lay there. The baby stopped crying and I herd the man talking.

"There, its ok Avrey Rose. Dady is here"

Avrey Rose…How come it sounded so fimilar? Avrey Rose….

I felt the need to cough. So I did. The man was walking toward me. His breathing started to become faster. "Bella?"

How did he know my name? I felt my eyes begin to open on their own and the mans face became alittle more clear. Edward? Was it Edward?

"Edward? Is….." I couldn't talk and the few words that I did say came out horrbiley high pitched. "BELLA!!! Oh my gosh!" He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Edward.." He was laughing yet crying. His face was…beautiful.

"How are you feeling?"

I nodded my head

'"Im good"

10 minutes passed and I still hadn't meet my daughter. The doctors took me away from everyone that Edward brought in. Rose wasn't allowed even though she was there. Finally I was back in my room and the Dr. said everything was running smoothly and I should be home by towmmorw afternoon.

Edward was sitting by me again. We were talking about what had happen since I was alssep. I had only been asleep for two days, thank god.

"Eveyone was so worried your parents stayed here. They slept on the couches." I smiled "Sounds like them" Edward laughed. "So, do you want to meet Avreyt Rose?" I smiled and nodded my head. "That sounds amazing right now!" Edward reached over into a small bassinet and pulled out a small body. "Bella, this is your baby, Avrey Rose. Avrey Rose this is your mommy!" Edward palced the small baby in my hands. I smiled and tears came flooding down my eyes.

"Avrey Rose Cullen! I love you so much. Im going to take great care of you!" I held her and held her. Making sure never to take my hands off of her. Edward watched us and smiled. I couldn't help but feel like a family. For once in my life I felt whole.

**Happy ending are so. HAPPY!!! Haha anyway! Hope you guys liked it! Review! Thank you! Ok so im off to sleep! Night!**


	20. No spark

**Hey! No, the last chapter was not the end of the story!!! I think most of my reviews asked that! Lol I just meant it like the ending of the chapter was a happy ending! Lol But were far from the end! I still have sooo many ideas! Haha this chapter has a bit of a Eclipse and Breaking Dawn feeling. :p Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

A few days at a hospital, and I was ready to jump of a bridge. It was one of the most boring things I have ever done, Besides the fact of holding Avery Rose for most of the day. When they had to take her away which was every few hours. I was either talking to my mom, dad, Carslisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and most importantly Edward. But it was just so boring! I couldn't see how nurses and doctors could work here. No offence to Carslisle.

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon and we were waiting for approval from my doctor to see when I could be released. Everyone had left the hospital except Edward. He hadn't left once since we all got here. Even when I was asleep he wouldn't leave me side. Edward was sitting on the couch watching TV. I was holding Avery Rose as she peacefully slept in my arms, when there was a knock at the door.

At frist I thought maybe it was just a nurse or maybe Charile or Renee, being Renee was leaving as soon as I got released from the hospital.

"Come in"

I said in a low pitched voice. I was still drained form the whole having a baby thing!

To my surprise it was non of the people I expected, it was the last person I thought would ever show up at my door.

"Hey Bells!"

I swallowed hard and smiled. HE wasn't suppose to know I was pregnant. Oh god he must think so many things right now.

"Hey Jake…"

Edward looked over and made a confused face. That's right…I never told him how I spent a amazing day with Jake, kissed him, then didn't talk to him for 7 months.

"How are you feeling? I herd about everything….your dad told my dad and well yea"

I looked down at Avery Rose and nodded.

"Yea well you weren't really suppose to find out like that Jake, im sorry. I should have told you the day we hung out"

Jake sat on the edge of my bed and shook his head.

" Bella, we didn't even know each other, I don't expect you to tell me something that big right away!"

I smiled alittle and looked at Edward. He was giving Jacob a death glare.

"Oh Jake this is my……um…this is Edward…"

Jake looked at Edward and his smiled slowly turned into a glare.

"Edward this is Jake..my..um yea this is Jake"

Edward reached his hand out to Jacob for him to shake. Jacob looked at his hand as if it were a germ. Jake looked at Edward's hand like if he touched it he might die. Then he took grasp of it and shook it.

"Are you the father?" Jake asked with a straight face.

Edward looked at me with a questioning face. I looked down at Avery Rose and nodded.

"Yea, he adopted her. He….isn't the biological father. We don't know who the biological father is."

I know I sounded like a totally slut. Not knowing who my baby's dad was. But the god to honest truth was, I didn't mean to be a slut. I was just lost and sex, drugs and drinking USE to be my old happiness..till Edward came along. Till Avery Rose came along…then my life changed.

"Oh, that's..intresting" Jake said making a weird playful face at me.

I rolled my eyes and took one of my hands out from under Avery Rose and playfully slapped Jake. He laughed with me. Edward just looked at the wall. What was with him?

" Hey, um Edward is it? Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Bella?"

Edward looked down at me and when our eyes meet, I felt that vibe. That vibe as if I was forgetting something or trying to remember something but couldn't quite get it!

I quickly looked away and closed my eyes.

"Yea, yea sure" Edward said leaning down and grabbing Avery Rose from my hands.

"Me and Avrey will just go see if anyone is in the wating room or something.."

Edward walked out of the room and I felt a sense of loneliness I was so use to him being there. Jake sat on the edge of my bed and smiled.

"She is beautiful Bella! Your going to be a great mom…"

I knew he liked me. That's what killed me, to watch his face as he was saying this stuff…..to know that I kissed him and then didn't talk to him for 7 months. It was killing me inside.

"You really think so? That is my worst fear that im not going to be a good mother."

Jake put a hand on my now empty hands and patted it. "You are Strong and beautiful, you will be an excellent mother"

I smiled and he smiled and then he stopped smiling. It was werid, I felt as if I knew what was about to happen next. It scared the crap out of me.

"Bells, I know this might not be a good time. But we have to talk about what happen"

I knew that was about to come next. My heart quickened and I licked my lips and looked down at my empty hands where Avery Rose layed a couple of minutes ago, wishing she could still be there.

"I know…."

Jake moved himself alittle farther away from me and looked at me.

"What was that Bella? I mean last time I checked you just don't kiss someone and then run away, then not talk to them for 7 months."

I was listening to him I really was! But I had herd the door creak alittle and I looked over. I saw a shadow and I knew it was Edward, he was listening to every word we were saying. Which really didn't bother me.

"Jake, I was going through a really tough time. I had just found out I was pregnant and it was just a really, really bad time!"

He walked over to me and got really close to me.

"Why did you kiss me Bella? Cause for the past 7 months all I could think about was that kiss."

I swallowed hard again. He was coming closer and closer to me.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything Bella cause I did and usually when one person feels something the other person feels something to."

He was centimeters away from me and my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"I didn't though..Jake I like you! I really do. But as a best friend. Your like my little brother you know?"

Jake smirked and got even closer to me.

"Don't pull that bull shit with me Bella"

Then he just kissed me. And once again I didn't feel that….SPARK! I just felt lust! It was just like all the other hook up's I had ever had…except that one…that one in ehich Avrey Rose was conceived at Tanya's party. But I had realized something. Last time I kissed Jake, I was thinking of Edward….I knew why now….

I pushed him away and kept my eyes closed tight. Wishing I hadn't let him do that.

"Jake, I do feel something. But its not what you think. I don't want to hurt you Jake. But what I feel….its like what I always feel when I kiss a guy. Its that feeling to go further. Its not what you think it is either. Its lust….But I have felt something different and that's when Edward kisses me. I have never kissed him fully like that. But he will kiss my check or head and I feel this feeling, its as if the world has stopped. I'm sorry Jake! I'm truly sorry! Please, don't hate me..but the truth is…"

I knew Edward herd every word I said. And I knew he was about to hear the next few. I wasn't afraid anymore. I looked over at the Shadow. It was swaying alittle. He must be rocking Avery Rose.

"The truth is..im in love with Edward"

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?!?!?!?! Lol well that's all for now folks! Ok so some exciting New Moon news! The official website is finally up for New Moon. Not really sure whats on it. I myself have yet to check it out but im going to! LOL Also Hot Topic has gotten in New Moon shirts! it's the official picture and logo and they are soooo cool! My friend had one on at school today and I was speechless! LOL Also now that Hot Topic is getting merchandise for New Moon all their Twilight stuff is on sale! And if you don't have a Hot Topic around you the website is…..**

**.COM**

**So go on and get some goodies! Lol thanks for reading! Review guys!**


	21. A romantic night

**Hey! So I thought I would give you a hint who the dad is! Just to be nice!!!!**

**HINT: Its someone Bella knows!**

**Haha nice hint right? LOL anyways here is the next chapter!!! Hope you guys like it please review!!!! Can we hit 15 reviews this time?!?!? What do you say?!?!**

**BELLA'S POV**

I swallowed back all fear and stared Jake straight in the eye. He looked pale, paler then usual and his bottom lip hung open. He just nodded his head and backed up.

"Seriosuly Bella?"

I felt tears. Then I just held them back and nodded.

"Yes Jake. I seriously do love Edward. I am not lieing,at all"

Jake backed up more, he was half way out the door when he bumped into Edward. I knew he was listening to every word I said. Avery Rose wasn't in his hands. Where was she? Was she OK?

Edward's face was frozen. Jake froze too. I felt like I was watching one of those movies where you had no idea what was going to happen next but you knew it wasn't going to be good. Like in One Tree hill, or The OC. Yea, that's what it felt like!

"Why didn't you tell me that before you kissed me?"

Jake said looking as if he had just gotten hit by a bus. Edward's face was torn. OK I could see why, the girl that was his supposed "Bestfriend" Just basically finally announced her undying loveto him.

"Can someone fill me in on whats glove for him! Then he finds out she kissed someone else! Nice right?

What's going on here?"

Edward said stepping into the room.

"Its none of you bussiness!"

Jacob yelled at him.

"Actually it kind of is Jake. I mean he is the father of my baby. He deserves to know."

"Ok then we will tell him! So your little girlfriend or what ever you want to call her. She played sweet and innocent and told me her entire life story in one day! It was cool I thought she was cool…Then she kissed me! Yea SHE kissed me! Now this?"

Edward had a confused look on his face and I felt like barfing!

"Jake is it? Listen when this happen, Bella was going through a really tough time in her life. So I can see where maybe she was just looking for a friend!!! But you don't have to bash her for it! Why are you even here now? You couldn't have come I don't know a week after it happen? You had to wait 8 months to talk about it?"

Jake looked like a puppy hiding in a little corner. He knew Edward was right in every little aspect. He just nodded his head, looked at me. Then Edward and walked out the door.

Edward looked at me then laughed alittle. He sat down in the chair next to me and smiled. He moved some of my hair behind my ear.

"Avery is fine. I put her in the nursery for right now"

Like I have said before, its as if he read my mind. He knew that would be the first thing I asked.

"So you love me huh? Or were just saying that to shut him up?"

I blushed and looked around. I was altogether embarrassed but at the same time I felt safe. I knew that Edward loved me too. I was always just afraid to admit it.

"No..I really, really do love you! No lie. Not as a brother either….ugh this is so not the way I wanted to tell you, in a hospital bed. In a hospital robe, with a IV in my arm and all types of heart monitors hooked up to me. But I seriously do….really really really, undeniable, undyingly …..Love you"

Edward was smiling so big. I didn't know what was going through his head. But I think it was something like 'Now you tell me' Or 'I have been wating to here that since the 9th grade' What ever it was. I was happy.

"Bella….I"

And right before he could say a single word. I pulled him down..into one of the best kisses I have ever…ever experienced in my entire life…….

2 MONTHS LATTER

" We should go shopping now! Oh! Lets go to that really pretty store! Or maybe go to the mall!"

I rubbed my temples hopping Alice Cullen my annoying new Best friend would shut it about shopping! We were In Alice's brand new car. We were going to Seattle for the day because its Alice's favorite place to shop, ofcorse.

"Oh I know lets go shopping for Avrey Rose!'

"No! Please Edward can't even find a place to keep half the stuff you bought last time!"

Alice likes to buy Avery Rose large amounts of cloths. Its sad to say she is going to grow out of all of them.

But I thank Alice with everything I have because if It wasn't for her, Edward, Esme, Carslisle and Emmett. I wouldn't have been able to keep my beautiful baby girl. They have helped me so much with her its not even funny! I so didn't know how to change diapers till Esme showed me. Then Edward had to do it for the first month cause I still had NO clue how!

"Speaking about Edward! How are you two? I mean I know you guys are dating and stuff now but have you guys like did it yet?"

My eyes widened and I started to feel butterfly's in my stomach.

"How am I suppose to have sex if I have a crying infant in my arms 24/7? Besides were not at that point in our relationship yet…"

Alice didn't say anything at first she just kept her eyes on the road.

"Bella what are you afraid of? I mean Edward if pretty safe. I think…"

Alice always made things funny, even if she didn't do it on purpose she still made them funny!

"NO! I know he is safe, its just I really want it to mean something. And with Avery Rose always crying and having to be with her. Its pretty hard. I love her but its still hard."

Alice turned into the parking lot of her favorite store. My stomach dropped. I hated shopping with Alice. She took HOURS! Not just an hour! HOURS!!! But she was my bestirred and I loved her.

"How about I take Avrey for the night and you can set up a romantic date with Edward?"

I thought for a second..this could work! I mean Edward and I havn't really had a free night since Avery was born! It would be nice to sit down for a couple hours and relax. I would be super worried about my baby, but at the same time It would be nice. But I trust Alice and I'm sure Esme would want to see her too, Even though she is with her now.

"That might just work out! When could you do it?"

Alice smiled and got out of the car. I followed.

"How about tonight?"

I smiled back as she locked the car.

"Sounds great Alice! Thanks!"

I suddenly couldn't wait to get home back to Edward!

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I had to get them together it was killing me! Lol It was seriously killing me! Review! And here are some questions I ask you guys to answer ****J**

**1. Which was your favorite chapter of the story?**

**2. Who is your favorite character so far?**

**3. Who do you think the father is out of Jacob, Edward, Emmett, or yet to be known?**

**4. If you could change one thing about this story what would it be?**

**5. In one word describe this story**

**6. What is your favorite Kristen Stewart movie?**

**7. Favorite Taylor Launter movie?**

**8. Favorite actor or actress from Twilight**

**Just thought it would be fun to answer some questions! Lol**

**So anyways New Moon news?**

**Nothing really going on with New Moon the movie right now. Rob Pattionson Is in New York city for two months filming a movie called **_**Remember me**__. _**Kristen Stewart is back in LA hanging with Joan Jet getting ready to film her new film the Runaways. So yea lol New Moon is halfway done!!!! Before you know it we will all be watching it!! I cant wait! lol**


	22. The first time?

**Hey! Anways so I thought that I would give you guys another hint as to who the father is!**

**Hint: Bella knew him before she had sex with him that night ****J **

**Hehe I hope you guys pick up on my hints! Lol I am thinking about just giving away who the dad is but then there would be no more suspense in the story. You guys wouldn't look forward to the next chapter cause you would already know! Lol so im going to wait! But I have plans to make this story sad again…so yea lol Oh there is some…..how do you say….smut?!?!? In this chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!! Oh and I thought I would answer my own questions! Lol**

**1. Which was your favorite chapter of the story?**

(my favorite chap was probably this chapter cause I have been thinking about how to do it and I like the way it came out)

**2. Who is your favorite character so far?**

(My favorite character is Edward cause he is kind of always the problem solver and he knows just how to love Bella and show her he cares J )

**3. Who do you think the father is out of Jacob, Edward, Emmett, or yet to be known?**

(Well I know! Hehe )

**4. If you could change one thing about this story what would it be?**

( I wouldn't have brought James into it…..but I thought that since Bella was raped she thought that she no longer had to care for her virginity and that's why she kept having sex you know? Lol)

**5. In one word describe this story**

(Incredible I have never been so interested in one of my stories! Lol)

**6. What is your favorite Kristen Stewart movie?**

(I would have to say Adventureland she really brought out her character and you could tell her character was compelling and she just did a great acting job in that movie!)

**7. Favorite Taylor Launter movie?**

(Um I think New Moon is going to be his best movie yet! But I liked Twilight a lot! Lol)

**8. Favorite actor or actress from Twilight**

(Kristen Stewart all the way she is my idol!)

**Bella's pov(for now!) **

Alice and Esme took Avery Rose an hour an fifteen minutes ago. I was excited for my romantic night with my boyfriend and god did it feel good to call him my boyfriend finally. It felt weird being he was always my best friend but good because we were never meant to be friends. We were meant to be something so much more!

I lit some candles and placed them around the TV room. Edward hadn't come home from work yet and when he did I was ready to give him the most romantic night he could ever dream of. Edward had just started to work, he didn't work before but he had gotten a small accounting job. You really didn't have big accounting in Forks but then bank needed someone to figure their finances. Edward was pretty good with that stuff.

I was never ever romantic, ever. But it made me think of 9 months ago when I was so determined to find out who Avery Rose's dad was just because I had romantic sex with him. It made me think of how immature I was. Sounds stupid but this type of romances was so much better. It wasn't a fling. It actually meant something.

I was in a healthly relationship with someone I truly loved and when we did have sex it would acctualy mean something special. It wouldn't just be sex.

I finished lighting the candles and putting dinner on the table. I was proud of myself! I couldn't believe I did all of this myself! I sat down on the couch to look at the room, when the door opened and Edward walked in.

"Hey Bella!" He said coming over and giving me a huge kiss. And even after two months the kisses were still bittersweet!

"Gets me eveytime!" He said slowly moiving away from my lips. "Where is Avrey?" He asked as he put his stuff down on the chair and looked around.

I smiled and moved closer to him "She is with your family!" I slowly moved myself on top of him smiling and feeling butterfly's as I got closer.

"I see, this means we have a night alone. A whole house to our self"

I closed in and kissed him again. This time with more passion. When the kiss broke he smiled an evil grin.

"But you have to eat dinner before any of that! Cause it took me a long time to make it!"

He pulled my waist in and we fell on the couch. "I'm not really hungry and im going to need lunch tomorrow anyways and it would make one less thing I had to cook" I giggled and he kissed me again this time flipping me over so he was on top and kissing me like he had never kissed me before.

"I guess were not eating dinner tonight then.." I said as he slowly moved down my neck to my collar bone. He just looked up at me and shook his head. I smiled. My entire body was on fire and my skin was tingling and numb. I had never felt so, in love in my life. I never wanted to stop feeling the sensations I was feeling at that moment.

"Edwad….I want to talk to you about this first" I finally was able to blurt out. I couldn't talk for the longest time as he trailed kiss along my jaw neck and stomach. But I finally got the words out.

He looked at me then sat up. He smiled at me and pulled me onto his chest. I looked at him and smiled back. I could tell that he wasn't upset atl all he wanted to know what I needed to say.

"Ok, I just want you to know that when we do have sex which we will." I said smiling, Edward blushed and laughed.

"It wont be just sex, this is going to sound so corny coming from my mouth but I want to make love to you. I don't want it to be like every other time I have had with a guy. I truly love you and I have for a while now. I just wanted to wait till Avery rose was born to tell you. But I want you to know im not just having sex with you to have sex, it actually means something to me. This is the first time I have ever really made love."

Edward wrapped me in his arms tight and just held me there.

"Bella, I feel like these past two months have been a dream seriously, I could have never imagined you wanting to be with me let alone this. What ever you want I will give it to you because that what love is all about , giving. I love you Bella with all my heart and I will continue to love you till the day I die"

I smiled and placed my hand on his check.

"I'm tired of hiding it Bella. I was so tired of hiding that I loved you."

I moved closer to him and right before I was about to kiss him I smiled

"I know Edward, I was too"

Then I kissed him again and this time we didn't stop. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso. He carried me into his room and layed down on his bed. I giggled alittle as I felt his weight be placed on top of me.

Then once again I felt as though my body was completely consumed by fire, we hadn't even started do anything major yet I felt as though I was about to burst any second.

I closed my eyes and I kissed him slowly enjoying every second and every taste. Making sure to savor every breath.

As time passed things got more intense ofcorse and slowly I began to release into a place I had yet to experience. At least I think…..

As Edward removed my top and bra I began to feel as though this had already happen. As if we had done this.

"Edward…..I don't mean to be a kill joy. But we never had sex right?"

Edward laughed alittle and took a deep breath.

"No im pretty sure this is the first time Bella" he said running his finger though my hair and kissing my forehead.

I nodded my head and layed my head back down on the pillow. Not thinking just feeling and breathing in his intoxicating scent.

Without even thinking I reached for his jeans and pulled them off. Before I knew it we both both completely exposed and just totally loving each touch and each little kisses brought a whole different sensation to my body each time.

Before Edward did anything he just looked me in the eyes. Making sure I was totally fine with everything. It was as if I was losing it all over again, that nervous feeling of what was going to happen next. That feeling of disbelief that it was actuality happening. Then it just happen and I cant tell you the rest cause love took over from there. Couldn't remember a single thing but looking into Edward's eyes and telling him I love you. Over and over. Till the next thing I knew I was lieing in his arms.

It was losing it. It wasn't my virginity, but it was losing all childishness and immaturity. Sex was no longer fun to me is was enjoyable and spectacular and magical. But only if you could be with someone you truly loved.

I layed on his chest and let him run his fingers through my hair over and over. But constantly thinking and feeling that this wasn't our first time….But it had to be. I knew I never had sex with him! I had to have been dreaming! Yea that's it I was dreaming….

**So what do you guys think? Not enough smut? To much love? Needed to be more rough? Haha you as the readers need to tell me! Lol**

**New Moon news?**

**There is a new Poster out and its Bella and Jacob. It was made for the front cover of all New Moon books. It will be released along with the movie later on this year! In my opioion its really cool and it has a deep meaning to it. Also In Robert's new movie Remember me he gets arrested in a certain scene! Lol and Kristen and Dakota fanning just started filming The runaways. ****J Oh and for all you Robsetn fans! There have been numerous reports that they are a couple! Official reports in Life&Style magazine! Lol Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**


	23. Finding out who the father is

**Hey! So a lot of you think that Edward is the father! Well we will see! This chapter might get all of your hopes up! But believe me! I wouldn't give the answer away that easy!**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't get it out of my head. Edward could be the real farther of Avery Rose. He really could. That would explain everything! There was only one way to find out. As I stood at Jacob Black's front door knocking vigorously, I felt my body trembling. I felt the tears in the back of my eyes. I was happy, yet I was sad to think at the same time Jake or Emmett could be the father too.

Then as I opened my eyes the door opened.

"Jake…"

Jake stood there dumbfounded. Then he smirked and stepped aside.

"Please Bella….be my guest…"

I looked around as if I were committing a crime, then I stepped into his house.

"Why are you here Bella? Cause if your going to apploigize….I don't think I can except it."

I shook my head and looked down at his floor.

"No I need a favor"

Jake looked at me and closed the door. Then he rose an eyebrow and sat down in a chair right by the door.

"Im only doing this cause I already consider you one of my best friends even though you tore my heart into pieces"

I nodded my head and continued to look at the floor.

"Whats your favor?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and pleaded with my eyes rather then my words.

***

So there I sat. In the doctors office. Edward to my left, Emmett to my right and Jacob right in front of me.

"So which one of us is it?"

Jake asked looking me up and down.

"Well it cant be Edward, he is to much of a goodie, goodie. They probably havn't even had sex yet"

Edward rolloed his eyes and smiled at me.

"Actually Emmet it could be Edward. That's why he is here…And for your information we have. Why do you think Avery Rose was with you and your parents last night?"

Edward's eyes went wide and he slowly sat up in his chair. Emmett just scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me this Bella?"

I looked Edward straight in the eyes.

"I just realized it last night. That you could be the father. I just realized lat night that you could be the one I well we all know what I had to do."

Edward knew exactly what I was talking about and he just nodded his head and sat back in his seat.

"Honestly I think it was me!"

Emmett said smiling and folding his arms. I didn't think it was Emmett or Jacob…I had a feeling it was Edward. But I didn't know that was the problem.

Jake eyed me and then raised his eyebrow.

"How did you even know I was at the party Bella?"

I closed my eyes and exhaled. Why did he have to ask?!?! Oh all the question in the world he could ask right now. Why this one?

"It's a long story Jake don't embarrass me."

Jake laughed and sat in the same possions Emmett was in. I felt that anxiety feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"This should be interesting, come on Bella tell us"

Edward made a face and then got in Jake's face.

"If she doesn't want to share she doesn't have to Jake!"

Jake snickered.

"Oh please, Share? Your acting as if were in kindergarten Edward. Let the girl tell her story!"

I gave Jake a death glare then closed my eyes and embraced myself.

"Ugh, Rose…she was eyeing you from the moment you walked into the party. She kept making comments about your ass and how she wanted to tap it badly. Then finally I told her that….."

I looked at Edward and he had a smirk on his face. Jake was laughing and Emmett was getting ready to kill Jake. Being that his current girlfriend was about to tap a totally asshole.

"You told her what Bells?"

I rolled my eyes and snapped.

"Don't call me that! I'm mad at you!…..I told her I would grab ur ass and have that ass by the end of the night…are you happy!??!?"

Edward looked discusted as if he just ate something really bad and was about to puke it up. Emmett was cracking up along with Jake.

"Ms. Bella Swan"

The nurse called out. My heart stared racing and I felt my stomach drop. Emmett, Jake and Edward were dead silent. We all got up and each of us took a deep breath. Then we all walked into the doctors office.

***

"Its very possible that Emmett could be the father, Avery Rose has his hair. But then again it could be Edward's baby and the gene could have skipped a generation. I cant see it being Jake's baby. There is no resemblance at all. But it could be. She could have taken most of your traits Bella."

The doctore had just finished taking blood from all the guys. We were now talking about results and who could possible be the father.

"How much of a chance is it that Edward is the father?"

The doctor shook her head and looked down at the clipboard.

"Ms Swan there is no grantee in who the father is."

I nodded my head and sucked in another deep breathe. I had a feeling she would say something along those lines.

"And you said it should take up to three weeks to get the results?"

The doctor shook her head yes and smiled.

"As soon as we get the results I will give them to you Ms. Swan and you can tell who ever the father is. Its very brave of you to want to know. Some mothers will just go without wanting to know."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. And so the waiting process began.

***

When Edward and I got home. Alice was on the couch rocking Avery Rose.

"Hey Alice, I really appreciate you doing this!"

I said grabbing a hold of my baby girl and kissing her small check.

"Yea sure! Anytime. So when will you find out Bella?"

I looked at Edward and he nodded. Edward and I had this thing where we didn't have to hear eachother speak. We would already know what to say.

"Alice, we need to tell you something"

Alice's smile slowly dropped and she sat back into the couch.

"Well is it good or bad?"

I smiled and looked down a Avery Rose.

"Its good!"

Alice smiled again and looked at us both impatiently.

"Well out with it already!"

Edward laughed and nodded.

"There is a chance that I could actually be the biological father of Avery Rose. I was the the party the night Bella had sex. I don't remember a single thing from that night. So there is a chance something could have happen. But last night"

Edward put a hand through his hair and I could tell he got nervous. I mean it was our sex life and he was telling his sister!

"Last night when Edward and I were about to have…um yea you know. I kept getting the feeling as if it had happen before. So it very well might be Edward's baby"

Alice's face lite up and she screamed. She got up off the couch and jumped into Edward's arms. Edward laughed and I smiled.

"Thank god for your sperm Edward!"

Alice said giving him a quick peck on the check.

"Alice….don't get your hopes up….there is a chance it could be Emmett"

Alice looked at me in horror at what I just said.

"Ew if its Emmett I might scream again but this time it wont be a good scream!"

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. What would we do without Alice Cullen?!?!

**3 WEEKS LATTER**

The doctor held a yellow envelope in her hand and smiled at me. My heart began to thump, louder and louder each time. I was about to find out something I had been waiting a whole year to know. The thumping grew louder and louder until she placed the envelope in my hand. Then the thumping became faster.

"Congratualtions Bella. I believe you and the father will be extremely happy with the results"

***

As I drove home the annoying, yellow envelope kept distracting me in the passengers seat next to Avery Rose.

"You know Avery Rose. I have been wating to find out who your dad is. Now that its here I don't think I want to know."

When I got home. I sat in the drive way for 10 minutes just staring at the envelope. Just starring and starring at it till finally, I looked at Avery Rose and her small smile and then I ripped the envelope open.

I closed my eyes and lifted the results to my face. When I opened my eyes. I began to sob.

**HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE who is it?!??!?!?!?!? Your just going to have to wait to find out!!!!!!!!!**

**On the bright side I'm almost finished with the story so you wont have to wait that long!!!! I most likely have like 10 more chapter? Mabye less! It all depends on how much I feel like writing! Lol **

**New Moon News?**

**Hmmm not to much right now. Besides the fact that Eclipse starts filming in 2 months :0. So yea lol that should be exciting!!!!**

**REVIEW!!! Thank you! **

**Questions?**

**1. Do you think Kristen Stewart would ever gussestar on a show like, Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill or 90210?**

**2. Should Robert Pattinson play in another movie non Twiligt related with Kristen as his leading lady?**

**3. If Taylor Launter accidentally bumped into you on a street would you treat him like a person or ask for an autograph and picture?**

**4. How do you think they will make Breaking Dawn?**

**5. Do you think they should film Eclipse and Breaking Dawn in Forks Washington like Cathrine did. OR keep it in Vancouver?**

**6. If you found out you were pregnant and you didn't know who the father was who would you want it to be out of Bella's choices?**

**These questions seemed to work and get everyone reviewing! So just answer the questions and tell me about the chapter! Thanks guys! **


	24. Seriously, Meagan Fox?

**Hey! **

**Questions?**

**1. Do you think Kristen Stewart would ever gussestar on a show like, Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill or 90210?**

I honestly don't think she would. I just couldn't see her doing a show she is more of a movie gal. LOL

**2. Should Robert Pattinson play in another movie non Twilight related with Kristen as his leading lady?**

I don't think it's a good idea. I mean Leonardo Decapreio and Kate Winslet were in Titanic together then they just did that other movie. It wasn't as good. I think They are good as Bella and Edward but then again Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore did Wedding singer and 50 first dates and both those movies rocked. So its really all about how they poetry the character.

**3. If Talyor Launter accidentally bumped into you on a street would you treat him like a person or ask for an autograph and picture?**

Honestly I think I would be too star struck to do anything but be really shy and say I was super sorry. I'm not the type of person to be all "OH MY GOSH!!!!!" over someone. I met Chad Michael Murry and I blushed and walked away but my sister MADE me go back and get a autograph haha.

**4. How do you think they will make Breaking Dawn?**

I think they are going to put Bella's first book in Eclipse inoculating the wedding scene, Honeymoon and finding out of Neisse, Then I think they are going to start off with Jacob's book for Breaking Dawn cause I'm sure that will cut out a good hour of Breaking Dawn you know? lol

**5. Do you think they should film Eclipes and Breaking dwan in Forks Washingtom like Cathrine did. OR keep it in Vancouver?**

See I think they should have kept it in Forks, Seattle and all that good stuff. But someone brought up a good point. Forks would become over populated and wouldn't be the same anymore! Vancouver is very big and open so they can have A LOT more closed and private sets you know?

**6. If you found out you were pregnant and you didn't know who the father was who would you want it to be out of Bella's choices?**

Jacob!!! Haha I love everyone else but idk I think it would be like really cool to have him as the father!

**So this chapter I have no ideas and had no ideas for so I'm just going to write! Haha but thanks for answering the question. I think more then half of you did and it was awesome! So here is the next chapter. Give me input. It really dose help when people tell me what they like about the chapter. Or what they dislike!**

**Edward's POV**

**1 year and 6 months latter**

It has been a year and a half since Avery Rose Cullen has been born. Bella is an amazing mother. She is so caring and protective over the baby. Not to much has happen in the time period other then Jake and our family have become pretty close. He comes over a lot and we will go out to Seattle or something.

The only thing that has been bothering me is, Bella has yet to tell any of us who the father is. When we ask she ask us not to talk about it. I don't understand why she is putting it off. She has known for a year! And yet she won't tell anyone. I have gotten into many arguments with her, pleading her to tell us. I tell her that I wont be hurt if im the father. That I can except it and that I will always love her no matter what!

Yet, she still puts it of. Lieing saying she doesn't know or she doesn't want to know. But I gusse I have to respect her descion in a way. She had always wanted to know who the father was. What if she really dosnt know and she never wanted to because she was scared of the results?

What I was afraid to tell anyone was…I knew all along who the father was. I just am not about to tell anyone. In fear of what they might think if they knew….that I knew this whole time. It didn't bother me that Bella wouldn't tell me. It was the fact I knew she knew and she was keeping it from me. Lying to my face. Yet I still loved her. Beyond loved. I was truly, deeply passionately in love with her.

Today Emmett Jake and I decided to go help plan Bella's birthday party with Rose. Oh yea, Rose and Bella had become friends again. It was very weird. Rose showed up at our house and basically cried her eyes out on my floor. Nice right?

Rose, Emmett, Jake and I sat on Rose's new couch. She had just bought a amazing huge house. We asked her how she fit it in Forks. One of the smallest places on Earth! She just smiled and walked into the kitchen. Bella was turinning 19 and deserved the biggest party ever! We all deiced that she had a pretty hard year and deserved to let loose and have fun.

"No! I don't think we should get stripers Rose. I mean there are going to be men at this party!"

Jake said looking at the weird picture of two men posing in boxers.

Rose scoffed and closed the address book.

"Its Bella's birthday I have to make it alteast alittle fun!"

I scrathed my head and gave Rose a werid looks.

"Ok so well get her some balloons and streamers, not two male stripers. Last time I checked she was in a relationship not single. Aren't you in a relationship to?"

I asked looking at Emmet her boyfriend for a year and 8 months.

Rose got up and returned to the kitchen, not saying a word to me or looking at me. Which meant she was mad but did I really give a shit? When she eventually did get back she smiled fakely and placed something on the table.

"Fine. No stripers, but when you two finally get married! Im so getting strippers for her bacholerret party!"

We all rolled our eyes at her and went back to planing the party. But at the same time I was thinking about what Rose said about the whole Marriage thing. Is it to soon to purpose? Could I propose? I mean I know Bella's THE ONE. But would she be totally alarmed if I proposed?

A lot of thoughts crossed my mind and I couldn't wait to get out of Rose's house so I could return home to Bella and Avrey Rose.

***

After 4 traitorous hours of sitting in Rose's living room arguing over the same crap I was finally back home.

For a couple hours I held Avery Rose. Watching her face light up when Belle walked by or when Bella made a funny face at her. Avery was crawling and could say a few words. Her first word was Forks! Ge that must have been hard! She was the most perfect baby though. I loved her with all that I had.

Bella was the perfect mom too. She always knew how to handle Avery Rose. When Avery Rose cried, Bella knew just how to calm her down. She was the most perfect mother I knew. She loved to be around Avery rose and always protected her with her life.

We put Avery Rose to bed and decided to watch a movie.

As I sat on the couch in front of the fire place with Bella. I totally just enjoyed this time of being alone with her. We were watching one of her favorite movies and surprisingly mine to. Transformers. Yea, I'm a bit of a freak when it comes to robots.

"I never really liked her"

Bella said in the middle of the movie about Meagan Fox.

"Me either shes to…."

Bella got up off my chest and looked me in the eyes.

"Shes to….I don't know what the word is!"

Bella paused the movie and turned over so her stomach was on mine.

"Shes to prety…she has to much of a nice body?"

Her breath was tickling my neck and smiled.

"She has non of that!"

Bella quickly jolted back so she was looking in my eyes again.

"Oh your such a liar!"

I shook my head and laughed.

"No I'm serious! I just don't see why everyone goes go go ga ga over her. I don't find her that attractive at all. I know someone way more sexier then her!"

Bella leaned her head back against the other end of the couch and pouted. God I loved that so much.

"There's always someone better…"

I laughed and grabbed her waist bringing her back on my chest.

"See the difference between Meagan and this girl is, I love this girl. With all of my heart. I don't love Meagan at all!"

Bella laughed and kissed my lips and still after a year I could never get use to the spark that ignited when kissing her. She slowly pulled back on the kiss and smiled.

"Lets get married!"

I looked at her like she was crazy and went into a moment of shook.

"WHAT?!?!"

She laughed and got off the couch and put her soft hands through her messy hair.

"I'm serious. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever. So lets get married!"

This was one of the reasons I loved Bella. She never hide how she felt. If she wanted something she wouldn't wait around till it came to her. She would make it clear that she wanted it and go after it.

"Bella, isn't this alittle drastic. I mean aren't I suppouse to propose to you?"

Bella jumped on my stomach and patted it.

"SO! Why can't we do things differently? I mean we have been dating for over a year now!"

I laughed and put a hand through my hair.

"A year and 6 months actually!"

She giggled and blushed

"See this is one of the many reason I love you. Your just so perfect! You know exactly how I feel, what I think. You even know our anniversary! I mean not to many guys know that!"

I looked her in the eyes and that's when I knew. I wanted this just as much as she did. I wanted this since the moment I meet her in the 9th grade Biology room.

FLASHBACK

_Just another rainy day in Forks. I thought to myself as I sat down at the lab table in Mr. Lofler's biology class. I couldn't explain it but every time I was in his class it made Forks feel even dreary. His raggedy cloths and the way his dark circles under his eyes , grew within Meir minutes of being in his class. _

_Everyone was talking and laughing about the Valentines day dance that was on Friday. I had been asked 20 times by 20 different girls. I had denied everyone one of them. Being I just didn't feel that spark! That feeling of knowing I wanted to dance with them or watch them laugh and smile. I didn't mean to be rude, that's just the way I felt!_

_Mr. Lofler walked in the classroom and sat at his desk. His glasses were high up on his nose and his blue shirt made his eyes look almost black today._

"_Good afternoon class. Today we have a new Student. Please welcome Miss. Bella Swan to our Biology class"_

_I looked down at the floor. Expecting yet another, fake blond with a short skirt and lots of makeup._

_As soon as she walked in the class I herd some of the guys whistle. Most of the girls began to gossip and I herd Jessica Stanley throw a jealous comment at her._

"_Nice shirt, salvation arm it?"_

"_Out Miss Stanley!"_

_said in a stern voice. I laughed a bit and continued to not look at her._

"_Well Miss Swan don't mind this class they can be, overwhelming. Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"_

_I herd her scoff and I herd her shoes squeaking against the hard cold ground._

"_Um My name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella. I just moved here from Phoenix Arizona. And I'm not really that good at Bio..sorry"_

_A bunch of people started laughing and some of the guys made comments about teaching her bio and some other things._

"_Well that's what school is made for Miss. Swan. Why don't you sit Next to Edward. That is the only seat available in the class."_

_Why me? I thought to myself. As I herd her shoes squeak over to my seat. My heart began to beat faster and I slowly looked up. To my surprise she was nothing of what I expedited. She had long, naturally brown hair. It was silky looking and very shinny. She was quite pale and her face was flawless. You could see her blush from a mile away and her eyes were like this mix of chocolate and bark brown. I was speechless she was breath taking. _

_She was skinny but not anorexic skinny. She was wearing a hoiddie and skinny jeans with Converse. She was the most breath taking thing I had yet to lay my eyes on. She smiled at me and I literally stopped breathing for a split second._

"_I like your shirt. Jessica is a bitch"_

_I foolishly said starring deep into her eyes. She sat down and scoffed._

"_Thanks and yea I gusse I know to stay away from her"_

_I nodded my head and looked at the board. I kept seeing her eyes look over toward me. Foolishly I kept looking back at her, We would play this game where she would look, I would look away, then I would look and she would look away. She opened up a notebook and began to write something._

_I looked away pretending not to be suspicious about what she was writing yet the whole time hoping it was to me._

"_I'm Bella by the way"_

_I smiled and nodded. She was beautiful, any guy would know that. I just wanted to be the only one. Yet I knew all the guys were checking her out. Cause she seemed to be the only girl in our school, besides Rosalie Hale, to not be …fake._

"_I'm Edward, by the way!"_

_I said smiling at her. She smiled a wide smile. Putting her pen between her teeth and looking at me._

"_I think I'm going to have fun here, Edward!"_

_I laughed and looked around the room_

"_Good luck with that. I try to have fun as much as I can. But it just ain't happening in a place like Forks."_

_Bella laughed and turned her body toward me._

"_That's cause I wasn't here yet. I can make anyone have fun. Let me take you to the Valentines day dance. I will show you how to have fun!"_

_I quietly screamed and smiled._

"_I will pick you up at 6pm"_

_She smiled and ripped the piece of paper from her notebook and handed it to me. _

"_I was hoping you would say that!"_

_I looked down at the piece of paper to see direction to her house. I laughed to my self and shook my head. She was so amazing._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I smiled at the memory and looked into Bella's eyes.

"At least let me propose to you so I feel like a man?"

Bella punched me in the chest and laughed.

"Ok! But I want to act all surprised like I didn't know it was coming! Oh and it has to be in a non public place please!"

I opened my mouth and looked at her like she had five heads.

"What?!?! No! I am going to make it big and confess to the world my love for Bella Swan!"

She laughed and leaned down toward my face.

"Don't you mean Bella Cullen?!?"

I kissed her passionately and smiled.

"Yea, Bella Marie Cullen! I like the sound of that!"

Bella smiled and took something out from her pocket. It was alittle slip of paper folded up in a little square.

I gave her an extremely confused look and started to unravel it. Bella was hiding her face in her pillow and laughing at the same time.

When the paper was completely unravelled I saw that it was completely cover in Bella's hand writing I began to read it.

'I will Marry Edward'

'I will be Mrs. Cullen'

'Bella Marie Cullen'

It might have sounded stalkrish to someone who didn't know Bella. But to me it was the best thing a guy could ask for. When I looked up in the right hand corner. It made my heart skip a beat.

'2-14-04'

"Now do you see why I failed that pop quiz he gave us at the end of class? Or do you still think its easy. Cause for one of the answers I put 'I will be Mrs. Cullen' and somehow I got it wrong. I don't know, I thought that's what he wrote on the board!"

I laughed at her and placed the paper on the coffee table.

"Well you got an A in my book! I cant believe all this time you liked me"

She laughed and I moved a strand of hair behind her ear

"Just took me long enough to realize I wanted to be with you instead of be around you"

I kissed her again but this time. It didn't end till we were wrapped in each others arms in my bed the next morning.

**GOD THAT WAS A FLUFFY CHAPTER!!!! Haha I hoped you guys liked it! The next few chapters will be fluffy! Then its going to get sad…sorry….haha but soon! Very soon you will find out who the father is! I'm debating weather to just let it loose! Our wait till after the sad part! Cause after the sad part the story is over….so I don't know!**

**Questions?**

**1. What would you do if Kristen Stewart announced she was Prego?**

**2. What's your favorite Twilight book?**

**3. Twilight or Harry Potter?**

**4. Robsten or Kischale?**

**5. If you could be in any movie sequel in the world what would it be? Who would you be? And why? **

**6. Rob? Talyor? Kellan? Cam Or Jackson?**

**Review!**

**oh by the way, this is my longest chapter! 3,154 words! Yeay! lol **


	25. Im the father of Avery Rose

**Hey! **

**Questions?**

**1. What would you do if Kristen Stewart announced she was Prego?**

I wouldn't be that surprised. Im not saying she is a slut. Cause believe she is like my idol! But we all know she is sexual active! I mean she has been in the same relationship since she was 14! If they didn't have sex I would question if Michael was straight or not :p haha

But I would also wonder who the father was! Being she is caught in-between 2 guys right now. Robert and Michael.

**2. What's your favorite Twilight book?**

I absolutely loved New Moon! Everything about it was just amazing! Ok, im not Team Jacob I am Switzerland! But I loved getting to know him and learning about the wolf pack! It was awesome! Also I loved all the extreme stuff, like cliff diving and when Bella went up to the bikers. There was this side of Bella we had all yet to see and I thought it was awesome. Also if it wasn't for Edward leaving he would have never saw how much he needed Bella.

**3. Twilight or Harry Potter?**

Twilight all the way. Harry Potter is good. But I just love the whole concept of Twilight. I love the way it is written and how there is just so much love throughout the entire book series!

**4. Robsten or Krischael?**

A lot of you asked who (Krischael) was lol. Its Michael and Kristen! Haha I got bored and added their names together. But I like Robsten. But it is really up to Kristen whose eh wants. Rob seems to really want a relationship with her. I think she should go for it. I mean you should always try different things in life, she is young if she doesn't think Rob is the one and she wants to be with Mike then whatever! Its her life! Lol

**5. If you could be in any movie seqaul in the world what would it be? Who would you be? And why? **

I would want to be in Breaking Dawn. I would want to be someone that interacts with the Cullen's maybe like Tanya or something! That would be wicked awesome!

**6. Rob? Taylor? Kellan? Cam Or Jackson?**

It's a tie between Rob and Taylor. Kellan and Cam are amazing actors and great guys. But I just absolutely love Rob and Taylor!

**So I think im just going to let loose who the father is but you guys need to promise me your going to keep reading ok?!?! Cause if I see that my reviews go down after I tell who the father is, Im just going to stop writing! So yea keep reviewing! Lol**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Tonight was Bella's birthday. Everything was set up at Rose's house and everyone was there. We were all getting ready to give Bella the best surprise of her life. It almost killed me having to keep the surprise from her for a week!

Alice was going to bring here over. They had spent the whole day together shopping, going out for lunch and doing stuff with Avery Rose. Now it was time to party. The plan was that they were dropping Avery Rose off at Charile's to spend quality Grandpa, granddaughter bonding time together. Then Alice and Bella were coming over for "Dinner". Bella hates when people give parities for her birthday. But she deserved one this time.

We all sat in Rose's living room with the lights out, anxiously awaiting Bella's arrival. While I was sitting on the couch Emmett came over and sat by me. He looked a little worried and sad.

"Em, whats up?"

Emmett looked me in the eyes and laughed a little hiding his discomfort.

"I know its Bella's birthday. And I know she told us not to worry who the father was that it was her business. But….I am worried cause if I am the father I want Avery Rose to know. Do you know what I am saying?"

I looked down at the ground, I never wanted to remember the fact that my brother had sex with my fiancé. Oh yea, Bella and I are getting married but I have to get the ring and propose and find a great way to propose.

But I had to except the fact, that it happen but it was in the past.

"Yea, I will talk to her latter.."

Emmett patted me on the back and smiled.

"Thanks big bro!"

I nodded my head and fell back into the couch as Emmett went by Rose and put an arm around her shoulder.

It had been a year. A year and a half since any of us had to deal with this. And yet again the whole father thing was coming up again. Who was the father? I knew……should I tell them? No…..or maybe I should. Maybe it will make things easier.

***

Alice's headlights beamed 3 times to inform us that Alice and Bella were here. I smiled and turned off the remaining kitchen light we all crammed into the living room and waited til…

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone yelled as Bella and Alice walked through the door. Bella looked at me , Rose, Jacob, Emmett then back at me and mouthed.

"You are dead!"

But to the rest of the party she acted surprised and as if it was the best gift ever! Bella knew how to but on a good face. She was known for that.

Everyone gathered around her, hugging her and wishing her a happy birthday. Then the party began. We all danced and laughed and just had fun. I think it was the most fun anyone has had in two years.

Then, it was time to cut the cake. I stood in the dining room next to the huge cake that Rose just insisted! On getting. I smiled as Bella blew out all 20 candles. (One for good luck!) Then instead of handing a piece of cake to me. She shoved it in my face. Everyone went dead silent for a minute. Then we all began to crack up. Bella stepped on her tipy- toes and whispered in my ear.

"I told you you were dead!"

I smiled an evil smile and began to kiss her, but my hand was reaching for a plate filled with a huge thing of cake. I pulled back from the kiss and slammed the cake into her face.

Little pices of sprinkles and frosting flung everywhere! Bella stood there for a second in shook then she grabbed another piece of cake and lets just say Rose had a lot of cleaning to do that night. Cause we all had a huge cake fight!

***

The party continued till around 2am. Then slowly everyone started to leave. The only people that were left were Bella, me, Alice, Jasper (Alcie's long term boyfriend) , Jake, Rose and Emmett.

Everybody was in the living room watching some movie while Bella and I were outside talking in the back yard on the hammock.

"Its going to take me years, to get this cake out of my hair!" Bella said trying to get all cake out of her knoty hair.

"You started it!"

I said poking her nose. She looked up at the stars then into my eyes.

"You deserved it, You know I hate birthday parties!"

I nodded my head and laughed

"I will never forget when I threw you your sweet sixteen!"

Bella blushed and laughed

"I wanted to kill you! Seriously I was going to kill you!"

We both laughed and then sat there for a couple minutes looking at the stars. Then I started to think about what Emmett said before the party he wanted to know, I could see the confusion in his eyes. Everyone had always wanted to know, yet Bella wouldn't even tell me the truth. Yet I knew the truth all along.

I knew I needed to tell her I know. So I mustered up all the strength I had.

"Bella"

She looked up at me and smiled

"Yepp.."

I smiled back at her, held my breath

"I'm the father of Avery Rose…"

**OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!? Haha what you guys think?!?!?! I didn't even expect it to be like that and I'm the writer! But there is a lot more drama to come! So yea! Haha Review!**

**Questions?**

**1. Which do you think will be better, **_**Remember Me**_**With Robert Pattinson. Or **_**The Runaways**_**With Kristen Stewart and Dokota Fanning?**

**2. Do you watch True Blood? IF so who do you think is Sexier, Edward Cullen or Bill?**

**3. Did you honestly like Cathrine Hardwick, or do you think she caused way to much drama?**

**4. Gossip Girl? The OC? Or One Tree Hill?(Random)**

**5. LA or NYC?(Random)**

**6. USA or another country? (Random)**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Your not my Bella

**Hey**

**Questions?**

**1. Which do you think will be better, **_**Remember Me **_**With Robert Pattinson. Or **_**The Runaways**_**With Kristen Stewart and Dakota Fanning?**

I think they are both going to be so good! I love both of them so im sure that both the movies will be good! I seem to like Kristen's acting better then Rob's. That's my only thing.

**2. Do you watch True Blood? If so who do you think is Sexier, Edward Cullen or Bill?**

I watch both. They are both pretty damn Sexy! But if I had to pick….Edward :) He has more of that mysterious dark look then Bill.

**3. Did you honestly like Cathrine Hardwick, or do you think she caused way to much drama?**

She did a good job with the movie, but I think she caused way to much Drama. After watching the thing on the DVD where her, Rob and Kristen talk over the movie. I really didn't like her. She seemed interested in Rob, she even said he had nice hands! lie that is just weird!

**4. Gossip Girl? The OC? Or One Tree Hill?(Random)**

I love all the shows! If you couldn't tell! Lol But I love Gossip Girl so much cause it my passion to live in New York City!

**5. LA or NYC?(Random)**

New York city all the way! But I have never been to LA so idk! Haha

**6. USA or another counrty? (Random)**

I have always wanted to go to Canada! But I love USA!! Haha

**REVIEW!**

**Hey guys! So I havn't updated in a while! I have been so busy lately! I went to New York city for my birthday, and this is like the 8 or 10th****time I have been there and it just makes me want to live there even more! Yes Robert Pattinson is in New York I'm very aware of that, I had to hear form the table of screaming girls and the restaurant I went to. Apparently one of the hotel's he stayed in or the hotel he was staying in was across from where I had dinner! Haha People aren't going to like this chapter :9**

**Bella's POV**

My stomach did a couple of flips. I looked at Edward and closed my eyes and breathed in. I got up off the hammock and breathed out. How did he know? What was I going to do? I had a good cover. He couldn't know!

"No Edward, your not"

I said walking back toward the house. Hoping he wouldn't catch me lieing. He usually does.

"Bella don't lie to me, you know you can't lie to me!"

I kept walking toward the house but he caught me by the arm and turned me around and fiercely kissed me. When he finally let go of me he looked me straight tin the eyes and hold on to both my arms.

I knew he was right. I knew what he was going to say next. But I had to keep my cover, I had to keep it for my sake and Avery Rose's sake.

"If you can't tell me that when I kiss u like that, that you don't think of Tanya's party then you are surley not my Bella"

I looked in his eyes. I saw the hurt I could feel the pain. I knew that what I said next….would change where i slept tonight…..it could change my destiny with him….

"It dose…im not going to lie to you. But Edward I got the test results and your not the father. Emmett is."

Edward looked me in the eyes and nodded his head. He took a couple steps back and just looked at me.

"Bella, I know your lieing to me. I have no clue why your lieing but I know you are. Because I know I am her father. Look in her eyes, they are my exact color. Look at her face…its an exact replica of mine. When your ready to tell me the truth I will be ready to make you my wife. But till then…I think I just going to be single. I'm sorry Bella, but you know I hate when people lie"

Edward walked right passed me and my heart almost stopped….happened every time he walked passed me. It was a natural insticnt…..I was use to it by now though. My stomach muscles tightened and I began to cry. For the first time..I didn't care that I was crying. I wanted to. I watched as Edward grabbed the car keys off the table and loudly slammed Rose's front door. As the door slammed I could feel my whole body twitch.

I felt my knees begin to give out and I feel to the ground. My head started to spin and I felt my heart literally shatter. I had never ever felt pain like this in my life. It was the worst pain you could ever imagine. Before I knew what was happening everything went dark….

***

I wish it had stayed that way. The darkness. The feeling of not knowing and just being able to not feel. I wanted to go back there, I didn't want to feel that whole. That emptiness that feeling of nothing. It was overwhelming and huge. I hated it. I wanted it gone. Whatever was missing needed to come back. I needed that thing that made me whole…but it wasn't there.

I felt someone combing their hand through my hair and I felt a slight ping of relief, at the same time I slight feeling of hope. I opened my eyes to see platinum blonde hair and knew it was Rose.

"Bella…"

I sat up and looked around. I had slept through the morning and the sun was out. AVERY ROSE!

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh my gosh!"

Rose took my arm and pulled me back on the couch.

"Bella..please calm down. Alice is taking care of the baby. Everything is ok"

My heart rate slowed down and I rested my head against the couch.

"Bella…I know this is difficult for you. And I'm sorry…but I know Emmett isn't the father. And I'm not just saying that cause I love Emmett…believe me its not like that at all. I'm saying it cause I see Avery Rose. I see her face and the way she smiles. And every time I see her I see Edward…."

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. Curse him and his good looks!

"No he isn't! "

Rose laughed and got up off the couch.

"Ok Bella, you keep telling yourself that. But once you face reality and see he is, I wonder how hard it will hit you!"

Rose walked into the kitchen because the phone had begin to ring. I sat back on the couch and thought about what Rose said. 'I wonder how hard it will hit you' Then I thought back to when I devised my little plan…..It hit me…harder then anyone could have ever imagined. Edward was the father..there wasn't a doubt in my mind. I had seen the papers and I know by looking at Avery Rose. But I couldn't let him know that…I just couldn't!

I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes. Then I herd Rose come back into the room she was out of breath and her face was pale white.

"Bella….."

She said in barely a whisper, I looked up and gave her a confused look.

"What is it Rose?"

She looked at me like I was a ghost! I felt her eyes penetrating me.

"Edward's car was found this moring….he had gotten into a major car accident and he is in the hospital…in a coma…."

**Well! I told you, you wouldn't like the chapter! Not a very…….happy fluffy chapter! But its all god right! Lol**

**New Moon News?**

**Apparently while on the set of The runaways Joan Jett Made THE Kristen Stewart cry. It was said that Joan was pushing Kristen to hard to be the perfect Joan Jett and Kristen just broke down because it was way to much. So yea I like Joan's music but she sounds like a B-I-T-C-H!**

**Next, Nikki Reed will be in August's issue of Vanity Fair! She is posing in the old time pictures which are actually pretty amazing!**

**Robert Pattinson homesick? Yes my friends seems to be that Mr. Pattinson hasn't taking a liking to NYC! Seems like he wants to go back to his country of England. Or dose he just want to go back to LA to see Kristen?**

**Nada a source says that Kristen and Rob have called it off due to Rob wanted to be with his New Costar Emille. Which is totally Bull! But hey they are tabloids they are all crapolia! Haha**

**And the highlight of the New Moon news! It has finally been reported that Breaking Dawn will be just as steamy and raunchy with the sex scenes and birth scene as it is in the actual book! So If Kristen and Rob don't hit it off by Eclipse. I'm sure they will have absolutely no problem in Breaking Dawn :0**

**REVIEW! **

**Questions?**

**1. Does anyone ever believe magazines about twilight romances?**

**2. More excited to see New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn?**

**3. Kristen Stewart or Nikki Reed?**

**4. Nickel-back or cold-play (Random)**

**5. Thunder or lightening? (Random)**


	27. You never cared

**Hey**

**Questions? Answers. **

**1. Does anyone ever believe magazines about twilight romances?**

I do believe some of them. Not all, like I don't believe that Kristen and Rob are dating yet. But there is defiantly something going on with them you can just tell! But some of the rumors are just ridiculous!

**2. More excited to see New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn?**

Personally, New Moon was my favorite book! (I'm team Switzerland) But I am more excited to see, if they make a breaking Dawn how they are going to make it! Lol

**3. Kristen Stewart or Nikki Reed?**

Kristen Stewart all the way! She is one of my idols! Big time!

**4. Nickelback or coldplay (Random)**

Coldplay! But I absolutely love Nickelback! They are both two of my favorite bands!

**5. Thunder or lightening? (Random)**

I love lightening! I think it's the coolest thing EVER! Lol

**So on with the story! I am just telling you guys cause you keep asking, I don't even know why Bella hasn't told Edward that he is the father. I just thought it would be a cool thing to put in the story and I thought that once I came up with an idea I would write it. But I havn't come up with an idea yet! LOL but the story is going to start dieing down :[ **

**BELLA'S POV**

There was nothing to say as I sat on the emergency room floor. I held the shirt close to my heart. His shirt, the blood soaked shirt. I just held it there and cried.

As i got into the hospital, it seemed as though it had jsut happen they ha dto use those zappy things on his heart and they ripped off his shirt which i asked to hold. Which in the end was not a good thing cause i ended up crying.

What else could I do? Everyone was trying to get me off the floor, but the thing was. I couldn't move. I could barley see. I could barley hear a thing. All I could do was think of what a idiot I was. I felt my heart and I could hear my breath and thoughts. And that was it. When I did look up at the faces in front of me. There were no words coming out of their lips.

So I would just look back down his shirt and close my eyes. Hoping they would all disappear.

***

About two hours latter I had made my way into Edward's stay room. The Doctor said he was fine, he had minor injuries. The only thing was….He was in a coma. At first I couldn't go in. I was so upset with myself for lieing to him, that I just couldn't look at him on that bed. But then I gathered up all my strength to sit there and play with his hair and try….just try!

" I know you probably hate me. Acctualy I hate myself most of all right now. If…..If it wasn't for me Edward. You wouldn't be here right now. I should have just told you the truth! I should have just told you, but I couldn't! I was just really scared…..

I'm so sorry, Please wake up! I need you Edward, your all I have…and Avery Rose, but I of all people need you! And Alice needs you….Emmett….we all need you! You can't go….you can't leave us! I just wont let it happen! I just can't! Hah, I feel like I'm in one of those Soap Opera movies right now….I feel like I'm that girl that apologize even when she doesn't mean it. But the thing is Edward.

I do mean it! I love you so much! I need you…we need you….me and your daughter…we need you!"

I felt like that was all I could say. I didn't know what else to say. I know he herd me! He had to…..I just wish he could answer…I just wish I could see the way his eyes would have lite up! I just wish I would have seen his smile.

I felt the tears in the back of my eyes, but I held them back. Be strong Bella…..Be strong!

I herd the door creak behind me. I closed my eyes and forced the tears back to where they came from. NO CRYING! I yelled at myself.

"Bella…"

I knew that voice. It was my mom. I closed my eyes more and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I just sat there.

"Bella, I want to talk to you. Please look at me"

I felt anger rise in me. I felt the need to turn around and slap her! All my life she pretended to care! She never really cared! She sent me off to live with my father so she could be with whats his face! She wasn't even there for my 18th birthday! She missed half my birthdays and only called once in a while. And now? Now she cares?

"I don't want to talk to you"

I felt her hand pull away.

"Bella I know your-"

"No mom! I know I'm going through a tough time to! I know I am! Believe me I wish I could rant and complain to you but that would just make me look weak. It would make me look like the person I was when you sent me off! It will make me look like that little girl, that girl who didn't know who she was cause her mother never was there.

That girl that just wanted her mom to listen to her about her day so she would sit there for hours just waiting for her mom to say something! So instead of confiding in her mom she started confiding in sex! And in return the ONLY one she ever loved is hurt because of it!

In the end this is all your fault mom! EVERYTHING! Is always your fault…..EVERYTHING!"

My mom didn't say a word I just saw a single tear come down her eye.

"Your right Bella…..most of it is my fault. I wish I could have sat there and talked with you. When I look back at it…I know I should have! But Bella you know how you went away and matured and became a stronger person. Well I did the same! I learned from my mistakes, you have to. You got pregnant and you understand now that sleeping around isn't the answer…"

"Don't you EVER! EVER! Call Avery Rose a mistake! She is far from a mistake! That little girl is the best thing that has ever happen to me! EVER! She said her first word the other day…did you know that? No you wouldn't have know because you don't care! You never cared mom! NEVER!"

My mother walked around the room and looked at me. Then she folded her arms and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella, I'm just saying we all make mistakes and we all learn form them. Bella….I want to be in your life! I really do! I love you and Avery Rose!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Really mom? Did you ever ask about Avery Rose in any of the emails or calls? How much do you care mother? Cause it doesn't seem like its that much! You don't care at all! You probably even don't know that yesterday was my birthday! Did you know that? Did you know that on my birthday my Finance got into a major car accident and almost lost his life?

Did you know that I have been hiding from my Finance that he is the father of my child? Do you even want to know why I am hiding it from him? Did you even know that evreynight since Freshmen year I prayed that god would send me one guy who actually cared….But he did! See god answered my pray all along! He sent me Edward way before I even asked it just took me this long to realize that I am deeply in love with him.I want to spend every waking hour of the rest of my life with him!

Did you ever know that I also liked a kid named Jacob! Did you ever know when I got my first bra or when the first time I went to New York city or anything like that? No mom! No! You didn't know and you don't know! Cause you don't want to know! You don't want to know anything about me!"

She just stood there and took everything I was aying to her. She stood there and didn't say a word!

"What you don't have anything to say mom? Why not mom? Why aren't you talking mother?"

She closed her eyes and breathed out. I could see that she was upset, anyone would have been upset with that.

"Bella, I know that I am a bad mother. I know I am! You are my only child and your father and I had you when we were 16! It was so difficult! We didn't know what we were doing! I was still in High school here in Forks and I….I was just so young! And I thought I really loved your father! But we fought almost everyday! So I took you when I turned 17 and we moved out to Phoenix Arizona. I thought that by taking you away from this dark drier world.

It would make your childhood amazing. But as you got older you became independent and It didn't seem like you needed me anymore. So I just figured you could do thing on your own! But that was wrong to think, and to me it still seems like you need me. That's why I made the descion to move back to Forks. I want to be in your life Bella"

**Will Bella except her mother? Will Edward ever wake up? Find out on the next intense episode of….Undeniable Love.. HAHAHA LMAO! I feel like a soap Opera! Anyways, hope you guys don't hate me right now! Lol Review! **

**New Moon News?**

**The official New Moon movie site is up and running! Its pretty cool, well actually its better then the twilight one! You can go into the Cullen's house and see all the charecters and their Bio. Then you can go onto La Push territory and see all the wolves! Go check it out!**

**Comic Con begins tomorrow! Which means clips of the movie are going to be shown! Which means there are going ot be clips ALL OVER the Internet soon! So excited! **

**Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart are set to reunite in hours! Not days! Not a month! Hours! Then in about two, three weeks! Eclipse starts filming! So they will be spending a lot of time together…..Also there are a lot of interviews going on like with Taylor Launter and people. So if you like him I'm sure there is something on Youtube about his his most recent interview!**

**Questions?**

**1. What did you think of the first New Moon trailer?**

**2. If you could be anyone from Twilight who would it be and why?**

**3. Whats your favorite Twilight quote and why?**

**4. Vampires or ware wolves?**

**5. Talyor Launter as a warewolve or Robert Pattinson as a warewolve? LMAO!**

**6. Would you rather see Bella best friends with Rosalie or Jacob?**

REVIEW!


	28. Flashbacks

**Hey y'all!**

**Questions?**

**1. What did you think of the first New Moon trailer?**

I absolutely loved it! I thought it was extremely close to the book and really good!

**2. If you could be anyone from Twilight who would it be and why?**

I would want to be Rosalie. For some reason I have always liked her and I think that if I was her I would try to get to know Bella before judging her and I guess I would just try to make her see things differently.

**3. Whats your favorite Twilight quote and why?**

"But, if I had been able to take your place last night, it would not have made the top ten of the best nights of my life. Dream about that. " Edward

I just love this quote! You can truly tell that Edward is jealous but he just doesn't want to show it! And he is standing up for himself FINALLY! And I totally just laughed so hard when I read it! They better put it in the movie or im going to be very mad! Lol

**4. Vampires or warewolves?**

Proud supporter of Team Switzerland :p

**5. Taylor Launter as a werewolves or Robert Pattinson as a werewolves? LMAO!**

**Defiantly Taylor as a werewolf! Haha I couldn't imagine him as anything else! Lol It would just be very weird! I also couldn't imagine Robert as a werewolf! Lol **

**6. Would you rather see Bella best friends with Rosalie or Jacob?**

I love her and Jake as friends! I think its so sweet! But I would love to see her and Rose become friends like her and Alice!

**On With the story! So I'm still trying to figure things out but this chapter is in Edward's POV! HE ISN'T DEAD! I couldn't do that! Lol but half of the chapter is a flashback! One that will most likely either shook most people or have most people left wanting to know more……**

_(_**"Try as he might he's unable to speak, he grabs her by the hair, he strokes her on the cheek~One more night, that was a good one, one more night I dreamed it was a good one, one more night the end was a good one")**

**One More Night: The stars**

**Bella's POV**

It had been two months and 15 days. Edward was still in a coma. I wouldn't give up hope though. Carlisle, Edward's father had just come back from Canada and took over being Edward's Dr. He tried to talk to me about taking Edward off life support. I just shook my head and never said a word. I just stayed with Edward for 2 months. Physically and emotionally unable to do anything else other then take care of Avery Rose, with the help of Alice and some of Charlie and my mother.

But other then that I have devoted my time to making sure that Edward wakes up. Whatever it takes, he will wake up! He needs to…he needs to because….I love him and if he doesn't wake up…then I don't know what the fuck im going to do…

**Edward's POV**

_TANYA'S PARTY IN EDWARD'S POV_

_I walked into Tanya's party with a grin. I knew Bella was going to be here tonight, the only thing I was worried about was the fact that she was most likely high as a kite and drunk as a alcoholic in a room filled with liquor. But I pushed those bad thought from my mind as I scanned the crowed looking for her. I saw here grinding on Emmett. My heart instantly shattered. There you have it! My best friend, the girl I loved, and my brother, getting down and dirty with each other. _

_I knew Emmet lost his virginity to Bella. That's what bugged me the most, that he was only popular now because he lost his virginity to the most wanted girl in our school. I leaned against the wall and messed up my hair. I felt sick to my stomach from watching Bella and Emmett. I looked around for someone else, anyone else! Shit I wouldn't even care if Jessica Stanley threw her self at me I would take her in a minute just so I wouldn't have to see Emmett and Bella together like that. _

_That's when I saw Jasper's head bopping through the crowed over to me._

"_Edward..hey I didn't think you would show up"_

_No one ever thought I would show up. Everyone always thought I was Mr. perfect!_

"_Just thought I would stop in and have alittle fun"_

_Jasper smiled mischievously "You came to see Bella didn't you?" Jasper was the only one too know that I was head over heels in love with my best friend. "You got me Jazz." I said shrugging my shoulders._

_Jasper gave me a quick pat on the back and walked over to his long time girlfriend and my annoying sister, Alice. _

_I decided to see if my stupid ego-maniac brother was still trying to get with Bella. He wasn't, he was talking to Kate. Thank god! So I rescanned the crowed for Bella. When I saw her she looked extremely high and very drunk. She had a beer bottle in her hand and she was dancing around Rose. They were making fools of themselves. Me being Mr. Perfect! I couldn't let them do that!_

_I made my way through the crowed and just as Bella was about to take a drink of Beer I took it from her hand._

_She opened her eyes and looked at me, I knew I was in for it. She was going to yell at me and tell me if I didn't give her the beer back she would rip my head off! But I wasn't letting her hurt herself, not tonight, not ever._

"_Edward!" She whined, trying to get the beer bottle out of my hand. _

"_No Bella! Your going to hurt yourself. I'm sure you drove yourself here, which means you where most likely planning on driving yourself home! Besides your high and drunk, I'm not letting you drink anymore!"_

_She crossed her arms and huffed. God she was so sexy when she got mad. I honestly just wanted to shove her against the wall and make out with her, right there in front of everyone. _

"_Edward your not my dad ok if I want to get drunk and h-high I will ok! Stop being such a party pooper! No one likes a baby! If you don't want to have fun then get out" _

_That stung badly. Hearing Bella say something like that to me. She won! She grabbed the beer bottle out of my hand and pulled away giggle face Rose. I felt tears in the way back of my eyes, but I was to man enough to cry in the middle of a party. Why did it bother me so much?!?! People say that to me all the time! I guess it bothered me because it came from Bella!_

_I realized she was right too. There was no use to coming to a party, unless you planed on getting wasted and having sex. So at that moment I took a bottle of beer and chugged it down. Repeating this process till I felt buzzed. It didn't take long and for some reason I didn't feel that drunk. I had complete awareness of what was going on around me. But my body felt amazing like I was numb and I couldn't feel any of that pain I felt before. _

_I found Bella again and being that I was drunk I started rambling to her. She laughed and carried on. She was twirling her hair and doing all these crazy things with her body. And that's when I knew I was too selfish, I didn't care about our friendship at that moment I needed and wanted to be with her. I took her by the wrist and whispered in her ear. A blush ran across her checks and a grin spread across her beautiful soft lips. _

_I slid my hand comfortably around her waist and I knew she was drunk. I knew she had no idea what was going on. I knew this wasn't the way I had actually planed on being with her. But like I said my body was being selfish tonight. I knew she was vulnerable and she had no clue what was going on, so I took advantage of it. _

_I pulled her up the stairs into the first room available. I locked the door and smiled at her. I was sure that she knew what was about to happen but had no clue who I was or where the hell she was. I pulled her softly, closely to me. She looked up at me with a knowing expression on her face. I began to kiss her, her lips trembled as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. She put her hands through my hair and that's when I lost it. I softly and slowly, moved her over to the bed. Even though I knew she had no awareness of what was going on._

_A part of me felt like she did, a part of me knew that she knew who I was and what was happening. My body was over powering my brain but yet I was soft and gentle with her, I didn't want to ruin this. I had waited for this and I wasn't about to let this slip away. A soft moan erupted from her lips as my hands made their way up her shirt onto her cold skin. I know how in all the books and movies it usually says 'electricity ran through my veins!' But this was ten times better. _

_This was like the most pleasurable thing I could ever imagine. I couldn't even dream or fantasize about anything more pleasurable. We took turns removing each other's clothing till we were bare, then it just happen. All that my body wanted in that whole night was satisfied. But I felt horrible in the way I did it. I made love to my drunk best friend. Way to go Edward!_

_***_

_After it was all over, I sat there just staring at her sleeping. I couldn't believe that had actually occurred. Yea we were both very drunk, but it was all worth it. _

_About an hour into me just staring at her , playing with her hair, stroking her check, kissing her lips and just taking in the moments that I actually had with her. I knew I needed to leave it was cause her so much pain to wake up to me in the morning. So I got dress and left the love of my life to wonder who she made love to in the morning. But the next morning I didn't even know what happen the night before._

END OF FLASHBACK

The dream ended abruptly, I felt conscious but I couldn't see anything, I felt wide awake but I couldn't hear anything. I could only feel. I felt wetness on my bear chest, I felt the warmth of familiar skin lying on me. I smelt that familiar strawberry scent. I quickly realized that the dream that just played in my head was no dream at all, I was so close to death that a flashback, the one thing that I couldn't remember no matter how hard I tried, had finally made it's way back into my memory.

I blinked a couple times trying to open up my eyes. I felt the need to cough, but I didn't have enough energy to cough. My chest started to rise and fall, when I knew I wasn't breathing. I felt confused and nausea, I felt the need to cry and scream. But then I felt that familiar skin, it began to kiss my chest, and all that pain began to subside.

I lifted my hand gently and placed it on the familiar person's back. Trying to let them know that I was ok. I knew this person wasn't family, it was someone I loved. It was someone who I was passionate about, I just couldn't exactly remember who at the moment I knew it would come to me.

The familiar person began to speak "Edward?" It asked I felt a soft gentle hand caress my check "Edward, baby, please do something" I felt strong enough to smile. I felt the need to smile, who ever this person was, she wanted me to smile. I knew it was a girl because of the voice, it was beautiful. It reminded me of a angle. Was I dead?

**Yea so this story is actually about to get really good! Like really, really good! Lol So stay tuned~**

**New Moon News?**

**Comic-Con was a hit for The New Moon cast. Kristen Stewart, Robert Ptaz, and Taylor Launter all got the spotlight directly shown on them! It was actually really cool, I wasn't there but I saw some stuff on the computer! There are two new scenes from the movie! They are so amazing its not even funny! They are perfect just the way I pictured it in the book! Its almost scary! Lol **

**Filming for Eclipse starts on August 17 so its actually really close!**

**REVIEW!**

**Questions?**

**1. Did you see any of the new Scenes? What did you think?**

**2. Can you believe there is only a month left of summer?(America)**

**3. Once again what is your favorite part of the story now?**

**4. Do you think so far this has been a good story?**

**5. Have you read a story like this?**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Flashbacks part 2 and waking up

_**Questions?**_

_**1. Did you see any of the new Scenes? What did you think?**_

_I saw both as soon as they hit the Internet and I honestly think that this movie is going to be the best. _

_**2. Can you believe there is only a month left of summer?(America)**_

_I honestly stopped and started thinking about it today and it almost made me cry! Lol _

_**3. Once again what is your favorite part of the story now?**_

_So far my favorite part of the entire story would have to be this next chapter. I wrote it way in the begging of this story before I actually wrote the story and just like the meadow scene in Twilight, this was the begging of this story. So yea lol this is my favorite part!_

_**4. Do you think so far this has been a good story?**_

_Honestly I think this is one of the better stories I have written. There are parts I would want to take out, like the James part. But other then that I love this story!_

_**5. Have you read a story like this?**_

_I haven't read one exactly like this but there was one in the Instant star section (if you guys watch that show or read the stories) but yea I read a story that was kind of like this one. But less dramatic! _

_**So this is like one of the last chapters of the story! I would say altogether maybe there are 5 more chapters? It all depends! But I thank you guys so much for all the reviews and alerts! I love that you guys love this story! It means the world to me! No lie! I hope that once I finish this story and start working on another one, that you guys will love it just as much :p Oh and by the way! Edward is awake now! He was waking up through the flashback. He was just really dazed and confused and he thinks he is dead! Lol **_

_**("Its really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angle")**_

_**Lips of an angle: Hinder**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_The person sighed loudly and began to cry. I felt my heart begin to flutter, I felt the need to comfort this person. But I couldn't move. "Edward! Oh my gosh!" I herd a bunch of people come in the room. A more masculine, but then again familiar voice overcame the angle. God? Was I in heaven? "He is talking?" The voice asked with great curiosity. "No! But he is moving, his hand reached up on my back, and he smiled… his grin!" I herd the excitement in the angle's voice and another dream or vision hit me._

_FLASHBACK TO FRESHMEN YEAR_

"_Edward! Edward! Come on get up off your but, were leaving in exactly 20 minutes" The very excited Bella screamed in my ear. "Who let you in my house?" I asked shoving a pillow over my face to drown out the sound of her voice. "Oh please Edward you know I have my sources." She was right, she and Emmett were becoming close, and her and Alice were already like sisters. _

"_Where are we going?" I asked sitting up groggily, while yawing and rubbing my eyes. "Edward! How could you ask such a dumb question, you and I have been planning to go to Seattle for months now!" That's when it hit me. I made a promise to Bella, that I would no longer celebrate her birthday by giving her gifts, but this year I would take her to any place she wants to go. Of Corse she picks Seattle. _

"_Oh yea I knew that!" She laughed and threw a pillow at me "Sure you did, now wake up we are leaving in exactly" Bella looked at my alarm clock then smiled "18 minutes!" Bella gave me a evil grin as if she had something planned, then she walked out of my room. I smiled I liked Bella a lot, I was just afraid to death to tell her. Every guy in my school has wanted to get with her since she moved her last year. _

_I was different though, I didn't want to get with her. It was much more then that. I wanted to have a relationship with her, but she wasn't like that. Her and her best friend Rose were more of the 'one night stand' girls. But at least she was my best friend. That's all that mattered. "15 minutes Edward, get your lazy ass out of that bed!" She yelled from the outside of my door. _

"_Bella, if you don't stop listening outside of my door we aren't going anywhere!" Bella laughed loudly "Nice try, but m staying right here until I here movement in there." It was at that moment that I realized I didn't just like her anymore, I was falling in love with her._

_I rolled my eyes and began to get dressed "Good boy!" She said sarcastically coming back into my room and making my bed. God I loved her!_

_Thankful i was of driving age. So i drove Bella and i into Seattle. It was an amazing day. And thanks to the job i picked up in Port Angeles as a waiter. I made good money so i treated her the enitre day! I was so proud of myself for that!_

_That night we went out to dinne rat this really fancy resraunt. We didn't have the right cloths for it so we went shoping in this high class store and got a suit for me and dress for her._

_Her dress was dark red and it was floor length. She looked drop dead gorgeous in it. Bella was never the type that needed to try to be pretty. She pulled of beautiful buy walking out the front door in the morning. So when she walked out of the ladies bathroom with her naturally dark, curly hair. No makeup and that amazing dress. I thought my heart stopped. I literally thought i was going to need to be brought back to life.  
_

_I took her by the arm, smiled and we continued to the dinning room. I sat her down at the table and smiled._

_"And what shall i get for you madam?"_

_She laughed and blushed. God i loved her blush!_

_"Well sir, i will have to look at the menu and get back to you on that one." _

_She said squinting her eyes all formal while raising her eyebrow. I lifted my shoulders and scrunched my eyebrows together. The i leaned over the table and whispered in her ear._

_"Do you think they have frech fries and hamburgers here?"_

_I asked smiling in her ear._

_"Why sir! We are fine dining tonight! I think you might be in the wrong place if you want cow!"_

_I laughed __hard. Harder then i should have._

_"Sir! that is not proper manners!"_

_I took her by the hand and set a sweet kiss on her hand._

_"Why I'm sorry madam! Please except my apologize!"_

_She looked around as if she were high class, First class on the Titanic or something. Then a light blush set across her face and she smiled._

_"Hm, Appolgie excpeted !"_

_The things about Bella and i. We always seemed to be on the same thought pattern. I smiled and muster up my best bad ass voice._

_"Hey Rose! How bout i show you what real partying is?"_

_Bella put her hand on her heart and gasped._

_"Why Mr. Dawson that is absurd! I couldn't leave First class!"_

_I did a totaly Jack Dawson look away smile and then looked back at her. _

_"Why yes you could Rose, we could sneak you out the back door!"_

_Bella had a devilish grin on her face and she grabbed my hand. We ran through the restaurant and through the kitchen. Then out the back door laughing the whole time. I would never forget this night! EVER! It was one of the best nights of my entire life! I was in love, and falling every waken second deeper for and with Bella Swan!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It was at that moment I realized that it was Bella! It was Bella who was crying on my chest, it was Bella who was lying on me. It was Bella who sounded like an angle! I couldn't have been more happy. I felt fully excited to hug her and kiss the lips of this beautiful angle. If only I could open my eyes to tell her I was fine!

I felt the need to yell her name of just anything to show her I was there. I herd the masculine voice again. "His vitals look amazing compared to before, and he seems to be trying to breath on his own. He seems to be totally coherent of everything going on." I herd the cry of Bella again. I wanted to touch her again, so I did. I took my hand and I rubbed a smooth circle into her back. I herd silence from the whole room. Everyone seemed to almost be amazed at what I was doing.

"Edward, Edward baby…please…please say something anything!"

I smiled again. I felt like I hadn't herd her voice in months! It felt amazing to be able to hear her again! I wanted her to talk more, anything. So I continued to rub circles in her back hopping she would say something.

" Edward….oh god!"

I smiled bigger and I opened my mouth. I wanted to tell her I was sorry for last night and that I knew I was the father! I knew it! Nothing could stop me from believing it now. As I opened my mouth nothing came out. Only a huge cough.

"That's a start Edward!"

That voice…it was also very familiar. Where have I herd it before? Another flashback swooped over my mind.

FLASHBACK TO EDWARD"S CHILDHOOD

"_There you go Edward! Nice swing!" My father told me as I hit the baseball with my old wooden bat and ran to first base. I smiled as I stepped upon the base and realized I had just experienced my first baseball game. It sent a wave of excitement through me and I smiled up at my father. _

_Emmett was up at bat. He was much smaller then me but boy could that boy swing a bat. We eventually finished playing and we decided to go get Ice cream._

"_Im proud of you boys. Your gonna grow up to be fine men one day! I took you to play this game today because I want you to realize that, even though I work a lot and im not home that much. I sill love you two. You two and Alice are my life! I would never put work before you, its just sometimes being a doctor means sacrificing your life to save others."_

_I looked up at my dad and smiled._

"_Dad, we know and we fully understand. One day dad, I'm gonna do something like you to change the world"_

_Emmett snickered and chomped down on his villain ice cream._

"_I'm gonna be a male model one day!"_

_My dad and I just looked at each other and laughed. Emmett was crazy like that._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Carlisle. It was my father! I wasn't dead after all, better then that! I was home! I was in my own personal heaven! With the women I was about to spend the rest of my life with and a family who I would give and do anything for. I was in heaven after all.

I smiled again as Carlisle went on about medical terms i wasn't sure of. I just wanted to open up my eyes and see things. I could hear things and touch things. Now i just wanted to see things!

I tried to open up my eyes and seceded alittle but then i became dizzy and reclosed them.

"I need him to wake up! He is this far!"

That was the breaking point. I opened up my eyes fully. But things were VERY blurry. So i closed them again. A girl voice, that wasn't Bella gasped. It sounded like Alice!

"Whats wrong Alice?"

Another female voice asked. Esme!

"He opened up his eyes! They were wide open!"

I herd silence thought the entire room. I tried again. I opened up my eyes and this time i saw things. I saw Bella and Esme and Alice and Emmett and my father. It was all so clear now. I smiled big and then Bella threw her self at me and kissed my head over and over. I laughed alittle but it came out wrong, due to the tube in my throat.

My fahter came over and smiled big.

"I have never been more proud of you in my life son! But how about we get that tube out of your throat? I think your ready!"

I nodded and smiled. That's all i wanted was to talk to Bella and my family and tell them how much i loved them and missed them.

***

About two hours after getting all the tube out and being able to be back to my old self. I felt whole and normal. I felt good! I couldn't sit up yet. But i was able to see and hear and move. I still wasn't good with talking yet.

I was talking to my father about the two months i had been asleep when Bella and a very familiar young face walked into the room.

"I have a visitor for you Edward.."

My dad smiled and said he would finish talking to me latter

"Go on baby..."

Avery Rose slowly walked over to me and sat on the chair next to me. My heart was racing! She could walk! that could only mean that...

"Hi daddy, i missed you. And i love you!"

I thought my heart almost stopped. Her words came out blurred together. But i understood her! And...she called me daddy!

"She started talking last month. And she learned how to walk last week... We all wished so hard that you could have been there Edward..."

I felt the tears falling down my face and i didn't stop them...not this time.

"I love you too Avery Rose.."

My voice sounded funny. It didn't sound like mine. Yet i knew it was mine.

"Come on baby lets go see Rosie, i need to talk to daddy for a few minutes"

Bella took Avery Rose back into the waiting room with Rose. Then she came back into my room.

"Bella....I love you so much!"

That's all i had wanted to say since i woke up and now that i did. I was happy. I was just...happy. Nothing else could describe my emotions. Just happy.

"Edward i love you more then you can imagine. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize i did, i mean i knew before. But by almost losing you. I went back and went over everything we went through, all our memories and i realized that i couldn't live without you. I know that sounds really cliched but its true!"

I lifted my hand up and out it through Bella's soft hair. It was beautiful almost to beautiful. It reminded me of her birthday.

"Bella, do you remember your 15th birthday?"

She nodded her head and laughed, while wiping away a few tears.

"I will never forget it! Ever! Best birthday of my life"

I smiled and looked in her eyes

"That's was...the day that i realized i was in love with you"

My voice sounded raspy and weird. Yet somehow she could understand ever word i said.

"Well that's funny, cause that night when i went home i began to feel this weird feeling. I didn't know what it was and i gusse now i can compare it to love. But i hide it back then cause i was young and foolish"

I laughed and held her hand tight.

"I love you Bella, more then anything. If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have woke up. if it wasn't for you and Avrey Rose and the rest of our family. I wouldn't have woken up."

Bella shook her head and laid it on my chest.

"Don't say that. You would have!"

I shook my head and continued to play wither her hair.

"I live for you and Avrey Rose. And our future family."

Bella looked at me and smiled.

"To the future Mr. Dawson!"

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"To the Future Mrs. Rose Dawson!"

**Aw so happy! Edward is coming around to his senses! Lol The next chapter should be up soon! I promise! Thanks again guys you truly made this story amazing! But it isn't over yet! I'm sure I will come up with a few Ideas to keep this story going! Lol maybe……something surprising? Hehe or maybe another mystery….**

**New Moon News?**

**I'm sure all of you know the infamous Victoria! You know the biggest enemy in Eclipse? Well We all know Rachelle who plays her in the movie right? Well Ms. Lefevre has been replaced for Eclipse! **

**Apparently there had been a mix up. Rachelle was not supposed to sign on for any other movies innless Summit approved it. Well she signed on for a ten day project not thinking it would interfere with the filming, but it did! BIG OPPS! She lost her role to a lady who looks nothing! Absolutely nothing like Victoria! So Summit has officially ruined Eclipse! As If we didn't see that coming!**

**Questions?**

**1. Are you upset with Summit (like I am) for giving the role of Victoria to someone who isn't experienced with Victoria?**

**2. Dose anyone else think they are totally going to mess up Eclipse? **

**3. Do you think all the actors will sign on for Breaking Dawn if there happens to be one?**

**4. In the town that you live in dose it rain a lot? Do you feel like your in Forks? **

**5. IS anyone re reading New moon now or right before the movie comes out?**

**6. Who is excited for New Moon as much as I am?!?!?!?!??!!?**


	30. The return of my bestfriend

**Questions?**

**1. Are you upset with Summit (like I am) for giving the role of Victoria to someone who isn't experienced with Victoria?**

I'm really upset! It killed me when I herd about it!

**2. Dose anyone else think they are totally going to mess up Eclipse? **

I think they are! Honestly I herd there is more fighting in the movie then the book, they switched characters. I have a feeling they are going to make the love triangle a whole lot bigger by giving Bella more feelings for Jacob then she had in the book. It just seems like its not going to be the same…

**3. Do you think all the actors will sign on for Breaking Dawn if there happens to be one?**

I really hope so! I know Kristen, Rob and Taylor will. Cause they all seem excited about it. Kristen even said at comic con "I cant wait to get pregnant with Rob's baby (meaning Edward)" I just really hope the rest of the cast will.

**4. In the town that you live in dose it rain a lot? Do you feel like your in Forks? **

From December to around June. It rained almost every firkin single day in New Jersey! I thought I was going to die! My friends and I kept joking that they should just come film

New Moon here cause it was like the perfect weather for it! HAHA

**5. Is anyone re reading New moon now or right before the movie comes out?**

I almost finished re reading New Moon and im debating weather I should wait to re read Eclipse or just read it in May right before it comes out lol.

**6. Who is excited for New Moon as much as I am?!?!?!?!??!!?**

Im so firkin excited it isn't even funny! I literally wake up in the morning and am still bummed cause its August! Lol

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I am trying to think how to continue this story and a idea finally flew into my head! Lol **

**Bella's POV**

**3 years latter **

Three years. Three years had passed since Edward's almost fatal accident. He had to go through a lot of physical therapy. I stood by him every single second though. I was a coward for so long, I could no longer be that same girl. I changed. I finally realized how much I loved Edward and how much I needed to stay by him the way he stayed by me during Avery Rose's birth. I had explained to Edward why I didn't tell him he as the father.

There were a couple reasons, first off I was scared. I was scared it would changed our relationship. Yes it would make him happy but I was just a coward and I was also nervous about what everyone else thought. I still don't understand to this day why I didn't tell him the truth. It was as if I denied it myself instead of believing it.

Rose and I had become closer over the past couple years. We had talked a lot about our fight, and we were once again best friends. Alice and I were sister though. Nothing could come close to the friendship Alice and I had formed. Emmett was my big brother! He was always there for me and Avery Rose. I wasn't that close to Jasper but he was a cool dude! He helped Avery Rose with her home work, being this was her first year of school.

Esme and Carlisle were absolutely amazing! They helped me through so much. When Edward was going through rehabilitation they watched Avery Rose almost everyday! And when I just needed to talk Esme always was there.

My mother and Charlie were beginning to get closer. My mom and Phil didn't really work out. Phil didn't understand why she wanted to move back to Forks so he divorced her. I never really liked him anyways! My mom was living with us again, and things were finally ok.

I hadn't talked to my best friend Jacob in a long time. During the time that Edward was in the coma. Jacob had gone off the college in New Jersey. We had gotten postcards and letters, but not to many phone calls or visits. Apparently as of what his father, Billy had said. He had meet a girl named Summer and they were engaged. I was happy for him. He had been stuck on me for two years straight. He pretended not to have feeling for me, but sometimes I would catch him just staring at me. Sometimes when we use to hang alone he would say things that I didn't understand till latter once he left.

I sat at the kitchen table thinking over the past 4 years and everything that had happen. In 24 hours I would no longer be Bella Swan. I would Be Mrs. Bella Cullen. I was ready I had been dreaming about this day, literally dreaming about it since I was 18 and Edward proposed I was now 21 and it was about to happen! I had invited Jacob to come to the wedding. But he hadn't flown in so I don't think he was coming. It was a very small wedding. Not to many people were coming. But it took three years worth of planning!

Emmett and Rose had gotten married last year and that only took 6 months of planning. But Edward and I wanted to make this something really special!

As I was sipping my coffee I herd little feet running down the hall.

"Mommy! Mommy! There is a big wolf looking man at the front door! I think it's a werewolf!"

Avery Rose jumped in my arms and pointed to the door. I got up and walked over and to my surprise, my best friend Jacob Black stood at the door.

I put a hand over my mouth and almost screamed. He looked amazing! His hair was short and spiky. He was much taller and he was very built compared to last time. He must have been going to the gym or something! His eyes were lighter and he was no longer that littler Jacob Black that I grew up with. He was a man now. I began to have tingles in my stomach and chills running up and down my spin.

I just stood there looking at him. I didn't even think to let him in until Avery mentioned it.

" Mommy aren't you going to let the wolf man in?"

I blinked a few times and took a deep breath. Jacob just stared at me. He had a grin on his face and he stood with his hands in his pockets just like he use to.

"Oh, yea I'm sorry baby. Its just That's Jacob. You wouldn't remember him you were to little"

I opened the door and smiled.

"Jake!"

His grin turned into a full blown smile and I laughed. It was just like we were 17 again.

"Bella!"

I put Avery on the ground as Jake wrapped me in his arms. I felt fire begin to spread over my skin. What was going on here? I didn't have those types of feelings for the old Jake. But this new Jake…he was hot. Wow! I take that back! I really take that back! EDWARD! I was getting married to Edward in hours!

Jake Looked down behind my legs. Where Avery was hiding.

"Hey Av!"

She ran into my room where Edward was taking a shower.

"Sorry, she gets shy and its been so long since you've been here I doubt she even knows you yet!"

Jake laughed and looked me in the eyes. My heart began to beat faster and I felt extra saliva in my mouth. What the fuck was going on with me?!?!?

"So why you here?"

Jake looked at me with a question look. Then he walked over and took a seat on the couch.

"This is the right day right? You are getting married tomorrow right?"

I put a hand to my head and laughed.

"Oh, yea hah I forgot there for a second, that I invited you!"

He put a hand to his heart and pretended to look upset.

"Ouch, never thought you would forget me Bells!"

I smiled at my old nickname. The one he use to call me when I was 5 then re started calling me when we were just 17.

"No! I mean….I …. I thought you were staying in New Jersey with Su-"

Jake smiled and cut me off.

"I brought here her, if you don't mind ofcorse. She is with Billy."

I smiled. But it wasn't a heartfelt smile. It was a jealous smile. Why was I jealous? Jake was like my younger brother! I shouldn't be jealous! I should be extremely happy for him! I was. I was happy that he found someone he loved!

"No! I think its great! I cant wait to meet her!"

He smiled. I sat down on the couch net to him and that's when Edward came out with Avery Rose.

"Avery Rose came running saying that there was a wolf man in our house. As soon as I herd that I knew it had to be non other then Jacob Black!"

Edward smiled as him and Jake did a man hug. I laughed alittle. They had this weird thing, it was like a best friend type thing. Except they weren't really best friends.

" Never really thought I looked like a wolf but ok!"

Edward and I laughed and Avery came and sat on my lap.

"Mommy, he is scary!"

I laughed and whispered back.

"He is a good guy. I have known him since I was your age!"

Avery laughed and looked at Jake.

"Mr. Wolf what's your name?"

Jake looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm Jake!"

Avery smiled alittle and for some odd reason she jumped in his arms.

"Do you like dolls Jake? Cause I got two new ones from aunt Alice last week and I want to play!"

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. That's Avery Rose for you. One minute she will think you're a wolf man. The next she will think you're her best friend.

"Sure sounds great, your mom and dad ok with that?"

I looked at Jake confused.

"You want to play dolls?"

I asked as he stood up. Avery Rose jumped down from Jacob's grip and grabbed his hands.

"You have big hands Jake!"

He laughed and thanked her. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"I don't mind playing dolls. Rachel use to always make me play dolls when we were little. Besides I haven't seen this one since she was in diapers. It will be fun to spend time with her. But afterwards I need to talk to you Bells"

I nodded my head as my best friend and my daughters new best friend went off to play dolls!

Edward looked at me and smiled.

"You okay with him being here?"

He asked wrapping his arms around me. To be honest I was more than ok with it.

"As long as I become Mrs. Bella Cullen in 24 hours im ok with anything!"

Edward kissed me and then walked over to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

I asked him with a questioning look on my face. He laughed and grabbed his coat.

" I'm staying with Em tonight. I can't see you till the wedding remember?"

I nodded my head and laughed.

"I almost forgot! Oh god that means…"

Edward open the door and smiled.

"You get to spend the night with Rose, Alice, and Jacob's sister Rachel!"

My face went pale as my fiancé told me he loved me then closed the door. I sat back down on the couch and waited for the arrival of my soon to be sister and my best friend. This was going to be a long night!

**So what you guys think? Jacob is back! But dose he still have feeling for Bella? IS this Summer girl just here to make Bella jealous or dose he really love her? What's gonna happen? **

**Stay tuned to find out….LMAO that's fun! Haha anywhoooo!!! **

**NEW MOON/ ECLIPSE!!!!! NEWS!!!! YEAYY!!!!! OH AND BD NEWS!!!!! SUPER YAYY!!!**

**First off. The second trailer of New Moon has official been out for a week! I loved it! I thought it was super! Meet Jacob Black! It was titled and boy do you meet him and his yummy body! Haha I think he is shirtless like most of the movie thank god! LOL So yea it is cool and if you haven't seen it, well where have you been cause I have already seen it numerous times on myspace, Facebook, and Fanpop! I mean all the major sights! Lol**

**Eclipse, started filming on Monday. They filmed the flashback where Jasper is telling Bella about his past. With Maria, in the desert and stuff! So that should be wicked to see! Also Kristen Stewart is being Wigged! No extension this time around! They are wigging her! Her hair stylist said it would be to 'eventful' to try to get her hair back to Bella's color and get extensions Bella's length. So Kristen Stewart went wig shopping on Monday! Peter and his family were seen around Vancouver yesterday along with Nikki Reed and Elizabeth Reeser shopping! And then this past weekend Kristen and Rob got cozy at a Kings of Leon concert where they supposedly kissed! But we aren't sure for cretin! **

**Breaking Dawn will be made into a movie! It was reported yesterday by Enews! Summit has no official word when the movie will begin filming or any release dates. But they have confirmed that the are working with Stephenie Meyer and the Twilight saga script writer Melisa Rosenberg, to re write Breaking Dawn to be more pg-13. BORING! LOL **

**Questions?**

**1. What do you thing of the Twilight saga: New Moon Teaser Trailer: Meet Jacob Black?**

**2. Do you think Kristen and Robert are together?**

**3. Who thinks this is gonna be the best year ever? **

**4. Did you guys know that Robert's middle name is Thomas? **

**5. Taylor Launter is gonna be in a movie called Valentines day along with Taylor Swift and a bunch of other really cool people! Who's going to see it? **

**6. Who do you look like most from The Twilight saga? Who do you act like most?**


	31. Prewview for the last chapters

**Preview for next coming chapters of Undeniable love…..**

**Bella: I just…I can't get over the fact I have feelings for you. Do you really love her?**

**Edward: Bella, love. Its time to leave. **

**Jake: No! I cant let you do that Bella! You just cant ok! I have worked to hard to get to the point I am at and I wont let you ruin that!**

**Charlie: Bella. We have to tell you something.**

**Avery: Mommy. Wolf man said bye….**

**Alice: I have never been more furious with you then at this second. I think I might just rip both your heads off!**

**Bella: As i walked down the isle, I caught Summer and Jacob out of the Conner of my eye. I felt my stomach turn alittle then I remembered what Jake had said this morning. I looked up at Edward and at that moment all my worries were gone. Completely….gone. Jake was right…..**

**Jake: I need to talk to you Bella…want to go to the beach or something?**

**Bella: So I was thinking I totally remember in high school that I use to think of you. But I never really thought your still lived here. But then I remembered something. I always saw your truck over by the forest. So one day I took a stroll out there by myself to see what you always were out there for. That's when I came upon these beautiful cliffs. I literally started crying Jake. Cause I missed you so much.**

**Bella: I just want to try one thing….**

**Jake: Jus tell Bella I said im sorry but I have to go. Its an emergency. Yell her she was right though….tell her she is always right….**

**Edward: Bella what did he mean by your right…your always right?**

**Bella: As soon as Edward said that to me….I flipped over and I felt the tears slowly start to come down my face….he had to do this to me…he just had to…..**

**Esme: Hunny. I have seen a lot of things like this. Your defiantly not sick.**

**Renee: Oh its true Bella. I can't believe it is. But it is!**

**Carlisle: No matter what happens were family. Now were one HUGE family. And the fact of the matter is. Family comes first. Always remember that.**

**Edward: You know Bella, they always say if you make a wish on a shooting star its bound to come true sooner or latter.**

**Bella: So I did. I made a wish on the star….would it come true? No it wouldn't but if it ever did. A lot of people would hate me and I would hate myself.**

**Jake: As I watched Summer prance out of my bed in nothing but a towel…I couldn't help but wonder….Would have that ever been Bella if I had just said yes?**

**Bella: So as I watched the taxi slowly start to pull away. I knew…I knew in my hear that it wasn't the last of him. My best friend had to come back to me sooner or latter. He wouldn't leave me like this forever. Heartbroken and sad right?**

**Bella: It was the first night in a long time I had felt so guilty and pitiful! I cried. I cried so hard that I literally shook like a earthquake slowly crumbling everything on its surface. **

**Bella: So that was my happy ending. No it wasn't what I expected. Nor was it something I ever wanted but…..in reality it was what was bound to happen…..the words everyone fears the most. The words some people cringe at. The words people hate to love. THE END**

**So if you have any ideas on what is going to happen. Review! Lol **


	32. Whats sex?

**Hey Guys! Im kind of upset! I only got like 7 reviews! Lol Its cool. But you all should know I would never do that to you! Make Bella fall in love with Jacob! She has minor feelings not even like she had in the book! Lol Its just he just came back and she hasn't seen him so its like she missed him but she can't understand that yet. You will see! **

**I never did one of these but I probably should! Lol **

**Disclaimer! I don not own anything Twilight related. I Do not own the characters nor do I own the names of anything in this story expect for Avery Rose. Her I do own! Lol I do not own Forks, nor do I own anything in that relation! I think that's enough "I do not owns!" Right? Lol anyways! **

**Questions!**

**1. What do you thing of the Twilight saga: New Moon Teaser Trailer: Meet Jacob Black?**

I honestly thought it was better then the other one! I love the end when Jacob is like 'Don't get me upset!' God! That was my favorite part of the entire trailer! But New Moon was my favorite book so im pretty sure its gonna be my favorite movie! Lol

**2. Do you think Kristen and Robert are together?**

I hope they are. But it could just be a stunt. Cause honestly she doesn't ever look like she is having true fun with him. Like I compared the Entertainment weekly photo shoot with her and Taylor to the Vanity Fair one with her and Rob. And With her and Rob it always seemed to formal and workish like they couldn't wait for it to be over. Kristen looked like she was truly having fun with Taylor on the set of Entertainment weekly! I wish they were together though!

**3. Who thinks this is gonna be the best year ever? **

I Do! Haha at least I hope. I mean New Moon comes out in November then Eclipse comes out in June! Two Twilights in one year! That is amazing! Lol

**4. Did you guys know that Robert's middle name is Thomas? **

I just found out like a week ago and I laughed! Its so formal you can defiantly tell he is from England just by his name! lol

**5. Taylor Launter is gonna be in a movie called Valentines day along with Taylor Swift and a bunch of other really cool people! Who's going to see it? **

Im so going to see it! I love both Taylor's! So I think it will be a really cute movie!

**6. Who do you look like most from The Twilight saga? Who do you act like most?**

I defiantly look a lot like Kristen! Its kind of pathetic! People at school call me her twin! Like I will be walking down the hall and someone I don't even know will be like "Hey There's Bella Swans Twin!" Its bad even my mom thinks so! My mom said if they ever needed to do a biopic on her and she didn't want to be in it. I should defiantly go for the role cause I have KS written all over me! Haha I act a lot like a mixture. I'm optimistic like Jake. Yet I can be depressing like Bella. Yet I can be a bitch like Rose. Then I can be hyper and energetic like Alice! Lol

**Next chapter :p **

I sat on the couch just waiting for my door to bust open. Just waiting for Alice and Rose. I had butterflies in my stomach. I was getting married in 24 hours. Oh my gosh! That just hit me. WOW!

I decided to be sneaky and spy on my daughter and my old best friend. That felt weird to say OLD best friend. Jake and I never had that type of friendship where we stuck together through everything. But when we truly needed each other. We were there for each other.

I got up off the couch and quietly walked into Avery Rose's room. I herd lots of little giggles. And then more deeper quitter laughs. I laughed at them laughing it was actually very funny!

I stood by the crack of the door and listened to them.

"Why hello there Barbie!"

Jake said in a weird voice. I felt my smile grow larger.

"Ok. Wolf man! My name isn't Barbie! Its Anna!"

My daughter hissed at Jake. Avery Rose was stubborn and always stood her ground. We had to teach her manners. She didn't pick up on them. Lets just put it that way.

"Why im sorry Anna"

I peaked in the door and saw Jake's doll give Avery's doll a hug. I cooed at the cute moment.

"Its ok. Your name is wolf man though. Cause they are my dollies and I make up the names for them!"

Jake smiled. His baby smile. Or at least that's what I called it. When Jake smiled he could light up the entire world and everything in it.

"Yes mama!"

Avery got up and got her doll car from behind her bed and brought it over to Jake.

"I get the car most of the time, but since you're the guest you can have the car today. Grandpa said it's always good to share. So im going to share with you"

I smiled. That's what I meant by we had to teach her manners. She always listened to Esme and Carlisle. She looked up to me and Edward the most. But she always listened to them.

I was so caught up in the cute little play time between my daughter and Jake. That I didn't notice Alice and Rose had come in. I felt a little hand creeping up my back and I jumped. I also screamed at the top of my lungs.

I placed my hand on my heart as Rose and Alice cracked up. Alice feel on the floor laughing and Rose just leaned against the wall.

"Nice Bella!"

Jake and Avery came running out.

Jake looked worried

"Bella are you-"

As soon as Avery Rose saw Alice her eyes lit up and she interrupted Jake.

"Aunt ALICE and aunt ROSE!" Avery screamed jumping into Rose's arms cause she wasn't the one on the floor. IF Alice wasn't on the floor there wasn't a doubt in my mind Avery would have gone to her first. Rose was not as big on Avery as everyone else. Because of her past, Rose was jealous and tended to keep her distance from Avery. She didn't totally back away but she didn't put in a full effort. So when Avery jumped into her arms she held her for about 10 seconds then put her down.

This was usual for Avery so it didn't effect her she just walked back over to Jake and put her little fingers through his big hand.

"Aunt Alice and Rose, im sorry too hurt you like this. But Uncle, yes I said uncle! Uncle Jake is my new best friend and my new doll partner!"

Rose, Alice and I all looked at each other. Rose and I just nodded our heads and looked down. We knew Alice. See the thing about Alice is sometimes she tends to forget that Avery is still young, sometimes Alice, looks at Avery as if she were 21 like us. That's not a good thing.

"Oh Really!"

Alice said shaking her head. Avery knew she bursted Alice's bubble. She had a huge grin on her face and she just shook her head rapidly. Jake looked at me and made a uh-oh! Face I just nodded.

"Well then I guess if were not best friends anymore im gonna have to take back the dolls!"

Avery tapped her foot. She looked up at Jake and then at me and I gave her the 'Be nice!' face.

"No. You can't have back Anna and Wolf man. They are mine. You gave them to me. You didn't say I could borrow them you gave them to me"

Alice was getting angry I could see it in her eyes. I internally laughed that Alice was getting angry over something so small. Avery was still a kid. She was a smart kid too. But she was still a kid! She didn't have concepts that you could have more then one best friend. If she could she would make everyone her best friend.

"I bought them for you"

Avery smiled and nodded her head again. I saw the smirk of Jacob's face.

"Exactly aunt Alice you bought them for ME! Not you! ME!"

That did it. Avery won and she knew it. She smiled diffidently.

"Come on wolf man. Anna and Wolf man want to play more"

Alice crossed her arms like a little girl and huffed. As Jake and Avery went back into her room. Rose was still cracking up like she just finished watching Chelsea Lately, which happen to be the only show that could make her laugh cause they were always bashing that one couple. Robsten or what ever you call them.

" Did….did….hahaha"

Rose was laughing so hard she could barley get a word out of her mouth. Alice and I just looked at each other. Alice was still mad and I was just laughing.

"She just called Jake Wolf man! And she named a Barbie after him?"

Rose and I looked at each other and even I began to laugh.

"Yea, But Rose that's just Avery she has always been like that."

Rose nodded and stopped laughing finally. Alice huffed again and looked at me.

"I bought those dolls for her and she wont even let me play with her? that's incredibly unfair!"

Rose and I rolled our eyes.

"Alice you know she is just excited cause she has a new friend. She didn't mean it. Once Jake goes back to New York she will be all about you again"

Alice smiled and nodded.

"Yea I guess. She is quite the bugger though. But I think that's why I love her!"

I just laughed and hugged my two best friends.

"I'm so nervous you two! Its not even funny!"

Rose laughed and nodded.

"Don't be nervous you will be fine tomorrow night believe me! You will be whisked away and having hot sex before you know it!"

Ever since Rose and Emmett got married. That's all she can think about it "hot sex"

"Um actually Edward and I don't have 'sex'"

Rose, Alice and I began to walk into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Oh that's right Bella is all about making love these days!"

Rose joked around laughing. I rolled my eyes. To my friends it sounded silly but sex for me and Edward wasn't what everyone else cracked it up to be. We enjoyed it and all but it took us to a different world where we didn't have to worry about anything. It was nothing like the sex I use to have back in high school. That's why I didn't consider it sex.

"Seriously you two should try it sometime….its way different then sex believe me!"

Rose just nodded her head. I knew she was yesing me on. Her and Emmett were all about the extreme crap when it came to well….the bedroom stuff.

"Mommy, what's sex?"

I herd Avery Rose ask. I turned my head and all he blood rushed out of my face. I herd Rose and Alice giggle alittle and Jake tried to keep a straight face but before I knew it everyone but me and Avery were laughing.

"Mommy why is everyone laughing at me! I have the right to know these things! I am 5!"

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Hunny, you have a long life ahead of you and sex is something that you don't need to know about till your older."

Avery Rose made a face, stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"No I want to know now!"

I laughed alittle and looked at Alice.

"You want her back Alice now is your time to have her"

Alice stopped laughing and this time all the blood drained from her face.

"Isn't that something her mother should explain? Aren't you her mom?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Yes but you wanted her to be best friends with you again. Now is your time!"

Alice smiled.

"Avery Rose, sex is just a word. It doesn't have any meaning its just a word!"

Avery blinked a couple times. I could tell she was about to cry. My throat tightened and I swallowed a couple times. Then Avery grabbed Jake's hand and tugged on it. He looked down at her.

"Wolf man, is Alice lying to me?"

Jake looked over at me and I shook my head no. He nodded and looked back at her. Thankful Jake and I had this like secret language that no one knew.

"No Ave's Aunt Alice is telling the truth. Sex is a word grownups use. So you cant use it till your mom tells you its ok."

That sounded about right for now. I breathed out and nodded my head. I was not gonna let my daughter go down the road I went down. No way in any shape or form. I found out what sex was when I was her age and that's why I was so messed up. And the fact I was raped and all my dignity was take from me.

"Mommy?"

Avery Rose asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Babe there all telling you.."

I shut my mouth for a second remembering when my mom lied to me. Remembering the look on her face. That smug look/ The look that said ' Hah you're a child you don't know a thing' I hated that look I remember cursing that look. I didn't want to do that to Avery. So I did what I thought was best.

"Come here babe.."

Avery Rose jumped up on my lap I started running my finger through her hair and she smiled.

" Hunny, Sex isn't just a word. It something that adults do to show each other that they love each other. But you don't need to know about it right now. I promise you with all I have when you get alittle older I will tell you all about it ok?"

Avery didn't smile nor did she make a face or throw a fit. She just nodded her head and hugged me.

"You promise one day you will tell me mommy?"

I nodded my head. I wasn't going to lie to her. I knew what it felt like to be treated like a child and put in a bubble. It was not fun at all. So as I said when I was 6 I wasn't going to do that to my child. So I didn't

"I promise! I would never lie to you babes!"

Avery Rose smiled her brightest smile. Her white baby teeth gleamed in the light and her eyes glittered.

"Thank you mommy!"

I nodded my head as she jumped off my lap and went over to Alice.

Jake smiled at me and came over and sat by me on the couch. My heart started racing and I told it to be quite as he looked at me.

"Bells I need to talk to you. Want to go for a walk or something?"

**Ok! So this chapter wasn't that important. It was just a filler. I thought it was cute to. It was just a way of showing that Bella is nothing like her mother! Lol So yea!**

**New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn News?**

**First off, New Moon has a New trailer! It will debut at the Video Music awards on Sunday September 13th at 9pm. that's when the show begins in the US and its New York time. Meaning its on the eastern coast. So yea Kristen, rob and Taylor are going to present it. it's the first real trailer so its going to be fabulous ofcorse! People this is amazing we only have three more months left till New Moon hits theaters officially! Also some new pictures have been released from the movie. **

**One of them is of Edward and Bella. Edward is keeling down by Bella's bed (Proposing maybe?) and Bella is holding his hand and looking deeply into his eyes. There are silk purple sheets in the back which everyone thinks Bella got. But actually In Twilight if anyone remembers Charlie got them when Bella moved in!**

**The other one is of Alice and Jasper and they are looking at something or someone and are smiling. To me it looks like when Alice and Bella come back from Italy at the Seattle airport and the whole family is there.**

**As for Eclipse. Filming began about three weeks ago. As of what I have herd. Some of the scenes that have been filmier are. Graduation, Jasper's flashback with Maria, Rosalie's unhappy ending with her story, Riley and Victoria kissing??!?!?, Edward and Bella have a intimate scene in the meadow?!?! Sounds kind of cool!, A couple scenes were shoot at Bella's house with her Charlie and Edward. And a scene between Edward, Jake and Bella was filmed. No word on the love triangle or what Taylor been up to the past couple days. But there are reports that he left Vancouver last weekend when they were filming the graduation. But he s back!**

**Breaking Dawn! Will be a movie! There is no word on who is directing it or if it will be split into two movies. But I believe they said it will be one movie just longer then the first three! All the cast is signed on for the last installment and it is SAID to start filming in March of 2010!**

**Questions?**

**1. Did anyone buy Entertainment Weekly just cause of the front cover?**

**2. Ok magazine reported that Rob and Kristen are going to get engaged. Anyone believe it?**

**3. Night or day?**

**4. Mall or city?**

**5. Twilight or New Moon?\**

**REVIEW! It's about to get good again next chapter!**


	33. Engagments and New People

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me FOREVER! To update. I have been so freaking busy! But thank New Moon cause I saw it and remembered I had all these amazing stories to finish! By the way! Wasn't New Moon just the best movie of the year?!?!?! Lol I went NUTs and watched it 4 times! Was one of my favorite books so I new it was goanna be my favorite movie! Well here is the long awaited chapter!**

**Questions!**

**1. Did anyone buy Entertainment Weekly just cause of the front cover?**

It came out a long time ago! But I did buy it for the front cover, cause I thought Taylor and Kristen both looked really good on it!

**2. Ok magazine reported that Rob and Kristen are going to get engaged. Anyone believe it?**

I believe that maybe one day they will get engaged, but I don't think they are right now….I think they are both way to young for that, and they both have majorly busy schedules coming up!

**3. Night or day?**

I like the sun, but night gives me more of a edgy feeling!

**4. Mall or city?**

City all the way! Its like my second home! Lol im up there like every weekend!

**5. Twilight or New Moon?**

New Moon was by far my favorite book, because I went through what Bella went through and I know exactly how she felt. And I even had a Jacob so it was fun to relate to her. And she was so rebellious. It was a side of Bella No one had ever seen and I loved it so much! And I loved the wolf pack and Jacob! I'm Team Switzerland but I loved Jacob way before Taylor Launter beefed up! So im a true Jacob fan :p I hate how now EVERYONE! Loves him just for his body..like really? Can't we love his acting too?

**Bella's Pov**

As Jacob and I walked down the beach in La Push. I felt in eerie sense of déjà vu. It reminded me of when I first found out I was pregnant and Charlie made me come visit Jake. And I thought I had a crush on him, I was just 17! I was lost and I had no one to go to except Edward. But Jake made me feel human again, and I loved him for it.

"So Jake. How is New York City. Is it all that its cracked up to be?"

Jake smiled and looked up at the storm clouds passing over. I truly did miss him all these years. A lot, I was glad he came back for my wedding.

"Its more then that, its beautiful at night. Have you ever seen a picture of the lights? Or like Time square or any of that?"

I shook my head and blushed.

"Jake I have been there. I went when I was like 15. But I didn't stay at night. Cause Charlie was scared me and Rose would get mugged."

Jacob began to laugh and then looked back at me. He made me feel stupid for a spilt second.

"People who get mugged ask for it cause they are walking in the wrong parts at the wrong time. But I live in a pretty well brought up area. I live on the upper East side."

I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Isn't that where all the riches live?"

Jake nodded and smiled.

"Billy never told me that I had an aunt that lived out there, so I bought this horrible apartment in Brooklyn come to find out that my aunt had this amazing pent house she doesn't use anymore cause she lives in a better one down the street with my new? Uncle. So she found out somehow that I was living in New York and came, found me and gave me the penthouse!"

I was amazed. He really did like where he was and I was happy for him.

"Jake that's awesome! How did she find you?"

Jake shrugged and continued to walk and I followed.

"Billy told her, and she called me and then we meet up in central park and it was all good from here. I so have to take you to the city one day Bella, Avery would absolutely love it! And I think Edward would to. And your just going to love Summer. And you got to see it at night, and your dad can't say anything now cause your with me and Summer and we know the city like the back of our hands!"

I bumped into him and laughed.

" That would be amazing Jake! But we got to keep in touch! We can't not talk…you got to call me like more and stuff. So I better be in your wedding I could be your best…umh women or something!"

Jake looked at me with a confused face. Did I say something wrong. I mean I know its Best Man, but umh….I can't really be a man!

"What wedding Bella?"

This time I looked at him confused.

"I thought Billy said you were getting married?"

Jake's face hardened for a second and he looked at me.

"Is he going around telling the whole town that? He better not! I didn't even ask her yet! I told him I was HOPEFULLY goanna be engaged soon. I was goanna take her here to the beach and tell her about some stuff and then ask her to marry me."

I put a hand to my mouth and laughed.

"Bella its not suppose to be funny!"

He said laughing himself.

"Then why are you laughing Jake?"

He continued to laugh and so did I.

"I don't know but that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I am kind of nervous."

I stopped laughing and walking and looked at him.

"Jake, she is so gonna say yes. Your such a great guy and im sure you would make a amazing husband and you guys have been together for a while now"

"2 years and 18 days"

And as soon as he said that, I knew. I knew that he really did love her. Cause only a man who remembers your anniversary really loves you. Like Edward does.

"Exactly, so how could she say no?"

Jake shrugged again and smiled.

"So what do you think of my plan?"

I laughed

"Well it was better then mine, I proposed to Edward….when I was 18. Then ofcorse he had to be the man and propose to me. But I just wanted to marry him so badly back then. I still do now! But right in that moment I wanted to be Bella Cullen like that night, but it was worth the wait. Having my mom and you here. "

Jake smiled and laughed. He picked up a stone and flicked it over the water.

"So I should do it?"

I nodded my head and picked up my own stone and skipped it.

"Yes you should and don't do one of those cheesy. 'Summer you're the air I breath I need you' Just come straight out and say 'Marry me' Cause then its for real and your not stealing stupid corny quotes"

He shook his head and laughed. There was a lot of laughing going on today.

"Any more amazing advice?"

I shook my head and continued to toss stones.

"That's about it. Just don't mess up! Besties!"

Jacob gave me a little punch in the side. And that's when i felt it….A feeling in my stomach that roared to life and then I was barfing in the ocean….oh shit…..Was all I could think to myself.

"Bella, are you ok?"

Jacob was holding my hair back and he was wiping my forehead off because I was sweating like a crazy bitch.

"No, I think I….I think I'm pregnant"

********

It was the day….It was the day that I would no longer be Miss. Bella Swan. I would now be Mrs. Bella Cullen in just hours. Jacob was the only one to know of the little incident on the beach. I wasn't going to tell anyone for sure until I knew. So when Alice and them offered me drinks I just told them I had a bad stomach ache from nerves. The party was fun, Rose got male strippers ofcorse and Alice made a huge ass cake. I ate the entire thing.

I was standing in the middle of the changing room inside the church. We had decided to get married at the small church in town cause it was where Esme and Carslie got married and my parents too. So it was almost like tradition.

My dress made me feel like Cinderella. Alice helped me pick it out ofcorse. It was a whitish blue and had all these little sparkles all of it. It was defiantly a Cinderella dress! My hair was down and curled. I didn't want that much makeup so Alice didn't put that much on.

There was a knock at my door and my dad came in.

"Hey Bells. How are you feeling?"

I scoffed and looked around for somewhere to sit.

"I'm not gonna lie I feel so nervous right now it isn't even funny!"

Charlie put his hand on my back and smiled.

"Your so grown up, and you look so beautiful Bells. I'm so proud to call you my daughter."

I felt the tears begin to stream down my face.

"Dad…I love you"

My dad wrapped me in his arms and kissed my fore head.

"I love you to Bells, now I'll be back in a 10 minutes. Be ready.."

I nodded my head and wiped away the tears as he went out. Alice Rose and someone I have yet to meet but I had a feeling it was Summer.

"Me and Alice were just scoping out the wedding and look who we found! Just thought we would introduce you two! Summer this is Jacob's best friend Bella. Bella this is Summer"

She was beautiful. I knew she would be. But she was drop dead gorgeous. She had long dirty blond hair, and green…sea green eyes. She was tall, tall as a model and her skin was like porciln. Her smile was perfect. She was perfect. Not only was she perfect but she was perfect for Jacob.

"Hi Summer"

She smiled and walked over to me and hugged me. I instantly felt a bond with her.

"Bella! I have herd so much about you, I will admit that at first I jealous that my boyfriend was talking so much about another girl. But then when I found out you were getting married I was instantly calmed. And your beautiful, I know that's totally random. But he was right you're _Bella" _

Ok, she wasn't that bad. The only thing was, the last time someone reefed my name to the meaning was when I was six, and it was a fake Santa clause in the mall! But that's what made me instantly love her, she was instant and nice. But I would defiantly have to talk to her before she married my best friend….defiantly!

"Well it was really nice to meet you summer, and I can't wait to get to know you latter at the beach party. Cause your going right?"

She smiled and laughed

"Ofcorse! its like the reception right?"

I scoffed again, still really nervous.

"Yea, here in Forks we don't have money for big extravagant receptions, So we have beach parties in La Push."

She wouldn't stop smiling. Its like she had a permanent smile attached to her face.

"That's a pretty cool tradiotion. Does everyone do it?"

I nodded my head

"Mostly, inless they just want to get on with the sex"

She laughed histraically and then inched her way toward the door.

"Speaking of which have fun with that too! Well I'm gonna go back now you look beautiful Bella and it was really nice to meet you all"

We all smield at her as she closed the door.

"I think she is wonderfully romantic for Jacob."

Alice said looking herself over in the mirror.

"I don't like her at all, she is so fake!"

Rose said putting on some extra lip gloss to make her red dress look even more red.

I shrugged and fixed my hair in the mirror, which , Alice instantly put back into place.

"I think she is really nice and funny. I mean no one has referred my name to the meaning in a long time"

I said sitting back down in the chair.

"That is very true!"

Alice said sitting in the chair next to me.

"Bella, are you ok….you seem more nervous then you should be."

Rose said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I got up and looked at my stomach in the mirror.

"I'm fine, just a lot of nerves."

I lied to the two people I could never EVER! Lie to.

"No your lieing Bella…"

Alice said with a really worried look on her face.

"I think I'm pregnant…"

I finally blurted out…their faces went blank…..

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHH! Lol So that was a long fun chapter! Who's ready for the next one? I sure am! Lol but I am not gonna be able to write it till like next week? Cause I have a lot to get done this week! But thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! **

**NEW MOON! HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?!?!?!?!?!? The movie has already grossed 200 million dollars in the USA alone…..Twilight hit that in the few months it was out it took New Moon two weeks! Isn't that like amazing? **

**Eclipse comes out in 7 months! And everyday there are posting new interviews about it and different things about the movie its pretty cool! **

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Questions!**

**1. What was your favorite scene in New Moon?**

**2. Do you love Jacob more after you saw the movie or after you read Breaking Dawn?**

**3. Do you love Taylor Lautner more now? **

**4. What was your favorite line in the movie?**

**5. What was your least favorite part?**

**6. Who here thinks that they should totally make Kristen Stewart like actress of the century!? **


	34. Wedding daze

**So I haven't written this story for so long and I was reading it and fell back in love with it! So I decided to give it a proper ending because I really think this was one of my best stories! And going back and reading it, which I wrote this story like when I was a freshmen and im graduating now so it was crazy! I think it deserves a proper ending so the last few chapters will end Undeniable Love! I really thoroughly enjoyed this story and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it! I will continue to write other ones! Thank you so much for all your support!**

**Bella's POV**

As my father gripped my hand, I could feel the breathe in my throat coming out slowly. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was here, about to marry the man I loved, that fathered my child.

It was hard to believe that seven years ago things were so different, yes me and Edward were best friends and yes I secretly loved him. But I could have never imagined that I would be walking down the isle to him. He was the boy who was my crutch, but as I grew as a person because of him, and he has never left my side, and I learned so much and I think that was part of relationships that you grow with the person and learn from your mistakes. That's how I knew this was right, that I would never regret this. Ever.

These past few years have been tough, and with this whole Jacob thing I was confused beyond anything. I felt something but I couldn't explain it, but it wasn't going to stop me from marrying Edward. It meant way to much to me, I was way more in love with Edward then I would ever be with Jacob. Edward was my Jack Dawson, Jacob was my best friend, forever. That's the way things would be.

The moment I looked down the isle into Edward's eyes which were glowing and the smile on his face was beyond anything I have ever seen in my life. It was my smile! Everything else in the entire world disappeared in that moment. Everyone in the pews stood up and the organ began to play. I smiled. Rose and Alice were standing in the front still speechless, after the bomb I dropped on them. Which I would have to deal with latter. Avery was smiling and laughing as Alice was holding onto her. Edward was smiling up a storm and so was Emmett and Jasper. My heart wasn't pounding. I was taking deep breaths and concentrating on each step and the way my lips puckerd as I smiled.

Befor I knew it I was at the end. I felt my dad kiss my check and went to sit by my mom. Edward took his hand in mine and the ceromny began. For a moment in time everyone in the church was gone it was just me and Edward, repeating our vows. My mind was blank and was going over everything that me and him went through since the one night that we conceived Avery and how much of a impact it made on our lives.

"And now the bride and groom have wrote their very own vows that they would like to share in front of all of you today!"

The priest said there were people in the room, but I could only see Edwards eyes, his half crocked smile and the single tear that ran down his face.

"I Edward Cullen vow to protect you Bella Swan with my life, to make sure your always happy and that no matter what happens now till the day I die I will be by your side, through whatever obstacles life throws at us I will be here to put a smile on your face and I vow to continue to make our love strong and grow within our hearts no matter what happens next, I vow to love you for the rest of my life"

I knew I was crying but I was to happy to worry about ruining my makeup, although Alice was most likely cringing at that fact. I couldn't stop looking into his beautiful emerald eyes. I kept thinking how much I loved him and how crazy it is that we are able to stand where we are. It still didn't hit me that I was getting married! This was nuts!

"I Bella Swan vow to honor you and be your wife, I vow to be here with you and for you. Forever. No matter what happens who comes in or out of our life, I vow to hold your hand through our highs and lows and wipe away all your tears and kiss you goodnight. I vow to never forget anything we have been through and to look forward to our promising future, I vow to also never forget our Jack Dawson, and Rose titanic adventures."

Everyone in the church giggled alittle and Edward blushed. I just had! To put that in. Its what made our love, us!

"To cherish what we have forever. I love you!"

The priest smiled and then continued on with the rest of the ceremony. It was pretty short but it was a pretty darn good feeling when I said 'I do' at that point you know…that your married! Single life is over! Your officially married! It felt so amazing, I never thought I would see the day! I couldn't help but feel butterflies everywhere!

"By the power invested in me through the state of Washington and small town of Forks, I now pronounce you man and wife, Edward you may kiss your bride!"

It was like that moment in a dream, that moment where you didn't want to wake up and usually do. Well I didn't wake up because, I wasn't dreaming this was my reality now! I was happy! All along this was what was in store, and its all thanks to Avery, if it wasn't for her I would have never wanted to change the way I was. It was fate. Edward's smile was from ear to ear, the tears were streaming down my face now. We were both just simply happy! I kissed him passionately! Like never before! Then we made our way down the isle for the first time EVER! As Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Bella Cullen!

"And here for the first time ever! Now entering the dance floor! MR. AND MRS. CULLEN!"

Edward and I ran onto the beach from behind this Curtin thing! Our whole wedding party clapping and screaming! Crying and laughing! Waving their chapmen glasses and little towel things! It was an amazing night we danced, and danced and danced! Unlike anything! I was having a blast. I talked to everyone! Expect…..

"Bella!"

Jacob called from across the beach I ran over to him my dress being picked up by the wind. I hadn't talked to him all night and I had been dieing to! I wanted to know how I looked up at the altar and when he was going to purpose! I still felt alittle weird but I tried to ignore it best I could!

"What's up Jake?"

I asked smiling at him as he sat at a table with his family and some people o have yet to meet.

"You rememeber Sam Uley right? My dads friend?"

I looked at the grown man. He looked a lot like a older Jacob. I rememebrd Sam! Sam and Emily loved each other a lot and got married right before I had Avery. I attended their wedding.

"Yea, Yea and Emily right?"

I said to the girl sitting to his left. Their hands were interlocked.

"Yes"

They both said at the same time.

Emily got up and gave me a hug. I could feel that she had a bump in her stomach. Pregnant. I thought to myself.

"Congratulations"

Emily and I both said at the same time.

I pulled away and she gave me a confused look.

"What silly! Its your wedding!"

I smiled and leaned in close to her ear.

"Your pregnant right?"

I asked in a timid voice so no one could hear.

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"4 months and 6 days. it's a boy and his name will be Seth"

I gave her a hug and gave her stomach a quick pat. I was so beyond happy for her!

"That's so adorable!"

I replied we smiled at each other bright and just full of happiness. She was looking at me as if I were to start telling her about myself, like I was going to say I was pregnant too. I felt weird as if she could see something that I couldn't. Her smile kind of changed into a confused look as she continued to look at me.

"Sam and Emily came to visit me a lot in the city, it was a hell of a time!"

Sam laughed and sort of did this man hug with Jacob. Emily just continued to give me this really confusing look, then before I knew it Sam wisked her off saying he wanted to at least get one dance in before the night ended. She looked kind of weird, confused. I was begging to get a errie feeling but I ignored it. Jacob sat there in his seat just smiling at me. He had been starring at me for at least 20 minutes I was completely unaware of his presence. I just coulding stop thinking about why Emily was looking at me so funny.

"Bella, you okay?"

Jacob finally asked after a while. I looked at him and smiled I wasn't about to go all crazy over the Emily thing it was most likely nothing I was porbally over reacting.

"Yeah, yeah im fine just tired. Its been such a long day!"

He laughed at me, and pushed the falling hair from my up-do to one side. Even with the slightest touch I felt warmth. It felt sort of nice, like a sense of pureness and a good feeling.

"So where is Summer?"

I asked trying to get rid of the feeling and continuing to remember that I had just got married and I shouldn't be thinking about a nother guy.

"I think she is with my dad, they really hit it off im supper happy! She is just loving him so much and my sister and her are planning to like go on vacation or something along those lines!"

I was sort of jelous that Jacob's family loved this girl, but at the same time I wasn't. Jacob deserved happiness and if that's what this girl gave to him then I was so thankful for that. My heart ached alittle though, I missed him. I missed hanging out with him and eating junk food. Sitting in his grage till 4am, talking about absolutely nothing.

"Wow, that's awesome!"

He shook his head with the biggest smile on his face. A smile that I remember seeing years ago, when we first kissed. Something that I had forgotten a long time ago.

"Yeah, yeah Im happy about it. I was worried but I think its all going to work out. Im asking her"

Alittle feeling of jelous raged thorugh me but I ignored it. I wanted to be happy for him and I couldn't understand why I wasn't!

"Jacob! That is amazing! I cant wait to hear all about it!"

He smiled again and started playing with the table cloth. I could tell how nervous he was, I was scared too. But I know he would be okay. I know he would. Who would say no to him, I sure wouldn't If I was her. I placed my hand on his and smiled. That's when she walked over, she sort of looked worried like i was going to steal him away from her or something.

"JAKE!"

She said I a loud voice, she ran over to him and took his hand. He looked down at me and smiled, laughing while she kissed his neck and sort of whispered in his ear. I felt like i shouldn't be watching. She was a bit awkward, almsot like she was tryin to make me jelous.

" I will see you latter Bella, by the way.."

He sort of let og of her and crouched backed down by me, she had a worried look again like I was going to start kissing him like she did but i jsut smiled at him, a friendly smile.

"You look so beautiful tonight! Edward is a lucky man!"

The rage in her eyes was pittyful, I felt like telling her to calm down, that he was going to purpose to her so she needed to take a chill pill.

Jacob got up and wisked her off to her smile popped out. I was incredibly happy for him, but I couldn't help but feel alittle hurt,she didn't even look at me. She was in a werid state where her eyes were pinned on Jacob. I felt werid arond her. But once again I ignored it.

I made my way back over to Edward who was holding champagn and having a conversation with his grandfater. He took me by the waist and kissed my forehead, and all that crazyniess was gone in a second I felt whole again!

"MOMMY! MOMMY! Look what I got!"

Avery Rose screamed running over to me. She brought a bunch of shells and she was smilling from ear to ear. It was the most perfect thing I had seen in a long time, I couldn't imagine a day that would get any better I was the most happy I had been since she was born. I felt like my family was finally whole. And might just get a little more full, I placed my hand on my stomach eager to find out if I was to have another child. I was ready, I made my descion, I was nervouse earlier thinking that maybe it was to early, but I knew that it was never to early, not after everything that Edward and I had been through. We were both ready.

I kissed her check and took her small hand in mine. We walked over to a table and sat down looking at a bunch of different shells she had picked up. It was the perfect way to end a perfect day!

**SO! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you think! Just to let you guys know I did make a trailer for this! So check it out on Youtube!**

**.com/user/rockergirluntil4ever?feature=mhee**

**just type in . haha its all werid.**

**I hope that you guys continue to read this! Im so sorry I put it off for so long, I forgot how good it was! I am going to continue to keep writing for all my stories! I really hope you guys keep reading!**

**How did you like the chapter?**

**Was it to much?**

**Too little?**

**What about Emily what do you think is up with her?**

**How about Summer and Jacob?**

**Do you like Jacob with a O/C or do you guys think it would be better if he were with a real chachter?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
